I Need Your Love
by MSnapePotter
Summary: Hermione Granger, depois de ser rejeitada por seu melhor amigo e grande amor, Ronald Weasley, resolve mudar em tudo. Mas o que ela não esperava era que outro amor podesse surgir depois da mudança e que tantas coisas aconteceriam.
1. Desilusão amorosa pat 1

_**1\. Desilusão amorosa parte 1**_

Eu estava no dormitório feminino na torre da Grifinória. Merlin sabe como os tempos estão difíceis.

Com a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores os dias em Hogwarts eram sempre imprecisos. Todos estavam cientes de que a qualquer dia e a qualquer momento nós poderíamos entrar em uma batalha e que nem todos poderiam sair dessa guerra vivos.

Mas nós tentávamos levar uma "vida normal", daquele tipo que segue uma rotina para ocupar a mente, e eu também fazia isso.

Mas meu passa-tempo favorito era pensar no meu amor. Isso! Meu melhor amigo, o garoto por quem eu apaixonada desde pequena – Ronald Weasley, o melhor amigo de Harry Potter. O ruivo mais lindo que eu já vi na face da terra. Tá! Parei! Pois é, era desse jeito que eu estava tentando passar o tempo.

Gina havia acabado de sair do dormitório dizendo que iria dar uma volta pelo castelo e eu fiquei sozinha no quarto. Me deitei na cama que estava com metade de sua extensão ocupada por livros (#Novidade) e fechei os olhos pensando em várias coisas antes que minha mente me levasse a ele.

Sabe aquele momento em que você fica imaginando as situações que poderiam acontecer na sua vida, mas você não tem coragem de fazer na "vida real"?

Pois é, eu imaginava o abraçando, beijando, o chamando de meu namorado, e até agora tudo isso é muito normal. Normal para qualquer jovem que esteja apaixonada ou que pelo menos tenha uma paixonite por alguém.

Mas, assim como todas as meninas, eu também tinha um medo. O medo de não ser correspondida. Eu não sabia se Ron também gostava de mim.

Dei um suspiro pesado e abri os olhos.

– Sonhando com um certo ruivo Granger?!

O silêncio misturado à minha imaginação estava tão bom que nem percebi a presença de uma pessoa no quarto.

Uma garota loira com grandes cachos estava me olhando com um sorriso torto e debochado nos lábios.

Minhas bochechas esquentaram ao perceber o que ela havia perguntado.

– Ah! Oi Lilá. Eu não tinha percebido que você estava aqui..- eu disse com um nervosismo na voz que eu não consegui desfarçar.

– Ora não tente mudar de assunto Hermione.. - ela disse se sentando na cama em frente a minha.

– Eu?! Mudando de assunto?! Não entendi..- eu disse, agora já mais firme.

– Sei que você é louca pelo Rony, mas eu só vim te dizer queridinha que apesar de você se achar a inteligente, não quer dizer que você aja como tal.

– Eu continuo não entendendo o por que de você estar falando isso Lilá. E quem disse que eu gosto do Ron?!

– Eu não sou tão burra quanto você pensa. Vejo o jeito como você olha pra ele, e você trata ele com um carinho que nem o Potter receberia da cabelo de fósforo pobretona.

– Não fale da Gina assim. Ela é melhor do que muitas garotas por aí, garotas como você. Agora saia daqui! Minha vida pessoal não te diz respeito.

– E nem eu quero que sua vidinha sem graça de sangue ruim seja da minha conta...- ela deu um sorriso maléfico..- O quê? Acha que ele gosta de você? Querida você não faz o tipo de garota que atrai os homens e vou dizer mais Granger, fique longe do Rony e fora do meu caminho ou você sofrerá com as consequências.

Ela saiu sem me dar a chance de responder. Eu nunca tinha visto a Lilá como uma rival até por que ela nunca se enturmou com a gente e nunca demonstrou interesse pelo Ronald.

Quanto ao que ela disse, bom, muitos dos alunos da sonserina já tinham me chamado de sangue ruim, principalmente o Malfoy, mas a palavra vindo dela foi tão forte que conseguiu fazer uma lágrima solitária rolar pelo meu rosto.

Fiquei sem vontade de sair para lugar algum, só me deitei novamente depois de colocar um pijama e tentei pegar no sono ainda pensando no que ela havia me dito... Será que o Ron não gostava de mim!?


	2. Desilusão amorosa pat 2

O dia já não tinha começado bem. Por conta do choro minha cabeça estava doendo muito, meu rosto não estava dos melhores, meu cabelo estava incontrolável até a hora em que eu o coloquei debaixo do chuveiro para tomar banho e pra completar, quando fui me ver no espelho depois de me arrumar ainda reparei que tinha uma espinha na minha cara.

– Maldição, maldição, maldição...-resmunguei enquanto tentava corrigir aquele erro com um pouco de maquiagem, que pareceu dar certo.

Deixei o cabelo em cachos grandes para que não aparentasse muito rebelde, mas mesmo assim ele ainda teimava em ficar volumoso, meu uniforme não estava tão amassado então não me preocupei muito. Eu estava pronta para mais um dia de aulas.

Desci correndo para o salão comunal para encontrar os meninos, mas quando cheguei lá só encontrei Harry juntamente com Gina ao seu lado me esperando.

– Bom dia Mione..- disse o moreno com um sorriso.

– Dia Harry, dia Gina. Onde está o Rony!?.- eu perguntei ansiosa.

– Bom dia Mi. O Ron já foi pro salão principal, disse que tinha que fazer uma coisa e que não poderia mais esperar. Sabe como é meu irmão...- a ruiva disse rindo.

– Sei como ele é..- eu apenas confirmei.

– Mas e então!? Vamos antes que a gente perca o café da manhã, nossa primeira aula é com o Snape, Mione, e você sabe como aquele morcegão pode ser irritante quando quer. Principalmente com alunos da Grifinória.

– Você tem razão. Vamos logo.

Saímos do salão e partimos em direção ao café da manhã. Todos já estavam reunidos e sentados em suas devidas mesas e de longe eu avistei Rony sentado e ao seu lado estava Lilá, eles não estavam conversando, eles estavam se agarrando, no meio do café da manhã.

Um golpe certeiro pareceu partir meu coração em dois ao ver essa cena. O que será que eu tinha perdido!?

Segurei a enorme vontade de chorar e de matar aquela vadia e continuei andando. Gina, que percebeu o meu estado, saiu do lado de Harry, segurou o meu braço e sussurrou um "se controla". Ela sabia que eu era apaixonada pelo irmão dela.

Nos sentamos finalmente na mesa da Grifinória, bem em frente ao "casal" que ainda não tinha notado a nossa presença.

Harry pigarreou um pouco alto demais.

– Ah! Oi pessoal, não tinha visto vocês chegarem e bom dia Mione..- Ron disse assim que separou sua boca da de Lilá apenas para nos cumprimentar.

Ele estava com uma cara de bobo e a nojenta. Ops! A Lilá estava com uma cara de vitoriosa vendo que eu não estava gostando nada daquela situação.

– Bom dia pra você também Rony.- eu disse segurando mais uma vez as lagrimas e tentando controlar a minha voz que estava falha.

Como ele podia fazer aquilo comigo!? Será que ele era tão insensível para não perceber que eu o amava!?

Desviei o olhar para a mesa dos professores e vi que Dumbledore não estava no seu local de sempre. Estava apenas Minerva, Snape, Professora Sprout, professora Trewloney, Hagrid e os outros.

Por um momento meu olhar se encontrou com o de Snape e eu via o desprezo e indiferença em seus olhos negros. Então voltei a olhar para o meu prato ainda intacto. Gina continuava a segurar meu braço, eu não sabia se ela me soltasse se eu conseguiria me controlar.

– Ai Oun Oun eu te amo tanto...- a voz melosa de Lilá estava me dando nojo. E mais que isso, estava me dando raiva, ela estava com algo que era pra ser meu.

– Também te amo minha fofucha..- Ron disse com o mesmo tom de voz meloso. Aí eu não aguentei, uma lagrima solitária rolou por meu rosto e minha respiração começou a ficar falhada assim como a minha voz tinha saído.

– Mione calma. Vamos sair da..- mas antes que Gina conseguisse terminar de dizer e me tirar de lá, Lilá se virou para nós.

– Aahh eu não disse meninas!? Oun Oun e eu estamos namorando. A gente se acertou hoje e ... O que foi Hermione!? Você está bem querida!?-ela perguntou venenosa e falsa.

– É claro que estou Lilá..- respondi seca limpando a lágrima que tinha molhado meu rosto.

– Você não me parece tão bem assim, está chorando!? É por que eu e o Rony estamos namorando? Se for por isso querida não se preocupe... Eu estou te fazendo um favor. Olha! Ele nunca ia gostar de você, não que você seja feia ou coisa do tipo, mas é que você não é do tipo atrai homens...- ela disse maldosa me provocando.

Eu estava paralisada apenas escutando tudo e tentando me controlar.

– Cala a boca Lilá..- Gina tentou intervir na história.

– Mas do que vocês estão falando amor!?.- Ron perguntou tapado como sempre.

– É que a Hermione é apaixonada por você Oun Oun, você não percebe!?

– A Mione não é apaixonada por mim, não pode ser..- ele disse debochado, como se aquilo fosse a pior coisa do mundo.

– Vem Hermione vamos..- Harry entendeu o que eu sentia e tentou me tirar dali antes que acontecesse algo mais.

– É sim querido, ela é doida por você...-Lilá jogou novamente com um sorriso diabólico.

– É mesmo Mione!?..- ele me perguntou e eu não consegui responder...- Isso é realmente verdade.

E quando eu achava que ele iria me compreender e ia largar aquela lambisgóia e ficar comigo ele começou a falar mais alto.

– Se enxerga garota, posso ser seu amigo de infância, mas nunca me interessaria por você. Olhe só! Nem pra se arrumar você serve. Eu realmente tenho pena de você Hermione.

A essa altura todos do grande salão já escutavam a discussão e eu já não conseguia mais conter as minhas emoções, comecei a chorar muito tanto que dava vários soluços, alguns meninos da Grifinória e das outras mesas riam de mim, já outros me olhavam com pena.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, eu estava sendo humilhada em público. Olhei para a mesa dos professores e eles pareciam perplexos com a cena. Até Snape parecia não saber o que fazer.

– Agora vai garota, vai ficar com seus livros. Afinal você deveria ser apaixonada por eles e não por mim. Eu heim é cada uma que me aparece...-Ron terminou de dizer aquilo com desprezo e voltou a comer.

– Se eu fosse você queridinha eu já teria ido embora...- Lilá terminou de dizer aquilo e eu sai correndo do salão.

Eu pude ter parecido uma idiota por não fazer nada, mas eu não consegui. Eu estava desacreditada, meu melhor amigo e sua, agora namorada, nojenta, haviam me humilhado na frente de todo mundo e eu não fiz nada.

Gina e Harry vieram atrás de mim assim que sai correndo pelas grande portas de carvalho.

Corri até o andar mais próximo, ou seja, o 2°, mas a única porta que apareceu na minha frente estava trancada.

Eu já estava descontrolada o suficiente e ainda me aparece uma porta trancada.

Coloquei a varinha em punho e gritei com todo ódio que eu estava sentido.

– _Bombarda Máxima._

E a porta explodiu, partindo-se ao meio e levando partes da parede consigo. Entrei na sala e executei um _Reparo_. Tranquei com os feitiços de proteção que eu sabia e me encolhi no chão para chorar.

Acabei por desmaiar ali mesmo, no chão frio de uma sala escura, pois as janelas estavam fechadas, mas antes ainda consegui sussurrar que depois de tudo o que eu havia passado hoje, eu nunca mais seria a mesma.

Hermione Granger iria mudar e ninguém iria me impedir de ser feliz.


	3. Saindo de Hogwarts

Quando abri os olhos, imediatamente lembrei do que tinha acontecido.  
Droga de memória! As vezes eu queria que ela não fosse tão boa assim.

Lembrei-me que antes de desmaiar, eu ouvi Harry e Gina baterem e tentarem abri a porta da sala em que eu estava, mas eles não conseguiram afinal de contas, eu sou Hermione Granger.

Resolveram me dar um tempo eu acho. Mas eu não sabia que horas eram, não fazia tanta diferença de luminosidade naquela sala totalmente fechada.

Respirei fundo e ainda senti que meu rosto estava molhado. Dei um soluço de tristeza e tentei me levantar.

Minha roupas estavam agora em um estado péssimo, estavam sujas e amassadas ao máximo. Eu estava em um estado péssimo!

Retirei os feitiços de proteção e abri a porta devagar. Vi que as tochas que iluminavam os corredores estavam acesas e por uma grande janela eu via que uma enorme e brilhante lua cheia brilhava no céu.

Sai me esgueirando pelos corredores torcendo para não encontrar com ninguém, eles deveriam estar no grande salão para o jantar então eu relaxei um pouco.

Fui até a torre da grifinória e depois de confirmar as horas eu tomei um banho. Coloquei vestes limpas e prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo simples.

Eu já sabia o que tinha que fazer e eu teria que falar com Dumbledore para isso. Pediria permissão para sair do castelo por um ou dois meses para que podesse superar tudo aquilo e assim fui.

[...]

Quando cheguei em frente a gárgula disse baixo a senha que eu já conhecia.

– Gota de limão.

Uma escada apareceu e eu subi espera do que ela me levasse ate a porta que dava para o escritório do diretor. Parei no andar de cima e bati na porta tomando uma grande porção de fôlego.

Eu ouvi um sonoro "entre", então abri-a e passei por ela fechando-a, mas eu não esperava que além de Dumbledore e sua fênix Fawkaes, eu também encontraria junto com eles o nosso "tão querido" professor de poções.

Os dois me olhavam, o mais velho com um sorriso singelo no rosto, sempre assim, e Snape estava indiferente.

– Eu já esperava a sua visita senhorita Granger. Aceita um chá com biscoitos? Sei que não compareceu ao jantar. Vamos, sente-se!...- ele disse apontando para uma cadeira ao lado da do professor Snape, mas quando eu me sentei ele se levantou.

Eu comi um pouco dos biscoitos com o chá que pareceram me fazer muito bem. Dumbledore esperava pacientemente que eu terminasse enquanto o ontro olhava alguns livros da grande estante do diretor.

Assim que terminei, limpei a garganta e comecei a falar com calma para que não gaguejasse.

– Bom professor Dumbledore, tenho certeza que o senhor já faz ideia do que eu vim fazer aqui, o senhor mesmo viu a cena de de manhã..- eu parei um pouco com a voz embargada pela lembrança do que tinha acontecido.

– Relaxe criança!.- ele disse com a voz meiga..- Eu sei muito bem como você esta se sentindo, não precisa dizer ou pedir nada. Agora a pouco eu estava mesmo conversando com Severo sobre a sua situação e devemos dizer que será melhor pra você passar um tempo fora da escola, tanto para se levantar do tombo que levou hoje de manhã quanto para nos ajudar em algumas coisas que são necessárias.

– E em que mais eu poderia se útil professor?.- eu perguei querendo saber onde ele queria chegar.

– Vamos Granger! Não seja modesta. Você sabe muito bem que você é de grande utilidade para essa guerra.-Snape, que até agora estava calado, se manifestou. E eu não sabia se considerava isso um elogio ou sei lá o que.

– Desculpe professores, mas o que exatamente vocês querem que eu faça?

– É o seguinte senhorita Granger, você passará dois meses em um lugar tentando descobrir uma coisa que estamos procurando e justamente essas coisas é que temos que destruir para que Voldemort seja vencido...-Dumbledore me explicou vagamente, mas eu o entendia. Todos estavam preocupados com o rumo que essa maldita guerra poderia tomar.

– Tudo bem professor, mas vou precisar de mais informações..- eu disse sugestiva.

– Ah! Quanto a isso não se preocupe, o professor Snape tratará de lhe informar tudo.

Fiquei meio preocupada, Snape nunca gostou de mim, aliais, de nenhum grifinório.

– Ele também lhe levará ate onde você ficará.

– Mas professor eu achei que eu iria ficar na casa dos meus pais..- eu disse como se fosse óbvio.

– Não seria seguro senhorita, principalmente nos tempos em que estamos vivendo...- o mais velho olhou por cima de seus óculos meia-lua com seus olhos azuis escuros e não tive como contestar. Até por que era verdade.

– E o que irá dizer aos amigos dela Alvo?..- Snape se pronunciou novamente. Sua voz grave estava me dando arrepios.

– Diremos que a senhorita Granger foi fazer uma pesquisa para mim no Largo Grimmuald, ou seja, na sede da ordem, mas acho que Harry e A senhorita Weasley saberiam o verdadeiro motivo não é senhorita Granger!?..-Dumbledore piscou maroto para mim.

O ancião se levantou de sua cadeira grande e confortável, fez um carinho em sua fênix e veio foi para perto da porta de saída.

– Bom, eu vou deixá-los resolverem os últimos detalhes. Você parte hoje mesmo senhorita Granger, logo mais nos falamos.

E saiu da sala, mas não antes de nos dar um sorriso. O que sera que aquele velho estava aprontando!?

P.O.V- Severo Snape (especial)

Agh! Agora vou ter que dar uma de babá para a Granger. Não é possível! Desde que me juntei a causa da Ordem da Fênix e ser um espião duplo para Dumbledore, ele nunca tinha me dado uma missão tao ridícula como essa.

Ele sabe que eu não me dou bem com grifinórios principalmente com essa irritante sabe-tudo. E depois do que aconteceu com ela no café da manhã, parece que Dumbledore esta tentando tramar algo. Aquele velho maluco, mas eu sempre sigo as ordens dele então.

Eu ainda permanecia olhando para alguns livros na estante qua do a voz ela sou pela sala.

– Professor, sei que não gosta de mim, mas precisamos trabalhar juntos não é!? Afinal, todos queremos sair vivos dessa guerra..- ela afirmou, mas eu não concordava, tudo o que eu queria era estar morto. Talvez até me encontrasse com Lily.

– Não temos tempo para bobagens grifinórias Granger...- eu disse ríspido...- Agora vamos! Volte para o seu dormitório, pegue suas coisas e me encontre nas masmorras a meia noite em ponto.

Ela abaixou a cabeça desapontada. O que? Ela pensou que iriamos virar melhores amigos agora!?

" _Snape seu idiota! Ela está magoada!"..-_ disse a minha consciência.

– Tudo bem professor. Serei pontual.

Ela saiu pela porta, mas antes de sair eu a escutei dar um soluço. Deveria estar chorando, não me senti culpado, mas confesso que fiquei com um pouco de pena dela, também, foi humilhada na frente de todos. Mas parei de pensar nisso e fui me aprontar também.


	4. Que lugar é esse?

Saí daquela sala o mais rápido possível. As coisas já não estavam dando certo para mim, não precisava de mais alguem me insultando ou me tratando mal. Acho que o professor Snape ainda ouviu os meus soluços.

Entrei na torre da Grifinória e tentei passar despercebida por todos os que estavam acordados, inclusive Rony e sua namorada imbecil.

– Aahh Mionezinha voltou...- disse Lilá com deboche. Passei correndo por eles.

Já no quarto eu dei de cara com Gina. Ela estava sentada em sua cama que era ao lado da minha me esperando.

– Até enfim você apareceu Mione, eu estava preocupada, você não nos deixou entrar naquela maldita sala. Você está bem?.- ela perguntou preocupada.

– Não Ginny, não estou nada bem por dentro. Mas eu tenho que sair daqui o mais rápido possível...- eu disse apressada para que não desse vontade de chorar mais.

– Mas o que? Do que você esta falando Hermione?..- ela perguntava sem entender.

– Olha, depois eu explico tudo numa carta. A gente se fala por cartas Gina. Avise o Harry também, mas o Ronald não ok? E falando nisso, cadê o Harry?

– OK...- ela confirmou..- O harry já foi dormir, mas... Vem! Eu vou te ajudar a arrumar suas coisas..

E então paramos de conversar e eu coloquei roupas suficientes para dois meses. Nada muito importante, além dos meus livros, que é lógico que tive que colocar um feitiço indetectável de extensão na mala.. E pronto! Agora eu só queria sair dali.

– Obrigado por ter me ajudado Gina. Agora eu preciso ir. A gente se fala depois.

Dei um abraço nela, coloquei um feitiço desilusório na mala e a levitei. Quando desci já não tinha mais quase ninguém no salão, então pude sair com mais calma.

Desci as escadarias do castelo que eu tanto conhecia e que amava.

Desde o primeiro ano eu sempre fui fascinada por aquele lugar e de uns tempos pra cá eu não queria mais sair de lá.

O clima foi ficando mais sombrio e mais carregado e enquanto isso eu dava um adues bem curto mentalmente para Hogwarts até que cheguei às masmorras.

Parei a frente da porta do escritório do mestre de poções e não precisei bater duas vezes.

– Que bom que não se atrasou Granger...- ele disse mais frio do que nunca, sua figura austera me dava medo as vezes...- Vamos, entre.

Eu adentrei o local e percebi que tudo era muito escuro, tudo trabalhado no preto, como tudo o que pertencia a ele.

Eu não queria irritá-lo, mas eu precisava perguntar.

– Mas senhor, como vamos sair de Hogwarts?

Ele se virou imediatamente para mim com uma expressão severa no rosto.

– Vejo que não consegue ficar calada não é mesmo!?

– Só estou querendo saber...- eu disse baixo..- Sei que não podemos aparatar em Hogwarts.

– Digamos que ser um espião duplo para Dumbledore tem seus privilégios...- ele disse com um sorriso torto no rosto.

Eu abri e Fechei a boca, mas preferi não dizer mais nada.

Ele parou um pouco a frente da sua mesa de trabalho e ficou me olhando, eu o olhei de volta. O que ele queria!?

– O que está esperando garota? Venha até aqui para podermos aparatar...- ele disse e eu fiquei meio receosa, nunca havia chegado perto de um homem, principalmente se fosse aquele morcego antipático.

Me aproximei devagar até ficar do seu lado. Ele depois passou seu braço por minha cintura sem se importar com a minha reação. Senti novamente arrepios, mas esses passaram por todo meu corpo e suas mãos frias pararam no pequeno espaço que existia entre a minha blusa escolar e a saia, aí mesmo que eu estremeci. Ele deu um sorriso maroto.

– Não se preocupe Granger, eu não fico com crianças.

Confesso que aqui doeu um pouco. Mas não deu tempo de pensar, por que logo depois da sua fala, tudo começou a girar e eu sentia como se algo estivesse me puxando.

Quando paramos os pés bem firmes no chão eu olhei para frente e dei de cara com um enorme e antigo casarão. Parecido com o daqueles filmes trouxas, mal assombrados.

A fachada da grande casa fazia qualquer um pensar que estava abandonada, ela era sombria e me dava arrepios.

– Vamos entrar logo Granger, antes que alguem nos descubra..- Snape sibilou e nós começamos a subir um pequeno lance de escadas que tinha ate que chegassemos na porta.

Em frente a casa também tinha uma grande arvore, seca e de aparência morta.

– Que lugar é esse?..- eu perguntei sem perceber.

– Aqui não Granger, espere até chegarmos dentro da casa.

Snape abriu a porta com um pouco de violência e eu agora permanecia calada. Mas quando adentrei o local minha boca se abriu em um perfeito "O".

O que de horrível e assustador a casa tinha por fora, tinha de belo, confortável e elegante por dentro.

Ele começou a recitar feitiços de proteção assim que fechou a porta, ventava muito frio lá fora.

– Pronto, aqui você ficará nesses dois meses e antes que você venha me interrogar, essa é a mansão Prince, é a casa que era da minha família, mas agora é minha e é só isso que você precisa saber...- ele disse ríspido.

– Sim senhor. Ah! Senhor, só mais uma pergunta. Onde fica o meu quarto para que eu possa me instalar melhor?.- eu disse meio nervosa com o que ele poderia me responder.

–Aah! Esqueci de dizer. Pedi a Dumbledore para que Dobby ficasse com você já que eu nem todo tempo vou estar aqui e você não pode ficar sozinha.

Ele estalou os dedos e uma criaturazinha dos olhos verdes apareceu em nossa frente todo sorridente como sempre.

– Senhora Granger, que prazer em rever a senhora, Dobby está aqui para lhe fazer companhia e lhe servir...- o pequeno elfo dizia contente.

– AhDobby, obrigado. É um prazer revê-lo também...- eu dei um sorriso fraco.

– Agora eu tenho que voltar para a escola, amanhã de manhã eu volto para lhe passar informações e coisas que você precisa saber..- Snape disse já indo em direção à porta.

– Obrigado professor..- eu disse trêmula.

– Só mais uma coisa, os feitiços de proteção já estão ativos também.

E assim ele se foi, nem se deu ao trabalho de me de dizer um "de nada". Por que ele me odiava tanto assim?

Me virei para o elfo conte te que estava a minha frente tentando esquecer do meu professor de poções e de tudo o que eu havia passado naquele dia.

– E então Dobby. Me mostre o meu quarto.

– É pra já senhora.


	5. A mudança

– A senhora vai gostar do seu quarto Senhora Hermione..- o elfo dizia dando uns pulinhos enquanto subíamos a enorme escada revestida por um carpete vinho.

– Aahh, com certeza. Mas me diga Dobby, a quanto tempo você está aqui?..- eu perguntei.

– Eu vim para cá hoje de manhã senhora, para arrumar algumas coisas antes que a senhora chegasse.

– Hum ...- eu murmurei enquanto passava a mão pela madeira lisa e marrom da escada.

– Mestre Snape não é de se preocupar com ninguém, mas vejo que ele ficou meio abalado com o que aconteceu com a senhora e...

Ele não terminou de falar por que eu o interrompi, nesso momento nós já estávamos passando pelo corredor principal onde ficavam as portas do que deveriam ser vários quartos.

– Como!? Ele se preocupou comigo?..-eu indaguei assustada.

– Nem tanto, ele só disse que depois do que aconteceu com a senhora Hermione deveria ficar um pouco longe de todos.

Eu sinceramente não entendia o que se passava com aquele morcegão das masmorras. Desde o primeiro ano que ele me humilha tanto quanto seu predileto, Malfoy, e agora vem sentir pena de mim!?

Uma raiva momentânea tomou conta de mim. Quem ele pensava que era pra sentir pena de mim!?

Parecia uma cruz que eu carregava. Será possível que todos os homens que conviviam ao meu redor só sentiam pena de mim? Por que eu não me vestia como as vadias que existiam em Hogwarts!? Ou por que eu preferia ficar com meus livros a certas pessoas!?

Mas foi ai que eu tive una ideia. Eu prometi pra mim mesma que não deixaria ninguém mais pisar em mim e eu vou começar a fazer isso mudando. Pra deixar todos de queixos caídos, e até o próprio Snape ficaria impressionado com a minha mudança.

Paramos a frente de uma porta marrom, assim como a madeira da escada e doa outros móveis da casa.

As paredes do corredor eram cheias de retratos de família, mas não vi nenhum que retratasse o professor Snape.

Abri a porta e entrei. Era tudo muito luxuoso, uma cama grande e bonita, cheia de lençóis e uma cortina que a envolvia parcialmente. Tinham alguns outros móveis como uma poltrona confortável ao lado de um criado mudo, uma janela e uma porta que dava para o banheiro do quarto.

Dobby deixou minha mala perto de um armário bem polido.

– Pronto senhora. Eu vou deixar a senhora descansar...- mas antes que ele fosse embora eu o empedi.

– Não Dobby, quero que me ajude em mais uma coisa.

– Diga senhora.

– O que você entende de transformação? Mudar de visual?

– Hum! Dobby não sabe muito sobre isso, mas Dobby conhece alguém que sabe..- ele disse com os olhos brilhando, tinha uma cara de quem ia aprontar.

– E você pode trazê-la aqui?..- eu perguntei.

– Posso aparatar com quem eu quiser nessa casa. Foi ordens do professor Dumbledore para quando a senhorita quisesse trazer um de seus amigos para cá.

– Então traga. Desde que seja de confiança.

– Eu volto num instante senhora Hermione.

E assim ele sumiu. Eu pensava em um visual que eu podesse adotar e que me deixasse bem diferente. Eu mostraria a todos quem era Hermione Jean Granger.

P.O.V-Ronald Weasley (especial)

Já era tarde da noite. Lilá havia me tirado da torre da Grifinória depois que Hermione havia passado por nós.

Eu sinceramente não sei o que deu na Hermione para gostar de mim, justo ela que é uma garota tão sem graça e chata, sempre com livros e mais livros. Tudo bem que ela era minha amiga de infância, mas eu não me sentiria atraído por ela nunca na minha vida.

Eu preferia a Lilá. Não gostava dela de verdade, mas devo dizer que ela era uma boa diversão.

Naquele momento nós estávamos numa sala qualquer que tínhamos entrado. Eu havia colocado feitiços de tranca na porta, pelo menos isso a Hermione havia servido, me ensinado a proteger portas pra que ninguém nos interrompa em momentos, bom, vocês sabem.

Lilá estava em cima da mesa que era usada por algum professor e eu estava entre suas pernas, ela me beijava loucamente e eu correspondia do mesmo modo. Sua blusa muito justa já estava com os botões todos abertos e seu sutiã estava solto.

Parei de beijá-la e puxei seu sutiã para cima e vi seus enormes seios. Eu nunca gostei de nada demais e Lilá era desse tipo, mas como eu disse, ela era um bom passatempo. Abocanhei um deles e comecei a chupar enquanto ela gemia ou gritava histericamente. Sei lá.

– Aiii Oun Oun... Vai.. Eu quero você..-a sua voz era melosa demais, mas eu precisava me aliviar, eu já estava muito excitado.

Então levantei sua saia e tirei sua calcinha fina e pequena e então me afundei nela sem pena. Vadias como ela gostam disso mesmo, não são aquelas que merecem amor e carinho.

– Isso Oun Oun... Vai... Força..- ela se mexia junto comigo enquanto eu fazia um vai e vem bem rápido e forte. Ela cravou as unhas minhas costas e gemeu baixinho no meu ouvido.

Passamos uns 20 minutos assim até que eu já não conseguia aguentar mais.

– Aahh...- eu já tinha me derramado dentro dela.

– Foi maravilhoso Oun Oun. Eu te amo...-ela disse e eu sai dela.

– É. Foi bom. Agora vamos Lilá, antes que sejamos pegos...- eu disse me limpando com um aceno da varinha e olhando ela se ajeitar.

\- Ta bom.

Nos vestimos e voltamos para a torre da Grifinória, subimos as escadas dos dormitórios feminino e masculino e antes de cada um ir pro seu ela parou a minha frente e me deu um selinho demorado.

– Sabe Oun Oun, eu acho que a Granger foi embora, fugiu de tanta vergonha...- ela ria venenosa.

– É. Isso nós vamos ver amanhã. Agora vamos dormir Lilá. Boa noite.

– Boa noite Ron.

Então eu entrei e fechei a porta.

P.O.V-Hermione Granger

Já fazia uns 20 a 30 minutos que Dobby havia saído para buscar a tal pessoa. E enquanto ele não volta eu fui arrumar minhas roupas no armário.

Vi também que teria que mudar o meu estilo, não poderia mais usar aquelas roupas tão certinhas..

Ouvi um conhecido "tec" de aparatacão, me virei para ver quem tinha vindo com Dobby e levei um susto.

– Gina!?..- eu perguntei e dei um breve sorriso.

– Oi Mione, quando Dobby apareceu me dizendo que eu precisava te ajudar em uma transformação de visual, eu pensei rápido e peguei tudo o que eu ia precisar e nós viemos...- ela disse segurando uma maleta que com certeza tinha feitiço indetectável de extensão, por que nem tudo iria caber numa coisinha pequena como aquela.

– Obrigado Dobby, mas agora você pode deixar eu e a Gina trabalharmos.

– Sim senhora. Dobby vai deixar as amigas de Harry Potter a sós.

Então ele saiu novamente do quarto com apenas um estralo de dedo.

– Mas me diz, quem te trouxe pra cá Mione?..- a ruiva sempre curiosa. Nos sentamos na cama.

– Foi o professor Snape.

– Sério!? O nojento do Snape!?...- eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça...- Bom, mas até que ele tem um corpo bem.

Ela não terminou por que eu a repreendi.

– Gina!

– O quê? Eu só estou dizendo a verdade. Mas agora me diz o que você quer fazer na sua mudança de visual?..-ela perguntou animada já me virando em na posição em que eu deveria ficar.

– Bom, meu cabelo está bem grande, esta passando dos ombros então eu acho que da pra fazer uma textura e uma cor bem bonita e bem diferente também quero que ninguém me reconheça Gina. Quero ficar linda... - eu disse.

– Então se prepara amiga! Vou fazer o meu melhor...- ela deu um sorriso e eu também.

– Ah! E depois quero que me ajude na questão das roupas também.

– Pode deixar. Vamos fazer o serviço completo..

E assim fiquei entregue as mãos dela. Eu confiava na Gina e acreditava que eu ficaria totalmente diferente do que era antes.


	6. O Resultado

Com todo aquele trabalho e as horas se passando cada vez mais rápidas, pedi para que Dobby nos trouxesse uma poção fortificante que eliminasse o sono.

Eu e Gina a bebemos e continuamos como se estivesse de manhã.  
Passaram-se mais ou menos uma 2 ou 3 horas de trabalho.

A ruiva não me deixava olhar no espelho até que eu estivesse totalmente pronta.

– Vamos logo Gina, por que essa demora toda!?..- eu perguntei enquanto ela terminava de passar o secador no meu cabelo.

– Calma Mione. Ficar bonita leva tempo sabia!?..- ela disse rindo.

– Ta, mas pelo menos me diz qual foi a cor que você usou em mim...- eu quase supliquei de curiosidade.

– Bom, vamos dizer que até Malfoy vai ficar com inveja do seu cabelo...- ela deu uma grande gargalhada.

– Ai meu Merlim! Me deixa ver Gina!

– Ta, já terminei mesmo. Vamo lá! 1, 2 e 3.

Então ela virou a cadeira onde eu estava sentada e retirou o pano que cobria meus ombros. Minha boca caiu. Simplesmente fiquei sem palavras.

Onde estava o castanho do meu cabelo!? Se foi. Eu agora estava loira! Isso mesmo!

Meus cabelos estavam sedosos e com grandes ondas platinadas, deixando algumas mechas escuras na raiz.

– Oh Gina!..- eu exclamei com a mão na boca..- Está lindo! E reaemte até o Malfoy vai ficar com inveja..- nós duas rimos.

– Que bom que gostou Mione.

– Gente, mas está incrível. Onde você aprendeu essas coisas!?

– Quando se é a única filha mulher de uma casa de homens Mione, você acaba aprendendo a se virar.

– Eu entendo.

– Mas agora vamos, ainda temos que dar um jeito nas suas roupas...- ela disse me puxando para perto do armário.

– Que horas são Gina?

– Uumm... São 4:20 da madrugada.

– Então fazemos assim: vamos apenas aprontar uma muda de roupa para eu usar daqui a pouco quando o professor Snape chegar e o resto a gente vê outro dia. Eu mesma peço para que Dobby te traga aqui.

– Está bem Mione. Vejo que você quer mesmo impressionar o professor Snape não!?..- o sorriso maldoso em seus lábios era quase impossível de não se perceber.

– Gina!..- eu a repreendi mais uma vez corando...- E até por que você tem que voltar para descansar um pouco antes das aulas começarem.

– Eu sei, mas Mi, você sabe que os outros vão falar que você fugiu e que não teve coragem de enfrentar a Lilá não é!?

– Eu sei, mas daqui a dois meses quando eu voltar, todos vão ver que Hermione Granger não foge de uma briga...- eu disse séria e depois sorri.

– É assim que se fala castanha... Ops! Loira...- ela disse e nós rimos.

Gina pegou uma das minhas saias, parecida com a do uniforme da escola, ela era preta com pregas e a ruiva a diminuiu um palmo a cima do joelho.

– Gina isso está muito curto...- eu disse argumentando.

– Aah Mione, você quer ou não impressionar as pessoas. E o morgão também!?..- ela perguntou marota.

– Ta, faça o que tiver de fazer...- eu ri meio envergonhada.

Depois ela pegou uma blusa branca justa de mangas curtas e um suéter pretro um pouco mais folgado.

– Olha, quando ele chegar esteja usando o suéter, mas depois de alguns minutos tire ele, para que ele veja, bom, o que você tem de melhor Mione...- ela riu de novo.

– Ta..- eu ri junto. Nós eramos loucas..- Então vamos provocar ele um pouco mais!?

– No que você esta pensando Mi!?..- ela perguntou chegando mais perto para escutar.

– Hum deixa eu ver se eu encontro.

Procurei dentro da mala até que achei. Uma gravata verde. Geralmente as minha eram vermelhas, mas eu sempre tinha de outras cores.

Peguei a peça e mostrei a ela que na mesma hora fez uma cara safada.

– Mione, você vai parecer uma aluna da Sonserina.

– Mas é justamente essa a idéia.

– Ok! Depois eu vou querer saber o resultado disso tudo heim.

– Pode deixar que você vai saber de cada detalhe amiga.

– Agora eu tenho que ir Mione. Depois a gente se vê..- ela disse me abraçando.

– Diga ao Harry que eu mandei um abraço. E fique de olho no que se comenta em Hogwarts pra mim tá. Quando for me mandar cartas, mande pelas corujas do corujal para que ninguém desconfie.

– Ta bom..

Então Dobby veio e levou Gina de volta para o castelo. Assim que ele voltou parou para me dar boa noite.

– Senhora Hermione tenha um bom resto de noite.

– Ah! Obrigado Dobby, bom pra você também.

– E se permite Dobby dizer, Dobby diz que a senhora está linda, esta muito diferente.

Eu fiquei meio sem jeito.

– Obrigado. Depois falo com você uma coisa. Preciso da sua ajuda.

– Sim senhora. Dobby ajuda, vou ficar esperando a senhora me chamar.

– Está bem, pode ir.

Depois que ele se foi, eu passei uma ultima vez em frente ao espelho, passei a mão pelo meu novo cabelo, eu tinha ficado com cara de mulher realmente.

Queria ver a cara do professor Snape e do Rony quando me vissem. E eles que se preparassem por que a nova Hermione iria atacar.

Voltei para a minha cama e fechei os olhos, não vi quanto tempo se passou, mas quando acordei só ouvi Dobby me chamar.

– Senhora, o mestre Snape chegou.

Dei um pulo só.. Meu coração acelerou e corri. O jogo iria começar.


	7. A reação de Snape

– Droga, droga, droga..- eu murmurei correndo de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto para me arrumar.

Dobby estava do lado de fora ainda me esperando para descermos.

– Eu já estou indo Dobby...- dei um pequeno grito. Eu não estava achando as minhas meias para calçar com o sapatinho de boneca que eu usava no colégio...- Maldição! Onde foram parar essas meias?

Até que as olhei em cima do criado mudo.

– Agora só falta uma maquiagem, tenho que ser rápida...- eu disse pra mim mesma.

Passei nada muito berrante, mas algo que me valorizasse e valorizasse meu novo visual, completei com um batom avermelhado para dar um ar fatal.

Olhei uma última vez no espelho, ajustei o suéter, mas eu sentia que a blusa por dentro estava muito apertada. Ela comprimia os meus seios deixando-os um pouco maiores. Joguei o cabelo só para um lado e pronto!

Abri a porta e olhei para o elfo que me esperava pacientemente.

– Vamos senhora. Mestre Snape deve estar zangado com a demora...- ele disse trêmulo.

– Não se preocupe Dobby. Vamos lá.

Passamos pelo corredor principal e chegamos no começo da grande escada, eu já podia ouvir um pequeno murmúrio do morcegão.

– Mas que menina insolente, está demorando por que!?.

Ele estava de costas para a escada, falando sozinho. Estava como sempre: com as suas vestes negras e o cabelo comprido ate os ombros. Com a postura muito reta e ar de superioridade.

Assim que ele ouviu os meus passos, parou e começou a falar comigo. A essa altura eu já estava no último degral.

– Por que a demora Granger? Sera que nem pra ser pontual você serve!? Grifinória estúp...- mas ele não terminou de falar, por que quando seus olhos pararam em mim ele simplesmente se calou e ficou me olhando de um jeito meio bobo.

– Desculpe a demora professor, mas eu tive algumas coisas para fazer...- eu disse tentando fazer uma voz sexy (O que não adiantou muito, mas pelo menos ficou mais agradável de se ouvir kkk). Ele continuava parado me olhando.

– Perdeu alguma coisa senhor?- eu perguntei brincalhona. Ele pareceu despertar de seu transe e seu rosto adotou uma expressão severa.

– Olha como fala comigo garota tola, podemos não estar mais em Hogwarts, mas eu ainda sou o seu professor!

– Desculpe professor..- eu finji uma falsa tristeza, mas meu íntimo eu não tinha ligado. Eu vi o espanto que ele teve quando me viu. E eu iria provocá-lo mais ainda.

– Venha logo para que eu possa lhe passar o que Dumbledore me mandou passar, não tenho tempo para crianças.

Aí eu não me aguentei. Já era a segundo da vez que ele me chamava de criança. Fiquei com raiva mas não fiz nada.

– Sim senhor..- eu disse e me aproximei da poltrona em que ele estava sentado e me sentei no sofá que estava na frente dele. Me sentei e cruzei minhas pernas bem torneadas, tirei o suéter e frouxei o nó da gravata verde.

Ele ficou me olhando enquanto fazia isso. Depois que eu terminei e parei para olhá-lo também ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

– Pode falar professor..- eu disse indicando para ele continuar.

P.O.V-Snape (especial)

Mas que merda era aquela!? Vi Hermi... Agh! Granger descer as escadas e ela estava... Linda! O que é que eu estou dizendo!? Ela continuava a mesma, mas estava muito diferente, estava parecendo uma mulher adulta, experiente e sexy. E aquela gravata? Botou para me provocar só pode!

Estava digna de uma Sonserina. Seus cabelos agora estavam loiros com mechas escuras e sua saia estava mais curta do que da última vez e pra completar, depois que ela tirou o maldito suéter ainda me deu uma visão privilegiada de um busto bem farto, sua blusa branca era justa e marcava muito bem a sua cintura fina. Droga! O que deu em mim. Ela é só a Granger sangue-ruim amiga do Potter.

Mas eu não estava conseguindo me concentrar direito com ela bem na minha frente e olha que o sofá em que ela estava não era tão distante da minha poltrona. Ela cruzou as pernas e eu não falei nada.

Depois que ela parou eu a olhei nos olhos e arquei uma sobrancelha, notei que sua boca estava mais avermelhada por causa do batom que estava usando. Fiquei com vontade de provar qual era o gosto daquela boca, mas não deixei que minhas vontades aparessessem.

–Pode falar professor..- ela disse com uma voz que eu ainda não tinha ouvido antes. Me senti ficando rígido entre as pernas. Aquilo era loucura, ela não poderia estar fazendo isso comigo.

– Dumbledore disse que a senhorita poderia pesquisar na biblioteca da mansão sobre Horcruxes..- eu disse apenas tentando controlar a minha voz, deixando-a sair fria e sem emoção como sempre.

– Horcruxes!?..- ela me olhou confusa.

– Sim, ele disse que você entenderia, afinal você é uma sabe-tudo não!?..- eu debochei.

–Não se preocupe, eu vou pesquisar e vou entender...- ela disse firme..- Era só isso!?

– Não! Ela mandou uma frase também para a senhorita.

– E onde está!?

– Aqui..- entreguei um papel que Dumbledore tinha me dado para dar a ela. Também não sabia o que tinha escrito, mas também não fiquei curioso...- Ele disse que era pra você ler quando estivesse sozinha e que encontraria as respostas para os seus problemas e para os outros.

Assim que sua mão tocou a minha eu senti um pequeno choque no local e ela também pareceu sentir, Ah! Eu já estava para não aguentar mais, precisava sair dali.

Dei o papel e me levantei, mesmo sabendo que o volume em minha calça era um pouco visível.

– Eu já vou, não sei quando volto com mais informações então você pode fazer o seu trabalho...- eu disse e ela também se levantou, nossos corpos ficaram muito próximos um do outro e eu pude sentir uma parte da sua respiração.

Acho que ela tinha percebido que havia mexido comigo.

– Eu fiz algo de errado professor!?- ela perguntou com um sorriso torto nos lábios.

Não sei o que deu em mim, mas perdi o pouco de autocontrole que restava em mim.

Em segundos eu coloquei meus braços ao redor de sua cintura e a emprenssei na paredo do outro lado da sala. Colei meu corpo no dela e deixei que ela sentisse o que tinha feito comigo.

Nossas respirações agora estavam descompassadas e ela me olhava meio assustada.

– Se está tentando me provocar Granger, vou logo lhe dizer, não brinque com o que você não pode aguentar. Não sou aquele seu amiguinho Weasley.

– Não estou fazendo nada professor e mesmo assim eu não deveria me preocupar, até por que o senhor mesmo disse: "Eu não fico com crianças"...- ela disse me provocando ainda mais.

Fiquei meio paralisado depois disso, tanto que ela teve chance de sair do meu aperto e depois começou a se ajeitar. Me virei novamente para ela e ficamos nos encarando por um segundo.

– Agora pode ir Professor. E me deixe trabalhar.

Ela se virou e saiu andando graciosamente, nem levou o suéter que tinha deixado no sofá. Peguei-o para mim e senti o cheiro. E era tão bom.

Sacodi a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e vi que ela já tinha subido a escadaria...

– Maldição! O que deu em mim!?..-perguntei baixo e fui para a cozinha, então aparatei.

É! O meu dia iria ser longo e graças a Hermione Granger eu não vou conseguir dormir a noite.

Ela estava jogando e nesse jogo jogam dois. Ela seria minha.


	8. Horcruxes

Me joguei de uma vez na cama, eu não acredtivana no que tinha feito.. Meu Merlim! Eu tinha provocado do meu professor!

Quando ele me jogou na parede não pude deixar de notar que ele estava excitado. Nossa! Deu certo mesmo. Mas fiquei com raiva quando ele me chamou de criança, ninguém mais me chamaria assim, nem mesmo o professor Snape.

Não pude deixar de sentir também os seus músculos, apesar de toda aquela roupa cobrir muita coisa, eu senti. E posso dizer que Severo Snape é muito definido. Que homem é esse!? Eu nunca havia sentido algo assim nem pelo Ronald.

Mas então eu me lembrei do papel que ele tinha me dado, qual seria essa frase que Dumbledore tanto acha que será de grande ajuda!?

Abri devagar o pequeno pedaço de papel que estava na minha mão e olhei uma fina e caprichosa caligrafia.

 _ **"O bem está no mal e o mal está no bem, mas se não saber o que escolher... Escolha aquilo que lhe tráz**_ _ **mais dúvida"**_

O que aquilo queria dizer!? Dumbledore devia mesmo estar ficando maluco, até por que ele não tinha deixado nenhum referencial para se basear.. Era tudo muito vago naquela frase.

Balancei a cabeça tentando afastar os pensamentos. Me levantei e coloquei uma roupa mais folgada, já que não tinha ninguém para impressionar, tirei meus sapatos e desci para a biblioteca.

O lugar pelo qual eu era tão apaixonada e que por muitas vezes eu fui julgada por essa paixão.

Incrível por que eu ainda não tinha tido tempo para conhecê-la, mas eu o faria agora.

Abri a porta que dava acesso a essa parte da casa e fiquei boquiaberta. Ela era maravilhosa, o espaço todo era preenchido por grandes estantes cheias de livros variados e bem no canto havia uma lareira e um sofá vermelho.

– Pelo menos Snape tem bom gosto.- eu murmurei ainda admirada..- Parece ser maior que a de Hogwarts.

Olhei para a parede e havia uma plaquinha de prata reluzente dizendo: _**"É só desejar e aparecerá"**_

– Livro sobre as Horcruxes..- eu disse firme e então um livro grosso e velho de capa vermelha veio flutuando até minhas mãos. Dei um pequeno espirro por conta da poeira, me sentei no sofá e comecei a folhea-lo.

Depois de um certo tempo lendo e eu fiquei imaginando como uma pessoa teria coragem de ser tão cruel e mal a ponto de matar pessoas inocentes para dividir sua alma em várias partes. E eu sabia que Voldemort tinha feito isso, mas a pergunta era: Em quantas partes ele tinha dividido?

Quanto mais rápido soubéssemos, mais rápido as procuraríamos e as destruiríamos.

Mas a frase de Dumbledore também ainda não fazia muito sentido. Nem pra pra guerra e nem pros meus problemas.

– Isso tudo é muito loucura...- eu disse pra mim mesma..- Dobby?

Eu o chamei e logo ele apareceu.

– Chamou senhora Hermione!?

– Será que você poderia me trazer uma xícara de café ou de chá!?

– Claro senhora! Eu volto já...- e então ele sumiu.

– É! Vamos ter um pouco de trabalho aqui.


	9. O quadro

Depois de tanto pesquisar e descobrir mais sobre as Horcruxes eu resolvi descansar.

Saí da biblioteca e me direcionei ao banheiro, tomei um banho, coloquei uma roupa leve e me joguei na cama.

Fiquei olhando para o teto e pensando em como estariam as coisas em Hogwarts, o que estariam falando do meu "sumiço" e o que Rony estaria fazendo. Não!

Eu me repreendi mentalmente.

Ele tinha me humilhado e eu iria pagar com a mesma moeda, mas eu ainda tinha outro "problema": O professor Snape.

Ele meio que surtou hoje de manhã e disse umas coisas que me deixaram meio nervosa. Mas eu iria continuar com o plano.

Seduzir o Morcegão não seria muito fácil.

E agora que não tinha mais nada pra fazer, eu descidi confeccionar minhas roupas novas para quando eu voltasse pra Hogwarts. O que eu achava que não fosse demorar muito.

Não ia aguentar passar 2 meses inteiros sem fazer nada e ainda mais sendo visitada apenas pelo Snape.

Peguei tudo o que eu tinha e fui encurtando, mudando, dando um toque de brilho, um pouco de glamour e deixando mais bonito.

Passou-se pouco tempo, mas pra mim era uma eternidade.

Então saí do quarto e dei uma volta por aquela imensa mansão. Ela era realmente deslumbrante. Os Prince tinham muito bom gosto e eram muito fascinados pela Sonserina, tanto que os detalhes da casa eram em um verde esmeralda e um prateado supremo.  
Dando um ar de sofisticação àquela moradia.

Agora eu estava passando por um corrdor vazio de móveis, mas possuía muitos retratos, muitos quadros.

Todos com rostos aristocráticos e de narizes empinados. Eu ri internacionalmente.

– Você garota...- a voz de um dos quadros me chamou. Era uma mulher de longos cabelos negros lisos e olhos das mesma cor.

– Sim.

– Você é Hermione Granger não!?

– Sou sim, como me conhece?

– Ahh querida, faz um bom tempo que não entra nenhuma mulher nessa casa e quando você chegou. Bom, eu logo fiquei sabendo e mesmo assim, quem não conhece a melhor amiga de Harry Potter, o menino que sobreviveu!?..- ela deu uma pequena risada e piscou pra mim. Fiquei meio sem jeito.

– Ah sim! Por causa do Harry..- eu confirmou..- Se me permite, quem é a senhora?

– Eu sou Eillem Prince, a matriarca da família Prince e mãe de Severo.

Minha boca se abriu em um grande "O".

– A senhora é a mãe do professor Snape!?.- eu perguntei meio abobalhada.

– Não menina, sou mãe de Merlin..- ela disse irônica..- É claro que eu sou mãe Severo. Olhe pra mim, somos quase idênticos. Só muda que ele é um homem..- a sua risada foi bem alta e aguda e eu vi que apesar de ser uma doida, ela era uma boa pessoa.

– Percebo a diferença..- eu disse rindo para acompanhá-la..- Mas por que a senhora disse que faz anos que não entra uma mulher aqui?

– Simples, por que faz muitos anos que não habita ninguém nessa casa, a não ser meu filho que vinha muito aqui nos seus tempos de escola e a última mulher que ele trouxe foi uma ruiva. Sim! Ela era ruiva...- ela dizia pensativa.

Eu estava prestando muita atenção, eu sabia quem era a tal mulher que Snape havia trago para aquela casa.

– Ela por acaso se chamava Lílian senhora Prince?.- eu perguntei.

– Oh sim! Sim, esse era o nome dela. Era uma garota adorável. Pena que morreu muito cedo, posso dizer que meu filho a amava de verdade..- ela disse e eu fiquei meio paralisada.

– O professor Snape gostava da mãe do Harry?. - eu perguntei mais para mim mesma.

– Sim minha criança. Ele gostava.

Não respondi mais nada. Apenas saí andando sem direção por aquela enorme casa. Não sei por que, mas uma lágrima solitária rolou por meu rosto, meus olhos ardiam.

Só parei quando vi que estava no quarto.

– Por que eu estou desse jeito? Ele tem todo o direito de ter gostado e de ainda gostar dela..- eu disse e joguei um vaso de flores que estava perto na parede...- Droga! Eu estou gostando dele. Por que todo homem que eu gosto tem que gostar de outra!?

Eu estava gritando, a essa hora eu já chorava fortemente.

– Droga!

Joguei mais algumas coisas no chão e na parede, eu precisava descontar a minha raiva.

Que maldita hora a que eu nasci, não servia nem para conquistar alguém.

– GRANGER?! Mas o que você está fazendo?

Só parei quando ouvi a voz dele que me olhava com uma mistura de pura descrença e irritação.

–Não é da sua conta professor..- eu quase cuspi a última palavra.

Ele andou até mim de forma ameaçadora me olhando com seus olhos negros brilhando de ódio, pegou forte meu braço me fazendo sentir um pouco de dor.

– Como ousa falar assim comigo menina insolente? Eu ainda sou seu professor!..- sua voz era baixa, porém letal.

– Você pode ser meu professor, mas eu não tenho que lhe dar explicações, assim como o senhor não me da explicações da sua professor..- eu olhava do mesmo jeito que ele.

– Você está louca? O que deu em você Granger?..- ele perguntou já afrouxando o aperto em meu braço.

– Já disse que isso não é da sua conta professor!.- eu gritei um pouco alto demais.

Eu não vi o que aconteceu direito. De repente eu só me senti sendo prensada contra a parede e senti lábios quentes cobrindo os meus. Eles se mexiam em perfeita sincronia.

O sabor era viciante, seu hálito quente junto do meu era uma mistura incrível. As mãos ágeis dele apertavam minha cintura com urgência, mas logo depois elas aliviaram e passaram a fazer um leve carinho. Só então que eu me dei conta do que estava acontecendo.

Eu o empurrei.

Ele pareceu sair do transe também. Ficamos nos olhando com as respirações descompassadas, lábios vermelhos e rostos esfogueados.

– Isso não deveria ter acontecido Granger..- ele disse sério ainda me olhando.

– Foi o senhor que me agarrou..- eu protestei. Como assim!? Ele queria me culpar agora?

– Você não deveria ter me provocado garota!..- isso não saiu mais que um sussurro.

– Mas eu não fiz nada agora..- eu tentei novamente.

Mas ele não me deu ouvidos e foi em direção a porta. Quando ele estava pra sair eu resolvi falar.

– Por que não disse antes que tinha gostado de Lílian Potter?..- eu perguntei.

Ele se virou pra mim e com o mesmo ar de sempre, de superioridade e indiferença me disse.

– Eu não tenho que lhe dar explicações, assim como você não me da explicações da sua...- e saiu do quarto.

Meu queixo caiu.. Ele havia usado a minha resposta contra mim mesma.

– Seu idiota..- eu sussurrei e voltei a chorar, mas dessa vez foi um choro de tristeza. Ele havia ido embora e por mais que eu não admitisse.

Eu estava me apaixonando por Severo Snape. Acho que sempre fui apaixonada por ele e nunca tinha percebido, mas ainda tinha o Rony e desse sim eu precisava me vingar.

O problema do Snape eu resolveria depois. Mas não teve outra saída. Naquela noite eu fiquei apenas pensando no beijo que troquei com ele. Isso me deu mais ânimo para continuar com meus planos.


	10. Alvo está louco

P.O.V-Severo Snape (especial)

Assim que saí do quarto eu aparatei direto pra Hogwarts.

Como pude ter perdido o controle? Ela era só uma alunasinha da Grifinória insolente e metida a sabe-tudo.

Parei nas masmorras e depois segui para o escritório do velho caduco que tenho como mestre.

Se o outro não era também meu mestre? Não! Voldemort era apenas um louco que tinha uma sede de poder doentia e era um louco na qual eu tinha que "servir" pra um bem maior.

Eu sabia que eu estava pagando as consequências dos meu primeiros atos como adulto. Eu não deveria ter me juntado aos comensais da morte pra começar, mas na juventude e levado pelo ódio dele. Do homem que roubou a mulher que eu amava, Thiago Potter.

Eu fiz isso e acabei provocando não só a morte dele, mas também de Lílian.  
Minha tão amada Lílian, inocente e tão doce.

Eu sempre tive uma dúvida sobre a paternidade daquele moleque intrometido do Potter. Até por que eu tive com Lílian uma última noite antes dela se casar com Thiago, mas quando o garoto chegou em Hogwarts pude ver que ele tem o mesmo jeito do pai, embora seus olhos fossem da mãe.

Antes de entrar na sala do diretor eu assumi a minha postura de sempre: A do comensal frio e sem sentimentos, mesmo que aquele velho conseguisse me fazer ser um pouco melhor.

– Severo, meu filho, você voltou muito rápido, achei que fosse ficar um pouco mais com a senhorita Granger para passar mais detalhes..- ele estava sentado em sua cadeira de sempre, olhando por cima dos óculos meia-lua com um sorriso brincalhão nos lábios.

– Tive que vir embora. Ela estava descontrolada Alvo! Eu... Eu perdi o controle também e.. Ahh! Eu fiz uma besteira!..- eu afirmei nervoso, mas meu tom ainda era baixo.

– Severo relaxe. Agora me diga o que foi que aconteceu na mansão Prince que conseguiu te deixar nesse estado. Nunca o tinha visto assim!..- ele disse calmo apontando para que eu me sentasse.

Me sentei e contei tudo o que havia acontecido.

– Agora eu entendi! Meu filho, parece que a senhorita Granger nutre um sentimento por você e isso é uma coisa que você parece fazer também.

– Eu não tenho nenhum sentimento por aquela pirralha insolente...- eu disse com raiva.

– Negar isso só vai piorar as coisas, entenda meu jovem amigo!

– E se isso for realmente verdade, se ela gostar de mim e se eu começar a sentir algo por ela...- eu dei uma pausa para pensar no que dizer, ele me olhava atentamente..- O que sugere que eu faça!? Que viva esse "amor" e depois que essa maldita guerra acabe nós nos casemos e vivamos felizes para sempre?..- eu perguntei sarcástico.

Ele simplesmente me olhou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

– Isso!..- ele disse calmo.

– Ah! Tenha dó Alvo! Ela ainda é praticamente uma criança e eu tenho o dobro da sua idade. Não iria dar certo e você sabe mais do que ninguém que eu a estaria botando em risco se ficasse com ela. O Lord não ia gostar nada de saber que eu estou me relacionando com uma sangue-ruim.

– Mas ela não é uma nascida-trouxa qualquer. Ela é a amiga de Harry Potter, o garoto que ele tanto quer matar. Diga que está apenas retirando informações necessária

Parei para pensar um pouco.

– Sim! Isso pode fazer sentido pra ele..-eu disse me acalmando mais...- Mas ainda tem o Weasley, tenho certeza que depois do que ele fez com ela, ela vai quer vingança e axo que ela ainda sente algo por ele. Não se esqueça que o Potter também não iria gostar de saber que o professor que ele mais odeia está com a melhor amiga dele.

Quando eu pensei que ele fosse concordar comigo e dizer que aquilo era realmente uma grande loucura e que eu deveria me afastar da Granger, ele não fez nada, apenas me olhou e eu ouvi umas poucas palavras saírem de sua boca.

– Severo, você sabe muito bem que Harry e Rony podem não sair vivos dessa guerra, assim como eu...- seu olhar agora tinha ficado mais intenso e o azul de seus olhos tomaram uma cor mais sombria...- Ela vai precisar de algum apoio no pior dos casos.

Minha mente começou a girar, como assim, o que aquele velho maluco queria dizer!? Não! Eu não tive esse trabalho durante todo esse tempo para no final, aquele muleque atrevido viesse morrer e perder essa maldita guerra.

– Você me entendeu Severo?!

– Sim Dumbledore. Eu entendi..- eu disse sério.

– Ótimo, então pode ir. Você se faça as fases com a Granger e se dê uma nova oportunidade de amar também meu filho, isso te fará bem.

Eu saí da sala sem dizer nada. Imerso em meus pensamentos, o que eu faria? Voltaria lá onde ela e levaria um buquê de flores dizendo "eu te amo"?! Não! Eu continuaria do meu jeito.

Mas ainda tinha que resolver essa história do Weasley.. Ele não deve, não pode e nem vai chegar mais perto dela..  
Eu já me decidi e Hermione Jean Granger será minha.

P.O.V-Hermione Granger.

Eu não vi a hora em que eu parei de chorar e de quebrar o máximo de coisas que eu encontrei no meu caminho.

– Senhora! O que aconteceu aqui...-Dobby apareceu ao meu lado com os olhinhos verdes arregalados de espanto.

Meus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados do choro, eu tinha um pequeno corte na mão por causa de um caco de vidro e meu cabelo estava bagunçado.

– Dobby, só limpe as coisas aqui está bem..- eu disse mais delicada...- Será que você pode arrumar minhas coisas na minha mal!?..- eu perguntei.

– Mas, pra onde a senhora vai? Não ia ficar aqui por dois meses?

– Mudança de planos, você vai me levar pra Hogwarts... - eu disse me levantando e começando a me ajeitar, eu iria ter o que eu quero e ia dar um jeito de aproximar o fim dessa guerra também.

– Mas senhora...- ele tentou argumentar.

– Não discuta Dobby..- meu olhos agora brilhavam de determinação...- Tenho coisas para conquistar.


	11. Volta inesperada

Não quis nem avisar que eu iria voltar. Até por que provavelmente eu ia falar com Dumbledore no momento em que chegasse na escola.

Eu já aguardava Dobby na sala, ele tinha ficado no quarto só para terminar de pegar algumas coisas pra mim.  
Então ele apareceu na escada levitando minha mala.

– Está tudo pronto Senhora Granger...-o pequeno elfo ainda tremia só com a ideia do que eu poderia fazer naquele momento.

– Então vamos logo Dobby. Quero rever algumas pessoas..- meu sorriso era um pouco maléfico.

– Senhora.. É-É.. A senhora tem certeza de que é uma boa ideia voltar pro castelo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, ainda esta muito recente, e sem a permissão do diretor Dumbledore ou do professor Snape.

– Não se preocupe com isso meu amigo. Eu vou falar com o diretor assim que eu chegar em Hogwarts, mas primeiro você tem que me levar não!?..- eu ri para ele que também abriu um sorriso.

– Sim senhora! É pra já.

E num estalar de dedos tudo girou, meu pés não tocavam mais o chão, algo nos puxava sem sabermos o que era. E o que parecia demorar muito, acabou num instante.

Eu agora estava com a mala em frente ao quadro da mulher gorda.

– É aqui que eu vou lhe deixar senhora.

– Obrigado Dobby! Pode ir. Depois nós conversamos..- eu disse e lhe dei um aperto de mão.

– O que precisar, eu vou estar na cozinha.

– Tudo bem, agora vá! Não quero te causar problemas.

Depois que ele se foi eu disse a senha para a mulher gorda e entrei no salão comunal. Ainda bem que eu lembrava.  
Devo dizer que eu não esperava por isso. No momento em que eu entrei na sala vi Harry e Gina se pegando no sofá em frente a grande lareira, eles nem tinham percebido que alguém mais estava lá.

– Harry!? Gina!?..- eu os chamei e os dois se viraram para mim assustados..-O que foi? Não sentiram minha falta!?- eu perguntei brincando e comecei a rir.

– Mione? O que você ta fazendo aqui?..- Gina perguntou ainda meio assutada, mas veio me abraçar.

– É Mione, você não ia ficar na casa do Morcegão por dois meses!?..- o moreno complementou e me abraçou também.

– É bom ver vocês também...- eu disse irônica.

– Mione! Carambas você está linda..-Harry disse meio que babando, mas depois levou um pequeno tapa da ruiva na cabeça. Eu ri disso.

– É, mas eu tenho que concordar que eu fiz uma ótima mudança na Mi..-Gina riu também.

– Cadê o resto do pessoal gente?..- eu perguntei vendo que não havia nenhum sinal de movimento no salão.

– Já está na hora do jantar Mione. Com certeza todos já estão no grande salão jantando...- Harry me explicou.

– Então é a hora perfeita..- eu disse sorrindo.

– O que voce está pretendendo fazer Mi?..- a ruiva me questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

– Quero fazer uma entrada triunfal e não me leve a mal Ginny, mas eu quero que o seu irmão veja o que ele perdeu quando escolheu fixar com aquela Baranga da Lilá.

– Eu sei Mione, o Rony não tinha o direito de humilhar você na frente de todo mundo, você só vai dar o troco nele..- ela disse me apoiando e rindo marota.

– Só tome cuidado Mi..- Harry disse.

– Não se preocupe Harry, eu vou tomar. Agora vamos! Não quero perder mais um minuto. Quero ver a cara do seu irmão e daquela vaca...- eu disse animada..- Eu estou bem assim?

– Está sim amiga. Harry vá na frente por favor, eu só vou fazer uma coisa na Mione e não de bandeira não.. - o olha da ruiva era ameaçador.

– Sim senhora...- ele disse brincando e saiu.

Assim que o moreno deixou o local, Gina correu para o andar de cima e voltou com um baton vermelho. Passou em mim e ajeitou meu cabelo fazendo com que ficasse leve e solto, as ondas loiras agora estavam mais brilhantes e bonitas.

– Gina, vc tem certeza que isso não é demais!?..- eu perguntei.

– Tenho Mi, pronto! Seu cabelo está ótimo, a sua farda está no comprimento certo e o batom está divino. Você está uma verdadeira diva...- a ruiva riu.

– É, mas agora vamos.

Saímos do salão comunal da Grifinória e seguimos para a salão de principal. Eu andava mais nervosa e ansiosa do que qualquer pessoa na face da terra.

Até que finalmente chegamos a frente da grande porta de carvalho.

– Você está pronta Hermione?..- a ruiva me perguntou.

– Sim! Eu estou!

P.O.V-Autora.

O grande salão estava lotado de alunos, muitos conversavam sobre as aulas, sobre a espera das férias, sobre suas famílias ou somente sobre coisas banais. Mas muitos ainda não haviam esquecido o incidente de dois dias atrás. O que havia acontecido com Hermione Granger, a menina mais inteligente da Grifinória, naquele momento circulava pela boca de poucos grupos de pessoas.

Aquele jantar parecia estar normal, tudo estava em sei devido lugar, os alunas estavam esperando a comida aparecer nas mesas, os professores do mesmo jeito.

Mas havia um em especial que não estava com fome nenhuma, aliais, ele não estava se concentrando naquele lugar. Ele estava pensando em uma certa castanha que agora estava loira.

Na mesa da Grifinória Rony e Lilá estavam sentados juntos rindo e agpra comendo, Harry, que a pouco tinha chegado, sentou-se um pouco distante do amigo e da sua namorada. Ele estava ansioso do mesmo jeito para ver qual seria a reação de Rony assim que Hermione entrasse e visse como ela estava. Que por sinal até ela havia ficado impressionado com a mudança dela.. Ela estava loira agora, estava mais linda e enfim! Mais mulher e se já chamava atenção antes, imaginava como seria agora. No fundo o moreno tinha pena de seu amigo ruiva.

Hermione gostava dele de verdade e ele simplesmente desprezou o amor que ela tinha. E Hardy tinha certeza que a castanha, que agora era loira, podia ser bem vingativa quando queria.

P.O.V-Hermione Granger

Tinha chegado a hora! Eu e Gina estávamos em frente as grandes portas de carvalho. Gina tbm havia se arrumado mais para poder sair e ficar igual a mim poderosa, essa era a palavra que nos definia naquele momento.

– Você está pronta Mi!?..- a ruiva me perguntou.

Naquele pequeno instante eu lembrei que lá dentro estaria as pessoas que me fizeram de idiota e também estaria o Snape e o professor Dumbledore. É. Valeria a pena.

– Sim..- eu disse firme.

– Então vamos.

Ela abriu as portas com um pouco a mais de força e nos entramos. As duas de cabeças erguidas e um sorriso doce no rosto.

O salão inteiro havia parado para nos olhar e logo os cochichos foram ouvidos. Nós andávamos graciosamente para a mesa da Grifinória. E a única coisa que me deu prazer de ver naquela hora, foi a expressão de horror que estava estampada nos rostos de Ronald Weasley e de sua namorada Lilá Brown.

Meu sorriso se abriu mais ainda.


	12. Um quase jantar

[...] Meu sorriso cresceu mais ainda.

Nós andávamos graciosamente pelo salão até chegar à mesa da Grifinória.  
Gina e eu estávamos lado a lado.

O silêncio então reinou quando nos sentamos, mas eu ainda podia ver os olhares espantados. Principalmente de duas pessoas: Rony e o professor Snape , que estavam de bocas abertas, talvez por surpresa ou somente por não esperar que eu estivesse ali linda e maravilhosa.. (Modesta não?! Kkk).

Nos sentamos ao lado de Harry, que estava um pouco afastado do amigo ruivo.

– Nossa que fome!...- o moreno exclamou..- Vocês demoraram.

– Desculpa Harry, mas a Mione tinha que se arrumar..- Gina disse enquanto se servia de um pouco de torta.

–Ata..- ele confirmou de boca cheia.

– Eu não. Sua namorada é que é muito cheia de frescura.- eu disse rindo.  
Eu via o olhar de Lilá fixo em mim.

– Mas..- alguém não deixou Harry terminar o que ia dizer e o interrompeu, adivinhem quem foi.

– Desculpa Hermione querida..- o cinismo era claro na voz dela..- Mas como você se sente depois de ter sido humilhada por nós, já está melhor?!..-Lilá perguntou venenosa e Rony só olhava ainda de olhos arregalados.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a minha direção. Até mesmo o de Harry e de Gina, na eu continuei calada me servindo de um pouco de batatas fritas.

– Hum! Isso aqui deve estar uma delícia!..- eu disse rindo.

– Você é surda ou o gato comeu a sua língua garota?! Ah não! Eu me esqueci que nem os animais querem você..- ela provocou de novo e algumas de suas amigas idiotas riram.

Eu levantei a minha cabeça levemente e olhei para ela com um sorriso doce que a fez ficar espantada com aquela minha reação, acho que o que ela menos esperava era que eu estivesse sorrindo.

– Não sou surda e tampouco muda, só me recuso a gastar a minha preciosa saliva com uma vadia que só serve para ser comida por todos e depois jogada fora. Satisfeita?! Espero que esteja por que eu pretendo terminar o meu jantar em paz sem nenhuma vaca me importunando..- eu disse e os alunos da Grifinória começaram a segurar o riso ao ver a cara de Lilá.

Ela estava vermelha de raiva por causa daquela resposta e da minha ousadia. Se levantou e começou a gritar no salão.

– Como ousa falar assim comigo sua vadia sangue-ruim?!

Eu, que está ainda sentada, me levantei também assim como Gina é maior parte dos alunos. Da mesa dos professores, Snape também já estava de pé saindo pela porta dos fundos.

Dumbledore ainda olhava a cena e Minerva estava atônita.

– Olha como fala comigo você, até por que não sou eu que sou a vadia aqui..-eu disse com raiva.

– Vamos Mione, não vai adiantar você brigar com ela..- Harry me aconselhou baixo pegando no meu braço, eu apenas sacudi a cabeça em confirmação e nós estávamos indo em direção a saída.

– Você acha que está bonita?! Loira?! Está mais parecendo o Malfoy..- ela zombou e riu..- Sua doninha loira.

Eu parei por um instante e vi Draco vacilar de raiva na mesa da Sonserina.  
Me virei um pouco pra ela e disse apenas uma frase.

– Ah! Feche a boca do seu namorado, por que ele está babando pela doninha loira aqui..- e comecei a rir junto com Gina.

Saímos do grande salão ainda vendo que Lilá estava aos resmungos de raiva lá dentro e brigando com Rony que ainda parecia paralisado. Ele tinha caído em si, tinha visto que fez uma grande besteira..

Assim que chegamos à torre da Grifinória levamos um susto, por que uma pessoa já nos esperava lá, ou melhor, me esperava.

– Seja bem vinda de volta senhorita Granger..- Minerva estava em pé ao lado da lareira.

– Ah professora, eu não esperava pela sua visita a torre uma hora dessa.- eu disse meio sem graça.

– Sei que você não esperava, ainda mais depois de mais um show no salão principal..- ela disse sugestiva.- Potter e Weasley ficam, mas você Granger vem comigo, pegue suas coisas, você ficará em um quarto separado.

– Mas professora..- a ruiva tentou argumentar.

– Não discuta senhorita Weasley.

– Nao se preocupe Ginny. Eu vou pegar a minha mala professora..- eu disse e subi as escadas, voltei com ela na mão e me despedi dos dois prometendo contar tudo depois.

Seguimos os corredores em silêncio até chegarmos as masmorras.

– Minerva, por que me trouxe para as masmorras?

– Como Dumbledore me disse que você e o professor Snape estão trabalhando juntos para o bem da ordem e do nosso lado nessa guerra, então decidimos que seria melhor se seu quarto fosse aqui, onde você vai passar maior tão trabalhando pesquisas.

– Poxa! Vocês decidiram isso rápido em?!.- eu disse surpresa.

– Tínhamos decidido isso desde quando você havia partido, quando você voltasse era assim que ia ser, pelo que notei você que adiantar a sua volta..- ela tinha uma expressão severa no rosto.

– É...- eu apenas concordei e então paramos em frente a uma porta negra.

– O professor Dumbledore e Snape estão aí dentro pra conversar com você rapidamente e depois você pode ficar sozinha no seu quarto. Boa noite senhorita Granger.

– Boa noite professora..- eu disse e ela se foi. Eu abri a porta com a mala na mão. Os dois estavam em pé conversando quando olharam pra mim.

Ele estava como sempre, todo de preto, com os cabelos negros escorridos até o pescoço e os olhos fixos em mim agora. Já Dumbledore estava diferente, ele parecia cansado e escondia uma das mãos por dentro das vestes.

– Boa noite professores..- eu disse fechando a porta e colocando a mala perto da cama. Abaixei a minha cabeça e esperei que algum deles começassem.

– Boa noite senhorita Granger..- o mais velho me cumprimentou-me com a voz calma e risonha de sempre, eu olhei para ele e lhe dei um sorriso singelo.-Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso com a sua volta tão repentina ao castelo.

– Eu sei senhor e me desculpe por não ter avisado antes, mas é que no calor do momento eu não pensei direito e eu já estava entediada de ficar na mansão Prince sozinha..- eu disse desviando algumas vezes o meu olhar para Snape que ainda estava me olhando fixamente como se estivesse com raiva.

– Foi uma loucura isso sim, voltar para o castelo apenas para causar uma briga no meio do jantar, espero que esteja satisfeita Granger, pois agora você é o assunto da boca de todos os alunos..- o moreno disse estressado, mas aquilo parecia outra coisa.

– Não quis causar tumulto nenhum se quer saber professor Snape, eu apenas não queria ter que ficar sozinha naquela casa.

–Mas eu estaria indo lá e Dobby também estaria com você..- ele argumentou ainda com raiva.

– Com todo respeito, mas eu não o considero uma boa companhia professor..- eu disse provocativa.

– Ora sua menina insolente..- ela disse gritando baixo.

– Severo relaxe..- Dumbledore interviu na nossa discussão..- Sim, foi errado a senhorita ter voltado ao castelo, mas ninguém poderia a obrigar a ficar na mansão se não quisesse... Contudo o nosso combinado era outro e a senhorita , por mais que eu não queira fazer isso, vai ter que cumprir uma detenção com o professor Snape além de ter que ajudá-lo nas pesquisas para a guerra..- o mais velho disse calmamente.

– Mas professor..- eu tentei, mas ele já estava saindo pela porta.

– Até mais senhorita.

E fechou a porta.

Eu agora olhava para o mestre de poções a minha frente, ele parecia totalmente atraente quando estava com raiva. E agora eu não conseguia me esquecer do gosto que sua boca tinha e do calor que o seu corpo emanava.

Droga Hermione! Você não podia estar pensando nisso agora, eu disse pra mim mesma. Nós estávamos sozinhos em um quarto nas masmorras.

– Acho que o senhor também já pode sair professor Snape.- eu disse apontando para a porta fechada.

– Você fez isso apenas para chamar a atenção dele não é?!..- ele perguntou baixo e grave.

– De quem o senhor está falando?..- eu perguntei..- Não fiz isso pra chamar atenção de ninguém. Eu só queria voltar.

– Pare de mentir pra mim Granger, eu sei que você quer vingança do Weasley e da namoradinha dele por tererm feito aquilo com você, mas digo uma coisa, você pode brincar com ele, mas não brinque comigo. Eu posso ser bem perigoso quando quero..- ele disse com um sorriso torto e sombrio nos lábios que me deu arrepio na espinha.

– Está me ameaçando professor?..- eu perguntei.

– É apenas um aviso.

– Ótimo! Agora saia do meu quarto..-eu apontei para a porta novamente.

Ele foi chegando mais perto de mim.

– Não antes de eu fazer isso.

Então ele me pegou nos braços e me jogou na cama vindo logo após não deixando chance de eu fugir de seu aperto.

Colocou seu corpo contra o meu e me beijou, um beijo ardente e urgente. Eu primeiro tentei me debater, mas ele era mais forte então eu cedi.

Agarrei em seu cabelo negro, e bem diferente do que diziam e, seu cabelo não era nem um pingo oleoso. As mãos de Snape passeavam por todo o meu corpo até eu começar a sentir um volume em sua calça. Me debati de novo até ele me soltar e me olhar com aqueles olhos negros cheios de desejo.  
Ele saiu de cima de mim ainda me olhando.

– O senhor não devia ter feito isso.

– Vá descansar e amanhã voltamos ao trabalho. Eu ainda não esqueci o que fez, nossa conversa ainda não terminou.- ele disse e foi embora.


	13. O falatório do dia seguinte

Fui me deitar pensando no show que foi o meu retorno ontem e é claro! No beijo que o professor Snape havia me dado antes de sair do meu quarto, que a propósito agora é nas masmorras, perto do quarto dele e da sala dele.

Resumindo! Eu vou praticamente conviver com aquele morcego idiota que... Que eu tanto gosto! Agh droga! Como fui gostar dele?

Mas isso não importava agora. Como as masmorras eram mal iluminadas tive que botar um despertador para que eu pode-se acordar na hora. Hoje seria um dia bem cheio, teria de ir para as aulas, fazer a detenção com ele e assim que chegasse no quarto eu iria procurar mais sobre horcruxes.

Me levantei da cama e fui tomar um banho rápido, não podia perder o café da manhã. Coloquei o uniforme agora com uma nova customização, ajeitei meu cabelo em um coque com alguns fios soltos dando uma jovialidade ao meu visual, coloquei os sapatinhos de boneca e passei um batom de uma tonalidade Rosa para vermelho mais claro do que o da noite anterior.

Me olhei no espelho e gostei do resultado, peguei a mochila e coloquei nas costa e saí do quarto rumando para o salão principal. Graças a Merlin que eu não encontrei com Snape no caminho, mas foi inevitável não olhar para a mesa dos professores e perceber que ele estava lá como sempre, ao lado de Dumbledore com suas habituais vestes negras e expressão severa no rosto.

Fui andando pelo corredor até a mesa da Grifinória e me sentei ao lado de Gina e Harry.

– Bom dia gente..- eu disse dando um sorriso pra eles. Também vi Rony sentado um pouco mais afastado junto com Lilá, ela não deve ter tido uma boa noite, pois estava com a cara mais fechada do mundo, eu nem liguei o olhar de desprezo que ela me lançou assim que cheguei. Apenas comecei a colocar meu café da manhã no prato.

– Bom dia Mi. Iai? Dormiu bem? Como foi nas masmorras? Você levou uma bronca? Vão te expulsar por causa de ontem?..- Gina estava eufórica ao meu lado, fez tantas perguntas de uma vez que eu quase me engasguei com o suco de abóbora.

– Deixa a Hermione respirar primeiro Gina..- Harry disse rindo.

Eu tomei um grande fôlego e depois olhei pra eles dois que ainda esperavam respostas.

– Aii como vocês são curiosos!..- eu ri..- Sim Gina! Eu dormi bem e não, não vão me expulsar da escola por causa do barraco que aquela criatura horrível criou ontem.

– Que bom Mione, pelo menos você não levou a culpa. Afinal, todo mundo viu que quem começou a discutir foi a Lilá.- Harry falou.

– É, mas isso não impediu Dumbledore de me dar uma detenção por ter quebrado o nosso combinado.. - eu disse é revirei os olhos, do uma olhadinha e vi Snape me olhando, talvez estivesse tentando entender o que eu estava falando.

– Dumbledore te deu uma detenção?.-A ruiva perguntou com uma cara de confusão..- Estranho isso! Ele nunca da detenção pra ninguém, principalmente para alunos da Grifinória.

Nós demos uma pequena gargalhada com aquele comentário.

– Parece que o Snape fez a cabeça dele um pouco..- eu disse.

– Não Hermione, Dumbledore não dá ponto sem nó. Ele está tramando alguma coisa pra você, só tem que descobrir o que é..- Harry falou, ela já tinha terminado de comer e estava se levantando da mesa...- Eu tenho esse primeiro horário livre então vou pro campo de quadribol pra praticar um pouco. Gina você não vem também?

– Não amor, eu vou treinar de tarde, tenho aula agora..- a ruiva de explicou.

– Então tá. Eu vou indo, até mais meninas.

– Até..- respondemos as duas juntas.

Enquanto terminávamos o nosso desjejum ficamos conversando sobre o que Gina queria saber da noite passada. Contei a ela sobre a doida que deu no Snape para ele me beijar e que ele possivelmente estava com ciúmes de mim com o Rony. Afinal ele ficou super bravo com a possibilidade de eu ter voltado só pra me vingar do ruivo e querer tê-lo para mim.

– Nossa Mi! Então ele tá mesmo gostando de você e vc dele né? Diz aí! Vai rolar casamento?!..- Gina ria do que estava dizendo.

– Fala baixo Gina, e não! Não vamos casar, eu nem sei se estou mesmo gostando dele (Ata.. Sei kkkkk) e nesses tempos você sabe que é impossível ter algo com alguém assim. Ele é o professor Snape, além de ser mais velho, ele é meu professor e Harry não gostaria nada de saber que eu estou tendo algo com o homem que odeia ele.

– É Mione, sua situação tá complicada..- ela disse pensativa.

– Mas vamos! Não quero me atrasar para as aulas..- eu disse me levantando e ela veio junto.

P.O.V-Autora

O falatório do dia anterior ainda estava presente nas rodas de conversa das mesas das casas de Hogwarts.

Enquanto duas lindas Grifinórias saiam pelas grandes portas de Carvalho.

 _ ***NA MESA DA SONSERINA:**_

– Cara, a granger ficou muito gostosa loira..- Blásio Zambine, melhor amigo de Draco Malfoy, falava babando.

– Você tá dizendo isso desde ontem Blás...- Pansy Parkinson disse revirando os olhos.

– Ele é apenas uma sangue-ruim, você consegue coisa melhor..- Draco se pronunciou com seu ar arrogante de sempre.

– Ahh qual é Malfoy! Vai dizer que você não acha a Granger gata? Principalmente agora que ela imitou você no cabelo..- o moreno disse rindo, lembrando do que Lila havia falando ontem para Hermione.

– Não enche Blásio!..- o loiro saiu da mesa da Sonserina bufando.

– Ih! Será que o Malfoy tem uma quedinha pela Granger?..- Pansy perguntou rindo.

– Eu não sei, mas ainda vou descobrir..- Blásio disse com um sorriso típico de um Sonserino.

 _ ***NA MESA DA GRIFINÓRIA:**_

– Ai Oun Oun! Você vai deixar ela me humilhar assim sem fazer nada?..- Lilá perguntava manhosa para o ruivo ao seu lado.

– Lilá vê se me deixa em paz!E além do mais, a Hermione não fez nada pra te humilhar, pelo menos eu não vi. Foi você quem começou a discutir com ela ontem..- ele falava indiferente.

– Você fala como se naoe importasse Ronald Weasley! Não se esqueça que ela também fez você de bobo, humilhou você também. Quis mostrar a todos que pode arranjar alguém muito melhor que você, e vai deixar assim mesmo?..-ela dizia venenosa. Uma raiva repentina veio no ruivo. Ele não queria ser trocado por outro, ainda mais agora que ele viu o quando Hermione era bonita e gostosa, ele queria ela, e não desistiria. Já estava cansado de Lilá.

– E o que você quer que eu faça?..- ela perguntou já considerando a ideia de se livrar de Lilá e ficar com Hermione e depois jogá-la fora também, por tê-lo feito de idiota.

– Ganhe o coração dela, finja que está arrependido, vá primeiro como amigo e depois tente algo mais e quando ela estiver caída por você...- ela fez uma voz de suspense, foi até o ouvido do ruivo e sussurrou...- Destrua o coração dela de uma vez por todas.

Rony gostou da ideia e sortiu maleficamente.

– Então faremos assim...- ele disse.

 _ ***NA MESA DOS PROFESSORES:**_

– No que você está pensando Filho? Ou melhor, em quem?..- Dumbledore perguntou ao moreno ao seu lado.

– Em ninguém Dumbledore. Não posso mais nem ficar calado sem ter que estar pensando em alguém?!..- o mestre de poções disse mal humorado.

– Severo eu te conheço muito bem, não precisa mentir pra mim..- o velho olhou por cima dos óculos meia-lua, o azul de seus olhos brilhando e um sorriso travesso atravessou seus lábios.

– Pare de pensar besteiras Alvo, não é absolutamente nada. Agora de me der licença tenho aulas para dar!

O moreno passou pela professora de transfiguração, Minerva, a cumprimentando brevemente e saiu em direção à sua sala onde esperaria os alunos do segundo ano.

Os boatos corriam rapidamente pela escola, e o dia de aula estava só começando.


	14. Aula de DCAT

As aulas de tranfiguração com a professora Minerva e poções com Slughorn passaram voando, nem percebi o quanto o tempo passou rápido.

Era a hora de Defesa contra a Arte da Trevas com a Corvinal e agora eu teria que assistir a aula do professor snape.

Ele havia conseguido o tão sonhado cargo de professor de DCAT depois de todo esse tempo.

Os alunos se esbarravam pelos corredores e eu corria pra não me atrasar. Snape não gostava de atrasos, eu também não gostava de chegar atrasada nos compromissos, principalmente se fosse para aulas.

Vi as luzes dos raios solares se enfraquecendo a medida que eu descia os andares até chegar às masmorras e ficar quase totalmente escuro a não ser por causa das tochas presas nas paredes e alguns poucos quadros que faziam barulho pelo corredor extenso e frio.

Mesmo tendo corrido para não chegar atrasada eu sabia que já estava em cima da hora, pois o sinal soou dando um alerta de que com certeza a aula já tinha começado.

Chegei em frente à porta da sala e dei um suspiro tomando coragem para poder bater, então fechei o punho e delicadamente dei dois toques na porta para não parecer grosseira.

– Entre..- eu ouvi a voz arrastada dele, ela me dizia que ele não estava nada contente de ter sido interrompido, mas qual é? Foram apenas 5 minutos de atraso no máximo.

Girei a maçaneta e abri a porta passando por ela devagar até ver a sala inteira olhando na minha direção.

– Desculpe o atraso professor..- eu disse com a voz firme, mas eu sabia que no fundo minhas pernas queriam tremer. Não! Eu não iria demonstrar fraqueza ali. Olhei de relance para o lado e vi Rony sentado ao ado de Lilá, os dois alternavam seus olhares de mim para Snape. Mais na frente estava harry sentado com a Cho.

– Ah! Senhorita Granger. Impressionante a sua capacidade de me interromper, quando não é com suas respostas de sabe-tudo-irritante é chegando atrasada..- agora a sua voz continha uma irônia cruel e seu rosto possuía uma expressão severa, nem parecia o mesmo homem que estava comigo no quarto a noite passada.

Eu fiquei paralisada ao escutar o que ele disse, mas logo vi um assento vago do lado esquerdo e quem ocupava a outra cadeira era uma figura loira que parecia estar alheia tudo que estava acontecendo. Fiquei me pergutando mentalmente como Luna conseguia ignorar tudo ao seu redor e viver introspectiva e ainda assim ser feliz.

– Vamos! O que está esperando para se sentar Granger? que eu a carregue?...-ele provocou de novo e alguns alunos como Lilá, Rony e outros da Corvinal deram algumas risadas. Eu juro que não sei de onde tirei coragem para falar isso, mas eu apenas disse esperando que ele me expulssasse da sala logo.

– Não será preciso professor Snape, sei que o senhor está muito velho para dar conta de um peso como o meu..- eu disse isso com um sorriso sínico no rosto.

Foi quase impossível para os outros alunos se segurarem e eles não aguentaram e começaram a sorrir do que eu havia dito. Olhei para Harry como se pedisse socorro e ele apenas com uma piscada de olho me respondeu e pronunciou um "muito bem" silencioso, eu sorri em resposta também.

A expressão de Snape foi de irônica para severa novamente, seus lábios se contraíram e de seus olhos negros pareciam sair raios que iriam me matar a qualquer momento.

– Chega!..- ele disse com a voz mais baixa do que o normal e mais sussurrante ainda, nesse momento todos se calaram e ficaram atentos, parecia que ninguém queria se mexer ali... - Ora! Se a senhorita se acha tão esperta, vamos ver depois da sua dtenção hoje...- sua voz tomou um tom de maldade de novo, eu sabia que ainda tinha algo mais...- E por causa da sua insolência, menos 50 pontos da Grifinória.

As bocas dos alunos se abriram em reclamação e vários muxoxos de indignação foram ouvidos, dessa vez ele tinha ido longe demais, nunca tinha tirado tantos pontos da nossa casa antes.

– E se quiserem reclamar com alguém...- eu disse compassadamente como se estivesse rindo por dentro..- Façam isso com a senhorita Granger, ela é a culpada.

Alguns pares de olhos se voltaram para mim e eu apressei o passo até a mesa que Luna estava sentada.

– Agora calem a boca e deixem eu continuar a aula, antes que as casas percam mais pontos.

Todos ficaram em silêncio depois disso, ninguém se atreveria a dar um pio e arriscar perder mais pontos para a sua casa. Eu em particular estava com mais raiva dele do que o normal. Ele iria pagar por isso na detenção a noite. Foi então que eu senti um papel sendo passado para mim por debaixo da mesa, la tinha uma caligrafia meio bagunçada e desajeitada, era a letra da loira ao meu lado.

" _Eu sei que você está com raiva Hermione, mas seria mais prudente se você pensasse melhor sobre o que vai fazer para dar o troco_ "

Fiquei assustada ao primeiro instante, como ela poderia estar sabendo o que eu planejava?! Será que estava usando Legilimência em mim? Não! Eu teria percebido.

Snape continuava a explicar o conteudo do livro e mostrar qual o movimento correto a se fazer com a varinha, ele parecia realmente ter vocação para DCAT.

Então respondi o bilhete e passei de novo para ela.

" _Conversamos depois, me encontre na biblioteca depois dos seus horários_ "

" _Está bem_!".. - foi só o que voltou escrito no papel, depois disso nós voltamos a prestar atenção, mas eu ainda continuava pensando no que aconteceria.

o sinal tocou e nós saímos da sala, eu mais rápido do que qualquer um que estivese ali, mas mesmo assim notei que ele me observava sair até chegar nos corredores. Eu, luna e Harry agora estavamos lado a lado andando até a proxima aula, quando duas pessoas passaram nos empurrando com força, ainda bem que Harry nos equilibrou para que não caíssemos.

– Olha por onde anda Ronald, não quero você e a sua namoradinha tocando em mim!..- eu disse com raiva, o ruivo nos olhou com uma cara de indiferença.

– Fale o que quiser Hermione, eu não estou nem aí pra você!..- ele disse grosseiro.

– E muito obrigado Granger por favor a Grifinória perder 50 pontos. Você deveria estar no mundo dos trouxa e não aqui sua sangue-ruim!...- Lilá disse venenosa.

Eu apenas passei a mão pelo meu cabelo loiro o ajeitando.

– E pelo que eu sei Lilá, você deveria estar em algum canil por ai. Agora vamos gente, não gosto de perder tempo com qualquer merda que apareça, eu tenho mais o que fazer.

E nós saimos de lá, Harry e Luna segurando o riso, mas logo nos separamos, quer dizer, Harry foi para um canto e nós para outro.

– Mas Hermione, nós vamos perder aula!..- a loira meio que protestou.

– Sim, mas é por uma boa causa, nós temos que conversar Luna.

E assim seguimos para a biblioteca!


	15. A biblioteca

Nós quase caímos de tão rápido que estávamos correndo.

Entramos na biblioteca sem fazer barulho, afinal Madame Pince era muito chata com relação a bagunça.

Sentamos na última mesa, a mais escondida atrás das prateleiras onde só tinham livros de feitiços antigos.

Nossas respirações estavam descompassadas e nossos cabelos estavam meio "vivos". Assim que estávamos voltando ao normal começamos a rir sem motivo nenhum. Na verdade eu tinha um motivo: Luna estava com seu rosto vermelho de tanto correr e era engraçado por que nunca ninguém a tinha visto assim.

– Do que é que você está rindo Hermione?..- a loira perguntou passando a mão em seu cabelo longo.

– Desculpa, mas é que você está parecendo um tomate de tão vermelho..- eu disse e dei mais uma risadinha. Ela riu junto e depois começou a explicar.

– É, achei que nunca alguém fosse me ver assim, mas você quebrou essa regra e parece que gosta de quebrar mais regras pelo que eu sei.

Eu franzi o cenho.

Eu era a pessoa mais comportada é dedicada da escola. Como poderia ser isso?!

– Como assim Luna?

– Ora Mione! Posso te chamar assim não?!..- ela questionou.

– Sim, pode sim!

– Veja só: Você saiu do colégio por aquele motivo que não é bom nem de se lembrar e depois voltou causando uma grande confusão, já perdeu 50 pontos para a sua casa e agora está planejando uma vingança para a detenção que você tem esta noite com o professor Snape. Estou certa em tudo o que disse?!..- a cara dela era a de mais pura inocência e a sua voz era quase um sussurro, os olhos azuis safira quase eram pedras preciosas de tanto que brilhavam à luz.

– Voce está certa, mas ainda não entendi como eu estou quebrando regras fazendo isso?!

– Deixe-me explicar, você como a melhor amiga do Eleito deveria estar procurando não uma solução para o problema, mas formas de ajudar a acabar com essa guerra que está por vir logo de uma vez por todas entende?! Essa deveria ser a sua regra principal e você a está quebrando, mas também há outra.

Ela disse e seu olha de repente se perdeu em algum canto do corredor e depois se voltou para mim novamente com uma expressão séria.

– Outra? Então diga qual é a outra regra que eu tou quebrando...- eu passei a mão pelo cabelo.

– Você não está sendo feliz, não completamente ainda! Você precisa achar o seu caminho e assim poderá cumprir essa é a primeira regra. Entende?!

– Então você está dizendo que eu tenho que achar a minha felicidade primeiro e que só depois é que eu vou poder ajudar o Harry a terminar com a guerra contra Voldemord?..- eu perguntei confusa.

Sua expressão voltou ao normal, se é que aquilo se podia chamar de normal, ela deu um sorriso fraco.

– Sim, a mesma pessoa que vai te fazer feliz Hermione é a que vai mais ajudar e se arriscar nessa batalha, então cuide bem dele. Até mais!

E assim ela saiu me deixando sozinha, não me deu tempo nem para responder algo. Fiquei então pensando na nossa conversa e pareceu tão pouco o que nós conversamos, mas assim que eu olhei pro relógio e vi as horas.

– Maldição! Eu to atrasada!

A única coisa que eu ouvi enquanto corria era o som de Madame Pince gritando para eu não fazer barulho. Corri o mais rápido que pude até as masmorras, eu sentia o vento frio e úmido contra meu rosto, até que na dobra de uma esquina que era necessária para chegar ao laboratório do professor eu esbarrei em uma figura alta e de porte atlético, ou melhor, eu bati com tanta força que caí no chão.

– Ai! Me desculpe, e-eu não tinha visto que você estava no...- mas eu não terminei a frase, por que assim que eu olhei quem era vi que não merecia desculpas.

– Anda correndo por aí Granger! Cuidado, vão pensar que você está fugindo de alguma coisa!..- a voz sarcástica de Draco Malfoy se fazia naquele lugar.

– Ah! Não enche Malfoy! Você não vai me ajudar a levantar?..- eu perguntei mesmo sabendo que ele não iria fazer aquilo. O sonserino seguia todas as regras que a sua família lhe impunha é uma delas era não manter contato com nenhum "sangue-ruim".

Mas ao invés de fazer qualquer outra coisa que eu já esperava, ele fez o contrário.

– Vem! Me dá a sua mão..- sua voz se tornou branda nessa hora e seus olhos procuravam os meus. Estiquei a minha mão ainda um pouco receosa, não era da natureza imbecil dele fazer aquilo.

– Ob-obrigado Malfoy..- eu disse assim que já estava de pé.

– Está gaguejando Granger?!..-ele deu um sorriso sarcástico encantador..- Isso sim é uma novidade.

– Aah! Deixa pra lá. Eu tenho que ir, estou atrasada..- eu disse é olhei em seus olhos, eles pareciam duas tempestades prontas para arrasar com um vale inteiro, eram de um azul acinzentado maravilhoso, mas eu percebi que seu olhar estava meio fundo e roxo como se não dormisse direito e ainda tivesse chorado por alguma coisa.

Isso seria loucura! O Malfoy estaria chorando por que?!

Parei de pensar nisso quando me lembrei que nossas mãos ainda estavam enlaçadas e eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Tirei minha mão da dele.

– Tchau Malfoy!..- eu disse e sai andando.

– Ei Granger?!..- ele me chamou e eu me virei para ele.

– O que você quer?..- fui meio grosseira, mas não queria ter sido assim com ele, afinal ele parecia frágil naquele momento.

– Gostei do cabelo..- ele deu um sorriso sincero...Pera?! Sincero? Isso sim é novidade! Eu sorri fraco e recomecei a andar apressada, deixando-o para trás.

Quando vi já estava na porta que eu deveria estar a tempos.

Olhei para o relógio rapidamente e vi que se passaram apenas 10 minutos. Já eram 21:10.

Foi então que a porta se abriu antes mesmo de eu bater nela. Eu me assustei perdendo totalmente o fôlego.


	16. A detenção

– Está atrasada Granger!..- a voz grave de Severo Snape apareceu no ambiente cortando o silêncio.

Meu coração acelerou mais do que já estava acelerado, se é que isso era possível!

– Desculpe professor Snape, eu tive uns contratempos..- eu gaguejava tentando me explicar.

– Não tem justificativa para isso, agora entre antes que eu desista dessa detenção e te mande pra conversar com Dumbledore, quem sabe assim ele não veja que você só vai causar problemas para essa investigação e te mantém afastada de mim...- ele disse isso me dando passagem para entrar, eu segurava a raiva que estava crescendo dentro de mim!

– Não vai mais acontecer...- falei entre dentes.

– Assim espero! Você irá limpar o meu armário de ingredientes de poções, sabe onde fica e quando terminar pegue algum livro que vá ajudar na sua pesquisa e vá lê-lo..- ele disse e foi se sentar em sua mesa e ficou a ler vários pergaminhos antigos.

O mesmo silêncio que havia sido cortado a alguns minutos atrás voltou a reinar na sala. Eu limpei o armário de ingredientes e os coloquei no lugar e classificação certos.

De vez em quando eu desviava o olhar para ele e o via me olhando também, o que não me intimidava, mas me dava um certo frio na barriga.

Depois do serviço pronto me direcionei a prateleira repleta de livros e achei um interessante: "União de bruxos para a obtenção de poderes".

Peguei-o e sentei-me numa poltrona confortável um pouco mais distante de sua mesa, vi que ele estava reparando novamente o que eu estava fazendo, então decidi começar o nosso joguinho de novo.

Cruzei as pernas de modo sensual ainda olhando para o livro, dei uma leve mordida no lábio inferior e depois o soltei, minha boca estava meio avermelhada por causa do batom que eu estava usando. Passei a mão por meu cabelo loiro e continuei a ler.

Mais uma hora se passou, eu estava tão interessada no conteúdo do livro que até esqueci da provocação que está fazendo a Snape. Foi então que eu o vi levantar e caminhar até mim com sua capa ondulando.

– Você está dispensada Granger, pode ir para o seu dormitório, amanhã volte para mais um dia de detenção, mas veja se consegue chegar na hora..- ele disse indiferente.

Me levantei ficando a uma distância muito pequena dele. Eu podia sentir sua respiração quente no meu rosto.  
Olhei em seus olhos negros me perdendo naquela imensa escuridão.

– Quer mesmo que eu vá embora professor?..- falei baixo passando a mão por cima da sua capa e percebi que apesar da idade, ele ainda era bem definido, os anos de comensal lhe fizeram um bem, pois conservaram-no intacto ao tempo.

Sua respiração falhou por um mísero segundo, mas logo depois ele voltou ao normal.

– Sim! Eu quero que você volte para o seu dormitório.

Nos encaramos por mais uns segundos, então eu resolvi desistir, já que era o que ele queria.

Virei-me em direção a saída e dei um passo à frente, mas uma mão me segurou de repente e me puxou contra um corpo, fazendo surgir um pequeno choque.

E sem dizer nada, depois de quase me devorar com os olhos, a boca de Snape procurou a minha com voracidade e eu, ainda meio assustada, respondi a altura.

Suas mãos percorriam minhas costas e nossas línguas travavam uma batalha enquanto saboreávamos o gosto do beijo um do outro.

Então coloquei a mão em seus cabelos lisos e negros e o agarrei com força o fazendo soltar um suspiro ainda com sua boca colada à minha.

O ar então já estava nos faltando quando eu nos separei. Nossas respirações descompassadas e o coração batendo rápido demais, sem falar no frio na barriga que não passava nunca.

– Você disse que era para eu ir para o meu dormitório professor!..- eu exclamei baixo e dei um pequeno sorriso de triunfo.

– Então me diga Granger: Você quer ir para o seu dormitório?..- ele perguntou sério.

– Não, eu não quero ir..- eu disse voltando a agarrá-lo com vontade, beijando-o na boca novamente, mas ele rapidamente desceu seus beijos para o meu pescoço e dando leves mordidas.

Snape deu um impulso e me fez colocar minha pernas ao redor de sua cintura, me fazendo sentir o volume que tinha se formado em sua calça.

Eu já sabia o que iria acontecer se nós continuássemos aquilo.

Se eu era virgem?! Sim! Eu era. E tinha um pouco de medo, mas eu agora era uma nova Hermione, e eu iria continuar até o fim.

Snape andou até a sua mesa e me depositou lá, ele tirou a minha blusa de botões me deixando apenas com o situam preto com alguns babados.

– Você é linda..- ele disse com os olhos cheios de luxuria. E eu não sabia o que era mais estranho: eu estar quase transando com o meu professor ou Severo Snape estar me elogiando.

Minhas bochechas esquentaram e logo ele voltou a me beijar, depois beijou a fenda entre meus seios chegando até perto dos meus mamilos e apertou um deles me fazendo gemer.

Mas então o pensamento de que ele poderia estar apenas me usando e de que ele ainda poderia gostar da mãe de Harry voltou a minha mente.

O empurrei para longe de mim com algumas lágrimas já se formando nos meus olhos.

– O que foi dessa vez Granger?!..- ele perguntou sem saber o por quê de eu tê-lo afastado.

Eu estava olhando pra baixo, não estava conseguindo olhar nos seus olhos negros.

– Você não me ama. Não merece me ter..- eu disse quase num sussurro.

– Ora deixe de criancice e aja como gente grande... - ele disse com desprezo.

– Não sou uma criança, tampouco ajo como uma, mas você ama a outra pessoa não a mim. E se for pra ser o segundo lugar da vida de alguém, eu prefiro ficar sozinha..- uma lágrima desceu pelo meu rosto.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto eu desci da mesa e coloquei minha blusa novamente.

– Eu acredito que minha detenção já acabou não é senhor?!.- eu perguntei voltando ao nosso rotineiro formalismo.

– Sim, já acabou! Amanhã volte no mesmo horário..- ele disse me dando as costas. Eu já estava abrindo a porta para sair da sala quando eu o ouvir dizer apenas mais uma coisa.

– Grifinória estúpida.

Então eu sai o mais rápido possível.

Saí correndo pelo corredor até ficar em frente à porta do meu quarto. Entrei e chorei até pegar no sono.

Amanhã seria um novo dia e eu só queria esquecer que eu estava apaixonada por Severo Snape.


	17. Rony? O que voê quer?

A detenção com o professor Snape foi mais uma decepção, depois disso eu chorei na cama até o sono vir.

Acordei assustada com o despertador tocando incessantemente, respirei fundo e tentei normalizar a minha frequência cardíaca antes que eu tivesse um treco e olha que o dia ainda não tinha nem começado direito.

Meu cabelo loiro estava todo bagunçado e alguns fios grudados no meu rosto como seu eu fosse uma maluca que tivesse acabado de sair do sanatório.

– Ai meu Merlim!..- eu resmunguei tentando controlar a fúria da minha juba e falando isso parece que eu voltei ao primeiro ano..- Ainda bem que essa porcaria tocou se não eu iria perder o café da manhã.

Respirei fundo mais uma vez e levantei da cama que tinha a cor da minha casa: Grifinória, acho que não amaria tanto uma casa que não fosse essa. Pra falar a verdade eu não me vejo dona de bravura e coragem, mas penso que se o chapéu seletor me colocou aqui deve ter tido uma boa razão.

Tomei um banho relaxante e me arumei como de costume: o uniforme bem ajustado e os sapatinhos de boneca que davam um ar delicado, arrumei o cabelo de lado e o deixei com um pouco de volume, com um feitiço simples cuidei das olheiras e da maquiagem, tudo bem simples, mas que conseguiria me fazer chamar atenção.

Eu tinha decidido em quanto terminava de me arrumar que eu iria começar a me valorizar mais ainda, até aquele momento eu tinha mudado por fora, mas ainda não completamente por dentro. Agora nem Snape poderia me impedir de fazer qualquer coisa.

Dei uma última olhada no espelho e vi a verdade de sempre; aquela menina nascida trouxa que chegou aqui no primeiro ano havia crescido e tinha mais responsabilidades com os estudos e agora estava envolvida até o pescoço em uma guerra por seu melhor amigo e por todo o mundo mágico.

Pronto! Eu estava pronta para um novo dia, linda como sempre e determinada. Meu estômago roncou me lembrando que eu teria de ir para o café da manhã, mas eu ouvi uma batida na porta.

– Quem pode ser agora?..- eu perguntei olhando para o relógio e vendo que eu tinha 30 minutos para ir até o Grande Salão..- Espero que seja realmente importante por que eu estou com fome...- eu resmunguei baixo até perder a voz ao abrir a porta e ver quem estava do outro lado.

– Será que eu posso falar com você um minuto?..- ouvi a voz de sempre, eu nunca seria capaz de esquecer a voz de quem foi um dos meus melhores amigos, principalmente por sua cabeleira ruiva e brilhante. Um sorriso fraco estava em sua boca.

– Ah! Pode, mas não demore, seja direto Ronald..- eu ainda não havia esquecido e nem perdoado o que ele tinha feito comigo então eu manti minha voz firme e o rosto com uma expressão ipassível.

– Sim, eu vou ser rápido, não se preocupe.

– Então vamos, diga!..- cruzei os braços e me encostei novamente na minha cama eperando ele falar, parecia que ele estava tomando coragem pra dizer.

– Bom Mione! E-eu ainda não te pedi desculpa pelo que eu fiz com você. Eu realmente me sinto envergonhado e arrependido pelo que eu fiz e por não ter defendido você das loucuras da Lilá..- ele falava isso e eu tentava procurar alguma verdade em sua voz e em seus olhos, mas eu não a encontrei.

– Você realmente deveria estar arrependido do que fez Ronald, até por que eu era sua amiga desde pequena, nós crescemos juntos, eu, você e o Harry, eu gostava de você e então você fez uma coisa dessas comigo. Mas se é perdão que você quer? Você está perdoado.- eu continuaria a manter um certo cuidado em relação a ele.

– Obrigado Mione, eu quero que você volte a confiar em mim como antes, quero voltar a ser o seu amigo de verdade.- ele estva com uma cara de cachorro abandonado.

– Não é assim Ronald, me dê um tempo pra voltar a confiar em você..- eu disse isso mesmo sabendo que seria quase impossível eu voltar a ter alguma confiança nele, mesmo que ele deixasse aquela vaca... Ops! A Lilá.

– Ta bom! Você tem o tempo que precisar.

– Agora vamos, minha barriga está revirando de fome...- eu dei um sorriso, mesmo não sendo verdadeiro e por favor não me critiquem.

Me digam! Você perdoariam alguém que humilhou você e logo de cara voltariam a confiar nessa mesma pessoa? pois é! Eu não.

Ele concordou e nós saímos pelo corredor das mas morras dirigindo poucas vezes a palavra um ao outro até chegarmos ao Grande Salão.

– Então Dumbledore te botou aqui nas masmorras? Nossa! Nunca achei que você fosse aceitar, ainda mais que você vai ficar perto dos Sonserinos que tanto odeiam pessoas como você sabe?..-andavamos lado a lado olhando para a frente.

– Sim! Dumbledore achou melhor eu ficar aqui e ajudar o Professor Snape com pesquisas que possam ajudar na guerra...- minhas respostas estavam sendo muito resumidas.

– Ata, e como você está suportando trabalhar com o Ranhoso?..- eu senti o sentimento de nojo e desprezo em sua voz, mas me contive. Eu não ia defender o Snape, ainda mais depois de hoje.

– Ele não é tão ruim assim e é um ótimo professor Ronald..- eu disse com os dentes meio cerrados.

A essa altura nós já estavámos em frente às grandes portas de carvalho. Paramos e nos olhamos novamente.

– Tem certeza que não vou causar problemas pra você se sua namorada nos ver entrando juntos no salão? Eu não quero que ela venha tirar a minha paciência agora de manhã.- eu disse de cara fechada e ele deu o seu sorriso encantador, quer dizer, o sorriso que todas as meninas de anos mais baixos achavam encantador, principalmente depois que ele tinha entrado para o time da Grifinória como goleiro.

– Não se preocupe Mione, ela não vai fazer nada e por favor, volte a me chamar de Ron, afinal somos amigos não?!

– Ta Ron.

Ele deu mais um sorriso e eu correspondi fracamente, logo depois eu empurrei as portas e elas se abriram nos revelando para todo mundo.

Todos estavam sentados em suas devidas mesas e o café já estava posto, mas nessa hora todos pararam de fazer o que estavam fazendo para olhar em nossa direção.

Foi engraçado ver a cara da Lilá, uma cara de espanto e raiva, até por que eu sabia que estava linda naquela manhã e o próprio Ronald tinha me olhado de cima a baixo quando entrou no quarto.

Olhei primeiro para a mesa da Sonserina que era de onde vinham os maiores cochichos e vi Draco calado olhando pra baixo como se não se importasse com nada que estivesse acontecendo no mundo, ele também estava com olheiras um pouco mais visíveis do que ontem a noite quando tivemos um pequeno "encontro de percurso".

Depois olhei para a mesa dos professores e Snape estava com cara de poucos amigos olhando fixamente pra mim e para o ruivo sorridente que andava ao meu lado.

Nós já estavamos chegando ao nosso lugar na mesa dos Grifanos quando de repente vi uma loira muito irritada se levantar da mesa e caminhar para a saída. Rony não se importou se sentou comigo, Harry e Gina que nos esperavam com caras confusas.

– Vocês fizeram estão bem? Estão andando um com o outro de novo!..- o moreno disparou.

– Eu pedi desculpas para a Hermione Harry, o que eu fiz não foi certo.- por que será que eu não tinha acreditado no arrependimento do ruivo?!

– Que bom que vocês se entenderam e vão voltar a ser amigos..- Gina disse sorrindo.

– É..- eu apenas concordei e nós começamos a comer. Comi até me satisfazer e depois saí junto com meus amigos atrás da nossa primeira aula do dia. Poções com Slugarn, mais uma aula para o Harry brilhar como o melhor em poções.

Se eu tenho raiva disso? Não! Só não gosto dele ficar usando aquele livro do tal Príncipe Mestiço que nem sabemos quem é ou se é perigoso.

Snape durante todo o café ficou me olhando como se estivesse com raiva, mas o que eu tinha feito agora? Ele mesmo disse ontem que não sentia nada por mim e cansou de me dizer que não ficava com pirralhas então que ele me esqueça de vez. Droga!

P.O.V- Autora

O dia passou rápido e normal para o Trio de Ouro, que cada vez mais estava parecendo voltar ao normal com sua relação e até agora Lilá não tinha dado sinal de vida ou coisa parecida.

Hermione de certa forma estava feliz por ter seus dois amigos como antes e a imagem de Rony foi voltando aos poucos.

Se ela estava sendo boba de pensar que talvez uma segunda chance para ele seria a alternativa correta a se fazer? Sim! Ela estava, até por que ela não sabia dos planos do ruivo, mas a loira que antes era castanha se deixou mais uma vez levar por seu coração, mesmo dizendo a Gina que agora estava mais imune a qualquer decepção com qualquer pessoa e que seria a última vez que perdoaria seu amigo.

Passou pela cabeça de Hermione, lá pelas 15:00 horas, em seu horário livre, que a noite ela ainda teria mais uma detenção com Snape e que nessa ela não faria a besteira tentar fisgá-lo, não! Ela simplesmente iria ignorá-lo e fazer o seu serviço.

P.O.V- Ronald Weasley

Agora que a Hermione já me perdoou e eu estou ganhando a confiança dela de novo, posso botar meu plano em prática, vou tê-la pra mim e depois posso descartá-la.

– Oun Oun! O que foi aquilo hoje de manhã? Por que você estava com aquela sangue-ruim?..- Lilá entrou gritando no dormitório masculino, estavamos só nós.

– Em primeiro lugar Lilá, fale baixo comigo e segundo, eu só quero fazer o que você me pediu lembra? Humilhar ela mais uma vez meu amor..- eu disse em um tom falso de carinho. Ela logo mudou sua expressão e pulou em meus braços. Revirei os olhos.

– Vem Oun Oun, eu estav com saudade de você..- vi ela pegando a varinha e trancando a porta com um feitiço.

Eu sorri maliciosamente pra ela.

P.O.V- Severo Snape

Como ela pode ser tão idota a ponto de perdoar aquele cabeça-oca do Weasley? Será que ela não lembra o que esse imbecil aprontou com ela?

Na hora em que eu os vi entrando juntos no Salao Principal uma raiva tomou conta do meu corpo e eu não conseguia tirar os olhos dela, acho que ela deve ter percebido. Também não pude deixar de notar que ela estava linda, como sempre.

Eu acho que estou começando a considerar o conselho de Dumbledore. Preciso dizer a ela o que eu sinto e ganhá-la de uma vez antes que o cabeça-de-fósforo-Weasley se aproxime de novo dela. Vou protegê-la dele e de qualquer mal. Faria isso hoje a noite na detenção. Ela vai ser minha, por que... É, por que eu AMO Hermione Jean Granger.


	18. Detenção? Acho que não!

Carambas! Eu estava atrasada, atrasada, atrasada. Depois do dia de aulas, eu, Harry e Gina tínhamos ido para a beira do Lago Negro para ficar olhando o céu e pensando na vida.

Rony havia voltado para o castelo dizendo que tinha de arrumar umas coisas suas.

Tomei apenas um banho rápido e voltei a me arrumar normalmente. Olhei no espelho e estava tudo em ordem.

Saí do quarto e andei pelo corredor escuro e gelado das masmorras. Graças a Merlin era só mais essa detenção que eu teria com Snape e depois poderia ficar livre dele.

[...]

Dei dois toques na porta e ele a abriu para que eu entrasse.

– Boa noite Granger..- eu realmente estranhei, não pelo fato de ele ter me dado boa noite, mas pelo tom que ele usou. Não era mais aquele tom de indiferença e desgosto, era um tom leve , aveludado e até um pouco ansioso.

– Boa noite professor..- eu apenas disse..- O quer que eu faça hoje?

– Você não terá detenção hoje.- ele disse sentado agora na sua cadeira e apoiando os cotovelos sobre a pequena mesa. Os cabelos lisos caídos nos ombros e seus olhos negros quase brilhando.

Franzi o cenho em uma expressão confusa.

– Se não vou ter detenção, posso ir embora?..- eu perguntei

– Não!..- sua resposta foi rápida e brusca demais...- Eu preciso conversar uma coisa com você..- ele regulou o tom de voz novamente.

– Sinto muito senhor, mas creio que não temos nada para conversar a não ser se for assunto do nosso trabalho de pesquisas ou a detenção..- eu disse com o coração apertado, aquilo estava sendo torturante. O que ele queria afinal?

Passou-se segundos e o silêncio ainda permanecia entre nós até que ele o quebrou.

– Bom, então pode ir embora Granger, se é o que você quer!..- ele estava penetrando a minha alma com os olhos, havia um pouco de tristeza a mais naquela noite.

O tão temido mestre de poções parecia estar se rendendo a algo.

– Boa noite senhor..- foi só o que eu disse, me virei e caminhei até a porta até tocar na maçaneta.

– Hermione!

Só poderia estar ficando maluca. Ele havia chamado o meu nome de uma forma desesperada, como se quisesse que eu ficasse ali o resto da noite.

Me virei para ele esperando que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

– Sim senhor?!

– Eu te amo!..- ele ainda gaguejou essa pequena frase.

Agora sim eu não estava acreditando. Ele disse mesmo isso?!

Uma lágrima rolou pelo meu rosto. E minha boca se abriu e fechou sem dizer nada. Até que tive algo pra dizer.

– Que tipo de brincadeira está tentando fazer comigo agora professor? Já não basta o tanto de vezes que me humilhou e que disse que não sentia nada por mim, uma simples pirralha, e agora vem dizer que me ama?! Espera que acredite?..- eu perguntei já um pouco alterada.

– Não estou brincando. Acha que eu perderia o meu precisoso tempo fazendo brincadeiras de crianças?!.- ele perguntou chegando um pouco mais perto.

Eu relaxei um pouco mais no meu lugar e meu coração ao mesmo tempo começou a bater mais rápido.

– Então por que isso agora? Se realmente me ama, por que não disse antes?

– Eu só não queria dar o braço a torcer Gran-Hermione..- ele se corrigiu.

Fiquei um momento analisando e em silêncio.

– Eu não sei direito o que fazer..-abaixei minha cabeça tentando raciocinar.

– Shiii!..- ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, agora eu podia sentir o seu cheiro forte de ervas, era tão bom! E eu não havia percebido quando ele tinha chegado tão perto..- Eu também não.

Só senti meu lábios sendo cobertos por outros igualmente quentes e ágeis, retribuí da mesma forma, rápido e urgente como se nós pecisássemos daquilo mais do que nunca.

Suas mãos passeavem pelas minhas costas e as minhas por seus cabelos lisos, ele trilhou alguns beijos pelo meu pescoço até nos separarmos com as respirações descompassadas e depois de passar segundos olhando nos meus olhos, ele fez uma coisa que eu não esperava, apenas me abraçou forte. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer.

– Deixa eu te mostrar que eu sou diferente e que eu posso ser melhor?..-a voz rouca dele soava em meus ouvidos.

Minhas pernas ficaram bambas de repente, ele me desarmou com esse pedido.

– Eu não sei, você é meu professor e isso não é certo. O que Dumbldore e os outros diriam se soubessem que eu estou me relacionando com o meu professor? E o Harry? Ele vai surtar e não vamos nem falar do...- mas ele não me deixou terminar.

– O Weasley? Não me diga que você ainda se importa com aquele idiota que só te fez sofrer Hermione?!

– Ele, apesar de tudo, é meu amigo ou era. Eu não sei na verdade, ele pareceu mudar..- eu disse incente.

– Ora Granger! Use a razão, ele não é seu amigo e deixe que os outros falem o que quiserem, quanto a Dumbledore saiba que ele mesmo me incentivou a dizer a você o que eu sentia, e sobre o seu amiguinho Potter, posso dizer que eu não me importo muito com a reação dele..- ele já havia me soltado e agora estávamos um de frente para o outro.

– Está bem Snape, mas não faça eu me arrepender de ter te dado essa chance..- eu dise tentando parcer séria.

– Pode me chamar só de Severo.

– Sim Severo..- eu disse testando aquela nova fra de chamá-lo e corei levemente.

Ele continuava com a mesma pose do tão temido mestre de poções, mas agora estava mais leve e pareceu-me loucura novamente por ter pensado que vi um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios finos.

– Se quiser pode ir, sua detenção já acabou..- ele disse apontando para a porta.

– Tudo bem, hoje foi um dia cheio!..- eu disse me retirando da sala, mas voltei antes de fechar a porta para dizer algo a ele...- Eu gosto de você Severo, agora faça eu te amar..- dei uma piscadela e um sorriso simpático enquanto eu o via sentado em sua mesa novamente com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Fui para o meu dormitório com um sorriso na boca. Não sei se meu envolvimento com ele já era um namoro ou coisa parecida, não sabia se iria dar certo, afinal é do Snape que estamos falando, mas faria valer apena o tempo que passaríamos juntos.


	19. Sem escolha

O sol estava estava radiante nos terrenos da escola. Embora aqueles tempos estivessem se apresentando sobriamente a todos os estudantes de Hogwarts.

Hermione acordou super disposta naquela manhã também. Seu humor estava divino, assim como o brilho dos raios solares.

Um largo sorriso apareceu nos lábios da loira ao se lembrar da noite passada. Ela, de alguma forma, agora estava com a pessoa que ela gostava de verdade. Não sabia se ia dar certo ou o que os outros iam dizer, mas ela tentaria o máximo fazer dar certo e esperaria o momento certo pra dizer a alguém.

A única que saberia desse caso seria Gina. A loira nunca conseguira esconder alguma coisa da ruiva e isso não seria diferente.

A Grifinória se levantou da cama num pulo rápido, se dirigiu ao banheiro e fez sua higiene matinal.

Saiu de lá e já foi pegando um uniforme limpo e bem passado, colocou-o e partiu para a parte que ela tinha aprendido a gostar.

Foi fazer sua maquiagem. Nada muito chamativo, como sempre, mas tudo combinava com o jeito meigo e arrasador que ela tinha ganhado.

As dificuldades e as humilhações que ela havia passado tinham servido para que ela amadurecesse ainda mais e se tornasse uma mulher mais forte. Agora Hermione era independente de qualquer um e podia ser feliz do jeito que era.

Agora ela se via no espelho já arrumada e sorria vendo se estava tudo bom para poder sair. Seu estômago roncava de fome e ela tinha que ir logo se não quisesse chegar e achar todos em seus lugares. Não queria ser obrigada a sentar perto de quem não gostava, então.

[...]

O corredor das masmorras estava como sempre: frio e vazio, apesar de o dia ter amanhecido caloroso, mas Hermione não ligava. Ela já tinha se acostumado com isso. Fazia um tempo que ela já estava instalada naquele lugar.

Ela caminhava com o passo um pouco apressado até que foi forçada a parar, ou melhor, um braço forte a puxou e a colocou contra a parede com delicadeza.

A respiração dela acelerou por um instante, mas voltou ao normal ao ver o rosto de Snape a sua frente.

– Severo você ficou maluco? E se nos pegam aqui assim?..- ela perguntou com uma expressão zangada, mas depois abriu um sorriso fraco.

– Desculpa ter aparecido assim Hermione, mas eu precisava te dar um bom dia como você merece.

O sorriso que apareceu na boca do moreno não era como nenhum outro que Hermione já tinha visto ele dar. Não era sarcástico ou irônico. Era terno e ao mesmo tempo malicioso. Era outro Snape que ela estava vendo em sua frente. Ele parecia mais feliz até.

Ele delicadamente a envolveu com os braços e lhe beijou lentamente, sentindo cada emoção ao estar ao lado da loira, agora ela era só dele e ele saberia valorizar isso, não a perderia como perdeu Lílian. Um calor pegou os dois de surpresa e o ar começou a lhes faltar quando o beijo se extendeu um pouco mais. Então Hermione voltou a si e lembrou-se que estavam ainda nos corredores das masmorras.

– Eu preciso ir, se não perco o café da manhã ou pior, tenho de sentar perto de quem não quero...- a jovem disse contraindo os lábios em sinal de reprovação, Snape riu revirando os olhos. Ela pensou consigo que era bom vê-lo assim.

– Ok! Você pode ir, eu também tenho que aparecer por lá e dar uma palavrinha com Dumbledore.

Os dois se separaram seguindo caminhos diferentes, Hermione torcia para que ainda tivessem lugares bons sobrando na mesa da Grifinória ou então em qualquer outra mesa.

P.O.V- Hermione Granger

Eu não estava mais andando, eu praticamente corria em direção ao Grande Salão. Severo só me atrasou mais com aquela história de me dar bom dia, mas foi bom, isso mostra que ele está realmente querendo me fazer feliz e que ele pode ser diferente.

Cheguei então até as portas de Carvalho enormes e bem polidas, entrei e vi o salão lotado de alunos, o maior _zunzunzum_ que eu já tinha ouvido naqueles tempos, parecia que os alunos de Hogwarts tinham acordados todos de bom humor por causa do clima bom que estava na escola.

Andei por entre as mesas da Sonserina e da Grifinória procurando um lugar na minha casa para sentar, mas não encontrei nenhum. Vi Gina e Harry sentados em frente à Rony e Lilá que estava ao seu lado sorrindo como uma porca e seu veneno escorria pela boca ao ver que eu não iria sentar perto deles. Nem morta eu sentaria ali, então analisei as outras mesas que eu poderia sentar.

Na Corvinal não tinha mais espaço, Luna até tentou achar um lugar com seu olhar, mas sem sucesso.

Na Lufa-Lufa a mesma coisa, então eu tinha decidido já que não ia mais tomar café, iria para a cozinha atrás de algum elfo que podesse me servir algo apesar das incansáveis tentativas de Gina em me colocar ao seu lado.

Na mesa dos professores, Severo me olhava atentamente para ver o que eu faria, embora não perdesse o foco de sua conversa com o diretor.

 _ **"Nem em sonhos eu sento na Sonser.."-**_ pensei comigo mesma ao notar lugares na mesa das cobras, mas alguém me tirou de meus devaneios assim que uma voz soou por todo o salão.

E parecia que todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para nos olhar. Eu sentia como se estivesse no dia em que voltei a Hogwarts e na atenção que eu recebi. Até os professores estavam atentos.

– Granger?...- Draco se pronunciou.

Eu virei para onde ele estava e o vi em pé ao lado da mesa da Sonserina.. -Vem!

Isso para mim pareceu uma ordem, mas resolvi ignorar, o nosso pequeno encontro antes da ronda havia sido pacífico, talvez não tivesse problema nenhum se não fosse pelos outros sonserinos que estavam chocados com o que Malfoy estava fazendo.

Chamando uma "sangue-ruim" para a mesa dos puro-sangues".

Meu corpo obedeceu como se estivesse no piloto automático, segui até à mesa da Sonserina e me sentei ao lado de Draco, que estava o mais afastado possível dos outros alunos, ele também se sentou comigo.

O salão todo ainda nos observava, mas logo voltaram a comer, porém os cochichos ainda eram ouvidos.

Olhei para frente e vi Harry com uma cara de espanto e depois desviei o olhar para a mesa dos professores. Severo me olhava com uma expressão de raiva misturada com incredulidade.

Por que era tão difícil assim ver uma Grifana e um Sonserino juntos sem brigar?!

Acho que esse era o problema, nós estamos juntos.

– Espero que não se importe que eu tenha te chamado para sentar aqui comigo Granger, vi que você não tinha muita escolha e não iria querer sentar perto do Weasley e da Brown..- escutei a voz de Draco novamente, só que dessa vez estava mais baixa e arrastada.

Eu o olhei ainda meio surpresa. Aquele não era o Draco que eu estava acostumada.

– Não me importo Malfoy, só estou estranhando suas atitudes comigo nesses tempos..- eu disse baixo assim como ele começando a colocar minha comida no prato.

– Hum, não estranhe, só aproveite enquanto eu estou assim..- um sorriso torto apareceu em sua boca..- Mas me responde uma coisa? Se é que eu posso perguntar...- ele pareceu curioso.

– Diga..- eu disse com medo do que poderia ser.

– Por o professor Snape está me olhando como se fosse me matar? Por eu entendo a raiva do Potter, de você ser a melhor amiga dele, mas não do Snape.

Direcionei meus olhares de novo a Severo e o vi levantar bruscamente da mesa dos professores e sair pela porta de trás. Já Harry e Rony estavam com uma raiva visível em seu rosto.

– Eu não sei Malfoy, vai saber o que se passa na cabeça dos homens..- eu disse rindo e ele me acompanhou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, como se já tivéssemos feito aquilo várias vezes.


	20. Ciúmes

– Obrigado por ter me convidado pra sentar com você na mesa da Sonserina, foi muito gentil da sua parte...- eu disse para o loiro ao meu lado enquanto caminhávamos pelos corredores do castelo.

A pouco tínhamos saído do Grande salão e eu ainda estava pensando no café da manhã que tinha sido um pouco constrangedor e confuso.

Devo dizer também que os alunos da Sonserina não estavam nada contentes com Draco, afinal convidar uma Grifinória para se sentar com as cobras era quase uma proibição, ainda mais se fosse uma "sangue-ruim".

– Já disse que não precisa agradecer, eu só... Na verdade não sei nem por que eu fiz aquilo! Agi por impulso...- ele disse pensativo olhando pro chão.

– Ou talvez você não seja o que dizem por aí, não seja o que você acredita que é...- eu disse continuando a olhar pra frente, mas senti que ele me ouvia atentamente.

Um pequeno minuto de silêncio se fez presente entre nós até que ele disse com a voz um pouco mais ríspida.

– Não se engane comigo Granger, não sou uma pessoa boa..- e então saiu andando mais à frente me deixando sozinha no corredor. Estava cheio de alunos indo para suas aulas e eu era mais uma nesse meio.

Isso tudo era muito estranho, a atitude de Draco era incomum, porque aquilo não combinava com ele e eu tentaria descobrir o que ele está tramando. Mas isso ficaria para depois, pois acordei de meus pensamentos e lembrei-me que estava indo para a aula de DCAT.

Ainda não sabia qual seria a reação de Severo quando me visse de novo, é lógico que eu percebi que ele ficou com ciúmes de Draco, tanto que saiu do grande salão daquele jeito.

Continuei andando pelo corredor, às vezes pedindo licença para passar, estava realmente lotado de alunos e o caminho para as masmorras era um pouco mais apertado do que o resto dos outros corredores.

Foi então que senti uma mão masculina segurando meu ombro, mas não precisei virar para saber quem era por que eu logo ouvi a voz da pessoa e era inconfundível.

– Mione?! Eu estava te procurando faz horas nesse corredor cheio de alunos para irmos juntos pras masmorras...- Harry disse se pondo ao meu lado e caminhando comigo, já estávamos quase chegando.

– Ah! desculpa Harry, é que eu vim andando com o Malfoy depois do café, você deve ter visto..- eu disse dando uma gargalhada baixa.

– E quem não viu não é Mione?! Vocês chamaram a atenção do salão inteiro. Afinal, o que foi aquilo? Malfoy nunca foi do tipo que convida nascidos-trouxas pra sentar na mesa da Sonserina, logo ele que é o príncipezinho das Cobras e ele chamou justo você?!..- ele dizia como se fosse um absurdo.

– Harry, eu também não entendi o porquê ele fez aquilo, mas uma coisa eu posso garantir a você, Malfoy não é o que nós pensamos, ele só precisa de ajuda...- eu disse olhando nos olhos verdes brilhantes do meu melhor amigo, aquilo pra ele parecia estar muito errado.

– O que? O que ele fez com você? Fez uma Imperio em você?! Hermione é o Malfoy, ele é mal e sempre vai ser. Você sabe que os pais dele são comensais e ele também vai ser um, se não já for...- o moreno revirou os olhos.

– Ok Harry, mas acho melhor pararmos com o assunto agora..- eu disse sinalizando as tínhamos chegado na porta da sala.

Era uma aula dupla com a Sonserina, que sorte essa não?!

Me sentei junto com Harry, um pouco mais longe vi Ronald com a vaca da Lilá, que não desgrudava dele. Passei meus olhos pelo local mais uma vez e eles encontraram um loiro afastado de todo mundo. Ao seu lado estava seu amigo, um moreno do mesmo ano que eu sabia que se chamava Blásio Zambine.

Ele parecia ter sido o único que ainda ficava perto de Draco, nem mesmo Pansy Parkinson ficava mais tanto em cima dele como era antes. Malfoy estava mesmo se isolando e eu queria saber o por que!

Severo então entrou pela sala arrastando suas vestes negras como sempre, fechou a porta com um baque que fez Neville estremecer na cadeira.

Depois de todo esses anos ele ainda não havia perdido o medo que sentia pelo mestre de poções que agora lecionava DCAT.

– Calados!..- foi só a ordem que ele deu. Sentou-se em sua mesa e ficou a analisar uns papéis.

Os cochichos eram ouvidos aos poucos, Snape não era professor de ficar sentado sem dar aula. Ninguém se atrevia a perguntar nada, mas todos sabiam que aquela aula poderia ser precisosa, afinal os N.I.E.M.s estavam chegando e precisávamos do conteúdo.

Todos falavam a mesma coisa. Ouvia-se "ele não vai dar aula?", "por que ele está sentado?", "precisamos desse assunto", "estamos ferrados".

– Eu disse calados!..- sua raiva era visível..- Se vocês ainda querem ter uma chance de passar no N.I.E.M de DCAT é melhor ficaram de bocas fechadas.

Seus olhos vasculhavam a sala toda até pararem em mim. Eu o encarei assim como Harry que estava ao meu lado. Não era mais o Severo que tinha me beijado e me feito sorrir pela manhã antes do café. Não era possível que tudo isso era por eu ter aceitado o convite de Draco e me sentado com ele.

– Eu quero que abram na página 394 (N/A: tinha que ser o Sev 3) dos seus livros e comecem a ler. Quando terminarem eu quero que saiam desta sala e só voltem quando estiverem com 50 centímetros de pergaminho falando de feitiços defensivos e como executá-los com perfeição..- falou rápido sem repetir uma palavra.

P.O.V- Severo Snape

Como se já não bastasse o idiota do Weasley tentando se reaproximar da Hermione, do Potter que não desgruda dela, agora Draco também quer ficar com ela? Mas isso não é possível! Quando ele começou a gostar dela? Alguma coisa estava errada.

Estava com tanta raiva que não estava conseguindo esconder.

Depois que passei o dever para os cabeças me sentei para ocupar minha mente, mas eu não conseguia esquecer que ela estava na sala, eu conseguia distinguir seu perfume dos outros.

Mantive meus olhos nos pergaminhos que estavam a minha frente, alguns falavam de objetos antigos feitos à base de magia negra, laços feitos pela alma e outras coisas relacionadas a matéria.

Não queria dar o prazer a ela de me ver assim e de me fazer perder o controle, afinal eu continuo sendo Severo Snape.

Passou-se uns minutos a mais, talvez 25 ou 30, então o sinal soou para que eles fossem embora.

– Estão dispensados...- eu disse rápido e todos começaram a sair o mais rápido que puderam...- Menos você Malfoy!

O garoto loiro se assustou quando ouviu seu nome sendo chamado e Hermione também me olhou feio antes de sair pela porta sendo puxada pelo Potter.

Observei-o sentar-se na cadeira em frente à minha mesa com uma expressão de indiferença.

– O que o senhor quer comigo professor?

– Ora vamos Malfoy, você sabe por que eu o chamei aqui!

– Ah sim! O armário sumidouro, quanto a isso eu continuo procurando uma maneira de concertá-lo senhor..-ele disse revirando os olhos.

– Muito bem e espero que termine esse trabalho rápido, mas o que lhe fez ficar aqui comigo foi outro motivo..- minha voz era mansa e sorrateira.

– E qual seria?..- um interesse apareceu em seus olhos.

– O que você tem a senhorita Granger?..- perguntei tentando esconder a minha raiva.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

– Eu não tenho nada com a Granger. Nunca teria nada com ela...- disse simplesmente.

– Então por que vocês dois protagonizaram aquela maravilhosa cena hoje de manhã? Você está se juntando aos seus inimigos? Você é um de nós agora e sabe que o Lord não ficaria feliz em saber que um de seus comensais estava do ladinho da amiga de Harry Potter...- meu tom de voz se elevou um pouco pra falar isso e me veio uma repulsa assim que eu pronunciei a expressão " Lord", ele não era meu Lord, eu tinha lealdade a Dumbledore e a Ordem da fênix é só a eles, até por que isso poderia me ajudar no meu julgamento depois que essa maldita guerra acabasse.

– Sei lá senhor, só a convidei para sentar comigo por que ela não tinha mais onde sentar e a Granger, sabe?! Acho que ela me atrai às vezes, parece querer me ajudar quando está comigo...- agora o loiro a minha frente parecia sonhador como se fosse uma Luna Lovegood, ele acabara de confessar que Hermione o atraia. Mas que merda!

– O atrai? Como assim? Uma "sangue-ruim", como você mesmo enche a boca pra dizer, não pode atrair um puro sangue ainda mais sendo da Sonserina e um Comensal da morte Malfoy...-gritei um pouco descontrolado enquanto agora andava pelo local.

Houve um silêncio de alguns segundos até que ele o quebrasse.

– É impressão minha Snape ou você está com ciúmes da Granger? Me lembro muito bem do seu olhar, que mataria qualquer um, assim que ela se sentou ao meu lado e começamos a comer, você saiu do grande salão...- ele também despejou alterado.

– Por que eu teria ciúmes daquela irritante sabe-tudo? Vamos! Diga-me Malfoy!...- dei um sorriso irônico.

– Não sei, você que deveria me dizer e se for esse o caso, de você estar gostando da grifinoriazinha, não se preocupe, não sinto nada por ela.

Então ele saiu da sala sem me dar a chance de responder, mas eu ouvi quando ele disse baixinho antes de bater a porta "eu acho".


	21. Satisfações e Taylor

P.O.V- Severo Snape

\- Mas que merda!...- xinguei alto assim que Malfoy havia saído da sala..- Esse moleque gosta da Hermione, eu tenho certeza! Era só o que me faltava.

Minha respiração estava meio descompasada por causa da raiva, meus cabelos negros estavam um pouco bagunçados e minhas mãos estavam tremendo.  
Novamente eu estava como quando era jovem, era assim que eu ficava todas as vezes em que Lilíam demonstrava seu amor por Thiago Potter ou que me trocasse por ele, o que não era novidade, mas eu ainda tinha esperanças de que um dia ela podesse ser minha...  
Pelo visto eu estava enganado, acabei perdendo ela para ele e depois a entreguei para a morte, mas esse não era o meu desejo.  
Me recompus e sentei na cadeira da minha mesa novamente, dei um suspiro pesado depois de respirar fundo. Algo me dizia que eu ainda ia ter muito trabalho pela frente se eu quisesse ficar com a Granger.

P.O.V- Draco Malfoy

\- O que eu estou fazendo? Só posso estar ficando maluco! Brigando com o diretor da minha casa por causa da Granger?! Não, eu nao posso estar gostando dela, nao posso...- dizia para mim mesmo assim que entrei no banheiro masculino, nâo havia ninguém a não ser eu no local.

Parei em frente ao grande espelo e me apoiei no balcão de mármore escuro que havia lá. Olhei para a imagem de mim mesmo e vi o quanto eu tinha mudado nesse tempo todo.  
Eu estava mais pálido do que o normal e meus olhos possuíam olheiras médias pela falta de sono. Meus cabelos loiros que antes eram muito bem penteados e alinhados, agora estavam desgrenhados ao redor do rosto chegando ate quanse a minha sobrancelha, o que dava um charme a minha aparência de meio zumbi. A única coisa que não havia mudado era a cor dos meus olhos, sempre de um tom cinza tempestuoso e brilhante.  
Fiquei assim por mais um tempo até que percebi a presença de mais uma pessoa dentro do banheiro. Coloquei a varinha em punho e fiquei alerta para o que aconteceria.

-Quem está aí?...- eu perguntei olhando para todos os lados. A silhueta rústica de alguem apareceu, ele não era tão alto, mas nem tão baixo e eu reconheci quem era por causa dos cabelos pretos bagunçados e dos olhos verdes sintilando.

-Não vai precisa dessa varinha Malfoy, pelo menos eu espero que você não precise usar ela assim como eu pretendo não usar a minha...- a voz de Potter apareceu no silêncio.

-O que você quer Potter?...- abaixei minha varinha assim que vi que ele nao estava segurando a dele. Me virei novamente para o espelho e fiquei o observando por ele.

-Que mal educação Malfoy! Você não sabe que tem de olhar oara uma pessoa quando ela está falando com você?..- ele perguntou irônico.

\- Não enche testa rachada! Agora diz logo o que você quer! A quê devo a "honra" de sua presença aqui? Ainda mais sem estar com o seu cachorrinho seguidor, o Weasley ou sem a sua amiguinha Granger!...- ao falar o nome dela meu estômago revirou. Definitivamente eu estava ficando maluco.

-É justamente sobre ela que eu vim falar com você. O que você quer com ela? O que exatamente você e sua corja estão tramando Malfoy?...- o grifinório pareceu meio irritado.

-Olha Potter, primeiro que eu não te devo satisfações do que eu faço ou do que deixo de fazer e segundo, o que eu e a Granger temos não tem nada haver on você...- eu disse com um sorriso sarcástico e malicioso. Ainda adorava provocar o Santo Potter.

\- Ora seu...- ele fez movimento para vir me atacar, mas eu o interrompi.

\- Não vou brigar com você e perder o meu tempo Grifinório estupido. Não tenho nada com sua amiguinha e nem quero nada com ela. Pode ficar sossegado quanto a isso..- eu parei de falar e fiquei pensando " _**Que merda foi que eu disse? É claro que eu quero alguma coisa com ela, só não vou admitir claro**_!"

\- Eu realmente espero que você não toque em um fio de cabelo sequer de Hermione Malfoy, porque se não eu te caço até no inferno!..- ele disse e se virou, saiu do banheiro e eu suspirei fundo.

Voltei a olhar para o espelho e revirei os olhos..

\- Eu mereço mesmo, já não basta o Snape e agora o Potter. É Granger, parece que você vai me dar muita dor de cabeça ainda...- ri comigo mesmo dessa frase e comecei a passar a mao pelo cabelo tentando o ajeitar um pouco para parecer decente, estava quase virando um Potter da vida só de não andar mais penteado.

P.O.V- Hermione Granger  
Eu tinha ido juntamente com Gina até o dormitório da Grifinória, pois a ruiva queria pegar um dos seus livros que tinha esquecido antes que sua próxima aula começasse.  
Eu teria esse horário vago então descidi acompanhá-la.  
-Mione? Você vai me contar o porquê do Draco ter te chamado pra sentar com ele?...-ela disse com um sorriso maroto..- E também vai me dizer o que aconteceu na sua última detenção com o Morcegão.

-Você não tem jeito Gina...- nós duas gargalhamos.

-Vamos Mione! Conta logo, eu estou curiosa..

-Simples Gina! Eu e Severo estamos tendo um romance e quanto a Draco eu realmente não sei o que deu nele.

A boca da ruiva se abriu em um perfeito "0".

-Espera! Como assim você está tendo um romance com o morcegão?! Você finalmente conseguiu conquistar ele? Me conta direito Hermione.

Então expliquei o que tinha acontecido o mais rápido possível, Gina tinha até se esquecido de sua próxima aula. Ela ficou toda animadinha com a novidade, mas sabia que ia ser meio difícil de esconder dos meninos e de todo mundo.

-Por isso que o Snape saiu do Grande salão na hora do café, ele ficou com ciúmes de você com o Malfoy..- ela disse dando pulinho e rindo..

Eu ri junto com ela, Gina era contagiante.

\- Sim, mas fale baixo e agora você tem de ir para a sua aula, já está atrasada o suficiente.

 _ ***Nesse momento, na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria do Brasil ...***_

\- Senhor, eu sinto muito, mas não vou poder ficar na escola mais. Minha mãe conseguiu um emprego na Londres trouxa e vamos ter que nos mudar. Será que o senhor poderia assinar a minha transferência para a escola de magia mais perto?...- o jovem rapaz do 6º ano da EMBB falava com grande pesar da sua escolha feita, mas não tinha vontade algum de mudar do Brasil.  
Taylor era um rapaz alto e esbelto, com músculos harmônicos e uma beleza encantadora.

-Bom senhor McLan, já que não tem outra alternativa, amanhã mesmo seus documentos de transferência estarão prontos e eu vou avisar um velho amigo meu para que você seja muito bem recebido. Você irá para Hogwarts...- o sorriso do mais velho era simpático e triste ao mesmo tempo, ele não queria perder um aluno tão bom quando Taylor, mas assim talvez o rapaz tivesse até um futuro melhor e ajudasse em alguma coisa na guerra que todos sabia que aconteceria.  
Tanto que as notícia chegaram até no Brasil. Voldemort estava se tornando muito conhecido.

-Obrigado senhor, eu volto amanhã...


	22. causando na chegada

P.O.V- Taylor McLan

Que viagem mais estressante. Devo dizer que é muito cansativo passar horas dentro de um avião.  
Sim, nós viemos no modo trouxa, o por quê?  
Eu sou um nascido-trouxa, minha mãe não é uma bruxa então tive que vir sem usar magia, o meu antigo diretor com certeza daria um jeito de me liberar para usar. Mas enfim, chegamos a Londres e um carro do novo trabalho da minha mãe que estava à disposição dela nos levou para o apartamento em que moraríamos, ou melhor, ela moraria, por que eu passaria o ano letivo todo na escola segundo o que o Diretor havia me falado.  
Hogwarts deveria ser extraordinária, só pelas coisa que tinha ouvido já tinha ficado encantado, mas fiquei nervoso também. Eu estava entrando depois do início das aulas e esperava que fizesse amigos e não me sentisse como um peixe fora d'Água.  
Ainda bem que eu sempre fui ensinado a aprender outras línguas e claro que esse incentivo tinha vindo da minha mãe. Ela ficou muito surpresa quando soube que eu era um bruxo, quando demonstrei minha primeira magia acidental e depois quando fui chamado para a escola de bruxaria.  
Eu queria parecer o melhor possível, então antes de viajarmos, tratei de comprar ternos e roupas apropriadas, já que eu havia ganhado todos os Meus materiais que ia precisar para a escola, cortesia da amizade do meu ex-diretor com o famoso Dumbledore.  
Amanhã mesmo eu partiria para Hogwarts... E a ansiedade era maior do que o meu sono, mas consegui descansar.

\- Você deve ser o jovem Taylor não?!..- um homem muito alto que parecia ser um gigante disse com um sorriso assim que me viu descendo do trem. Ele se aproximou e percebi que carregava em suas mãos um embrulho

-Sim, sou eu mesmo..-eu disse retribuindo o ato e estendendo a mão que ele pegou, mas a sua dava talvez 3 vezes a minha.

\- Eu sou Rúbeo Hagrid, guardião das chaves das terras de Hogwarts, o professor Dumbledore me pediu para vir buscar você para o banquete.

Assim que ele disse isso meu estômago roncou de fome e de nervosismo, engoli em seco.

\- Vamos! Não fique nervoso, você só vai ser selecionado e depois pode se sentar na que será sua mesa como todos os estudantes.

\- Sim, tomara que dê tudo certo. Mas, o que é isso que você tem nas mãos?..-eu perguntei curioso.

-Ah sim, como você ainda tem que pegar seus materiais que estão com o diretor, eu trouxe as vestes pra você colocar, afinal você é um de nós agora..-ele deu mais um sorriso amigável e eu rapidamente coloquei as vestes. Coloquei apenas a capa que tinha o brasão da escola e fiquei com a calça que estava, era de linho e cor preta.

Rumamos então para o castelo, ele era lindo e majestoso. Não que eu não gostasse da minha antiga escola, mas Hogwarts era muito maior e mais bela. Jamais tinha visto algo assim.  
Hagrid havia me deixado na escada qe dava para duas grandes portas de uma madeira muito em polida.

\- Eu já vou indo, boa sorte Taylor e espero vê-lo em uma de minhas aulas..-ele disse e se virou para ir embora, agora eu não sabia mais o que fazer, eu sempre fui muito confiante, mas agora eu estava com as pernas bambas de tanto nervosismo..- Ah! Professora Minerva, imaginei que a senhora viria levar o garoto até a seleção.

Uma senhora mais velha que usava vestes longas da Cor verde esmeralda vinha em minha direção com uma expressão severa no rosto.

\- Sim Hagrid, pode ir que agora ele fica comigo... - ela tinha parado na minha frente e sua boca de lábios finos se contorceu em um sorriso breve. Hagrid já tinha sumido quando Meus olhos o procuraram...- Olá Taylor! Eu sou a professora Minerva McGonagall, diretora da casa de Grifinória, agora me siga que você será selecionado para uma casa.

\- Sim senhora..

Eu apenas disse e a segui. As portas se abriram revelando um grande salão repleto de alunos, grandes mesas estavam naquele lugar e cada uma estava separada da outra. Reparei mais a frente um banquinho no qual estava em repouso um chapéu velho e pontiagudo remendado em algumas partes.  
Todos pararam de conversar para nos observar, ou melhor, me observar. Foi então que eu senti minhas bochechas esquentarem e para uma pessoa que já é meio bronzeada por causa do sol do Brasil como eu ainda ficar vermelho já viu né?!  
Eu ouvia cochichos de todos os lados até chegar bem à frente do pequeno banco, e mais atrás, da grande mesa que parecia comportar todos os professores, inclusive Hagrid estava sentado lá e me cedeu mais um de seus sorrisos como quem dissesse "vai dar tudo certo".

"Diga isso pras minhas pernas, por que elas não param de tremer"

Respondi mentalmente e parei junto com a professora Minerva. Vi um homem mais velho assim como a bruxa que me conduziu até o salão sentado na mesa dos professores, ele tinha barba e cabelos prateados, olhinhos miúdos e azuis cintilante por trás dos óculos meia-lua. Ele me olhava como se me examinasse por inteiro. Ao seu lado direito estava um homem todo vestido de preto e mal encarado também me olhado com um certo desprezo. Deveria ser só impressão minha.

\- Taylor McLan ...- ou ouvi ela chamar meu nome para que todos ouvissem, ninguém dava um "pio" se quer nessa hora, todos atentos ao que ela falava e com certeza curiosos para saber quem eu era... - Quero que sente no banco e eu vou colocar o chapéu seletor em sua cabeça, assim será selecionado para uma das casas. Elas são Grifinória, Lufa-lufa, Corvinal e Sonserina. Enquanto estiver aqui sua casa será como sua família, seus triunfos irão render pontos, se quebrar alguma regra irá perder pontos. Agora sente-se.

Ouvi tudo atentamente, eu costumava ser um aluno exemplar desde que entrei pra escola de magia, era o melhor pra falar a verdade. Mas não que eu fosse orgulhoso ou coisa do tipo, eu só tinha uma sede pelo conhecimento.  
Aproximei-me do banco e sentei. A mais velha colocou o chapéu que não pesou em nada na minha cabeça, mas eu me assustei um pouco quando ele começou a se mecher e a falar coisas com uma voz baixa.  
Meus olhos agora estavam naquela "plateia" que me olhava e na expressão que cada rosto fazia, senti novamente minhas bochechas esquentarem, até que meu olhar se encontrou com o de uma garota, ela era linda e possuía cabelos loiros e olhos que pareciam ser castanhos daquela distância. Meu coração bateu mais rápido quando ela continuou me encarando com uma curiosidade incomum, como se fossemos muito parecidos ou como se ela me conhecesse a muito tempo. Resolvi prestar mais atenção no que o chapéu seletor estava dizendo, mas não esqueceria dela.

\- Muito bem, faz um tempinho que não temos um aluno transferido na escola, difícil escolher uma casa para você rapaz, é inteligente e ávido por conhecimento, tem uma mente nada má e também tem talento. Sua coragem e sua ambição vão te levar ao sucesso pode ter certeza... Uumm, mas onde vou colocá-lo?!  
GRIFINÓRIA

Ele gritou é uma mesa, que eu supus ser a da casa de Grifinória, explodiu em palmas. Me levantei então e fui me sentar.  
Alguns alunos se afastaram me dando espaço para sentar, eu respondi o gesto com um sorriso amigável. Era ela! Ela estava bem a minha frente, a garota misteriosa possuía mesmo a cor castanho nos olhos e um sorriso tímido que trazia a mesma curiosidade do olhar.

\- Sou Simas Finnegan, é um prazer!...-um rapaz meio desengonçado estendeu a mão para mim me tirando do transe e eu aceitei.

\- Taylor McLan...- disse somente e todos ao redor ficaram um tempo me olhando, a garota ficou em silêncio , mas sua amiga ruiva ao lado parecia estar animadinha com alguma coisa que eu resolvi relevar.  
Um deles me chamou atenção: um garoto meio magro, on cabelos negros e óculos de armação redonda que possuía uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa... Não! Não podia ser, eu nunca pensei que podesse conhecê-lo algum dia.

\- Nossa! Você é Harry Potter não é?..- minha boca se abriu em espanto e admiração.

O garoto pareceu não se espantar, lógico, sua fama era incontestável. Ele estava ao lado da ruiva.

\- Ah! Sim, sou eu... Bem vindo a Grifinória, espero que goste da escola..- ele disse meio sem graça e com a voz meio rouca, parecia cansado.

\- É um prazer conhecê-lo Potter, ouvi bastante sobre você...-eu disse e ele sorriu, senti o olhar de uma certa garota em mim.

\- Desculpe, mas de onde você veio mesmo?..- então eu ouvi a voz dela cortar a nossa pequena conversa, era firme e imponente, confiante assim como eu. Ela parecia não ter se aguentado de curiosidade...- Ah! Desculpe, sou Hermione Granger!

Ela reparou seu erro assim que viu que tinha tido um interesse muito estranho e repentino, tanto que seus colegas ficaram olhando para ela como se não entendessem a atitude. A ruiva a seu lado deu um sorriso maroto e eu vi a loira corar.

\- Brasil...-foi a primeira e única palavra que trocamos um com o outro.

O tilintar de uma taça metálica foi ouvido da mesa dos professores interrompendo qualquer tipo de conversa ou ruído que estivessem fazendo.

\- O banquete está servido...- Dumbledore disse e logo se sentou novamente ao lado do homem de vestes negras que estava com uma cara de poucos amigos.

As mesas se encheram de todos os tipos de comida que poderiam existir, pratos e mais pratos foram colocados e os alunos começaram a atacar aquele maravilhoso e explendido banquete.  
Durante o jantar Hermione trocou alguns olhares comigo que posso dizer que beiravam o desejo de ambos. Mas fiquei na dúvida, será que ela era comprometida com alguém? Pelas suas ações acho que não, ela possuía o mesmo interesse em mim que eu tinha nela.  
Mas ela pareceu parar com tudo depois que alguma coisa a chamou atenção antes de acabarmos de comer e então começou a me ignorar.  
Passaram-se mais alguns minutos e todos tinham acabado, eu havia perguntado para Simas o que eu deveria fazer e ele me disse que era para eu seguir os alunos da Grifinória que eles iriam me levar até o dormitório. Assim fiz, já estava passando pelas portas grande e polidas do grande salão, ao meu lado estavam Harry Potter, a quem eu ainda iria conhecer melhor, Hermione, a amiga ruiva e Simas, a quem eu tinha pedido que me acompanhasse. Quando uma voz rouca e bem grave nos fez parar.

\- Granger, o professor Dumbledore quer falar com vocês dois no escritório dele agora, acompanhe o senhor McLan até lá...- falava o homem de preto que havia me olhado com desprezo na hora da minha seleção. Hermione parecia não querer manter contato visual com ele, mas apenas disse uma frase baixa.

\- Sim professor Snape...

Ele me deu uma última olhada de cima abaixo e saiu andando com passos apressados.

Os outros já tinham seguidos deus caminhos para seus dormitórios e enquanto isso eu e Hermione andávamos lado a lado em um corredor, mas ela pareceria estar evitando me olhar, tanto que ficou olhando para a frente vendo o professor que mais parecia um morcego andar a nossa frente.

\- Hermione?..-eu a chamei baixo, quase sussurrando. Ela apenas me olhou feio o apontou com um olhar significativo para o homem à frente.

\- O que foi? Por que não podemos conversar?..-eu continuava sem entender por que ela estava me ignorando ao máximo e por que não podíamos falar nada.

\- Senhor McLan será que não consegue ficar calado?...-a voz de Snape interrompeu e eu quase dei um pulo de susto. Agora eu tinha entendido o por quê de Hermione não querer falar. Ela me olhou como se dissesse "eu avisei". Revirei os olhos, não ia deixar um idiota chato daquele me intimidar daquele jeito.

\- Ora me desculpe senhor, mas desde quando falar é proibido? Ah é! Não é proibido, então eu vou continuar falando a hora que eu quiser...- eu disse firme e ele parou de uma só vez me olhando com o que parecia ser ódio.

\- Seu insolente! Como ousa falar comigo desse jeito? Mal chegou e já quer ser uma celebridade? Já não basta o Potter...- ele agora estava bem perto, quase encostando em mim, me olhando nos olhos...- Cuidado McLan, você pode se meter em maus lençóis. Então ponha-se no seu lugar.

\- Perdoe a atitude dele senhor, não acho que ele teve a intenção de lhe desrespeitar...-pela primeira vez eu ouvi a voz de Hermione desde o jantar.

\- Está o defendendo Granger?... -ele parecia com mais raiva. Hermione parecia sem saber o que fazer. Mas o que esse homem tinha contra mim agora? Eu tinha acabado de chegar...- Menos 10 pontos para a Grifinória, pelo abuso do seu "amiguinho" aqui. Agora vamos, não quero mais perder o meu tempo.

\- Ah sim! Senhor McLan, saiba que é muito bem vindo nessa escola, espero que goste de Hogwarts. Seu ex-diretor é um velho amigo.

Dizia Dumbledore com o mesmo sorriso que ele esbanjava no jantar. Assim que chegamos no escritório ele começou a falar.

\- Muito obrigado senhor, será um prazer estudar aqui...-eu disse cordialmente.

\- Sim sim, tenho certeza que todos o receberam muito bem...

"É, menos o carinha de preto logo ali, por que tá foda com ele"..- Pensei comigo mesmo

\- Licença professor Dumbledore, sem querer atrapalhar a conversa de vocês, mas o senhor disse que queria falar com nós dois. Eu não entendi o que eu tenho haver com ele...- a loira ao meu lado disse olhando para o velho diretor, Snape estava bem mais atrás parado observando como se fosse um móvel, mas ainda com uma cara horrível.

\- Senhorita Granger acredito que não saiba, mas eu me informei bem antes de o seu novo colega de casa chegar aqui. Ele era o melhor aluno da escola de magia e bruxaria do Brasil e ainda prestou serviços de pesquisas para instituições no país...- eu fiquei meio assustado por ele ter ido pesquisar sobre mim...- Não estou certo?

Ele perguntou olhando para mim.

\- Sim senhor, me juntei ao grupo de pesquisas brasileiro para procurar cura e prevenção de doenças e resolução de casos junto com as forças policiais bruxas da região tropical do Brasil, mas o que que isso tem haver agora? Achei que eu me mudaria para cá apenas por que minha mãe conseguiu um emprego em Londres.

\- Estou impressionada ...- ouvi Hermione murmurar.

\- Simples senhor McLan: você se juntará a senhorita Granger e ao professor Snape nas pesquisas que ajudarão a nos salvar nessa guerra. Acredito eu que meu amigo da escola do Brasil tenha lhe falado sobre isso...- eu apenas confirmei com a cabeça.

\- Mas diretor, o garoto acabou de chegar e não precisamos de ajuda nesse caso...- o homem atras protestou como se fosse um absurdo.

\- Toda ajuda é bem vinda Severo, nada melhor do que fazer novos amigos e tenho certeza que a senhorita Granger vai se dar muito bem com o senhor McLan, eles têm muito em comum...-o sorriso do velho era maroto e eu só ouvi Snape bufar.

Eu e Hermione nos olhamos e depois desviamos o olhar.

\- Mais uma coisa, seu material está no dormitório da Grifinória, na sua cama. Um presente meu... Agora podem ir, amanhã vocês têm aulas e senhorita Granger, quero que leve ele até a torre do dormitório e depois pode ir para o seu.

\- Sim senhor!

Saímos então eu e Hermione deixando os dois mais velhos na sala.

Estávamos em um corredor já perto, pelo menos eu acreditava que já estávamos perto, por que já tínhamos andado por tantos corredores que me perdi nas contas. O castelo era realmente grande.  
Ficamos em silêncio até ali.

\- Me desculpe por ter feito a Grifinória perder pontos Hermione..-eu disse para a loira.

\- Não se desculpe, Snape sempre acha motivos para tirar pontos que das casas que não sejam a Sonserina. Ele é diretor da casa.

\- Mas porque ele tem tanto ódio assim dos alunos?..- eu perguntei.

\- Não, dos alunos não. Só dos que não são da Sonserina .

\- Nossa! Bem seletivo ele não?!

\- É! Com o tempo você se acostuma... - ela parecia conformada. Não sei por que, mas não via raiva nos olhos dela.

\- Você parece naoe importar com o fato de ele ser injusto e tirar pontos de sua casa por motivo nenhum...- eu estava intrigado com aquilo.

\- É lógico que eu me importo. Acho que já me acostumei só isso, afinal desde o primeiro ano ele é assim...- ela revirou os olhos.

Parou de falar e de andar assim que demos de frente com um grande retrato na parede, nele estava uma mulher muito gorda com um vestido de época.

\- Quer um conselho McLan? Não se meta em problemas com o professor Snape, melhor ficar longe o máximo possível dele. E sua senha é cabeça de dragão.

Mas parecia que não estava ouvindo nada, fiquei enfeitiçado alguns minutos com aqueles olhos castanhos e a boca rosada da loira. Fui me aproximando e quebrando a barreira que existia entre nós bem rapidamente.  
Ela começou a respirar mais rápido e deu um passo a trás, mas eu a segurei com um dos braços passado por sua cintura fina e delicada a chegando mais perto de mim.

\- Me chame apenas de Taylor...- sussurrei apenas antes de beija-lá com força e rapidez.

No começo ela pareceu aceitar e seus lábios se mechiam com os meus em perfeita sincronia, mas depois começou a se debater e então eu a soltei.  
Não iria esquecer o quão doce sua boca era é bem de seu perfume inebriante.

\- Você é louco? Nem nos conhecemos direito e você vem me agarrar?...- ela parecia estar mais nervosa ainda.

\- Me desculpe Hermione, mas eu não consegui me segurar...-tentei me justificar para não parecer um maluco que na primeira oportunidade a agarra desse jeito. Eu não era assim.

\- Você não sabe nem se eu tenho namorado pra fazer isso... E pra você é Granger...-ela disparou raivosa.

\- É você tem?..- questionei, era só o que importava, eu queria saber se ela tinha um namorado ou alguém que podesse impedir.

\- Isso não é da sua conta. Agora eu tenho que ir e que isso não se repita...- e saiu andando pisando duro.

\- Senha?!..-perguntou o quadro, eu disse suspirando fundo e ele me deu passagem.

Não foi difícil encontrar o dormitório masculino, mas foi trabalhoso pegar no sono e tentar esquecer Hermione por um minuto.

Mas o que tinha sido aquilo? Logo eu qe sempre fui tão sensato e prudente. E agora de primeira já estava apaixonado e tinha feito essa besteira.

Peguei no sono não sei nem a hora, só vi Simas e Harry deitados em suas camas, ao lado dos dois estava um ruivo roncando mais do que um porco. Ri sozinho antes de apagar.

Eu concertaria essa burrada, mas só no outro dia...


	23. Flashbacks

P.O.V- Severo Snape

Mas que garoto insolente.

– Por que o deixou participar das nossas pesquisas Alvo? Você nem sabe se ele é confiável.

Eu estava meio alterado, tudo bem! Eu estava bastante alterado. O garoto brasileiro mal tinha chegado aqui é o velho já tinha dado toda a sua confiança a ele, sem falar que o bastardo é arrogante e prepotente. Realmente ele se parece muito com Hermione e falando nisso, espero que ele fique bem longe dela.

– Relaxe Severo, eu sei que o garoto não é um perigo e nem tem inclinação a se juntar com forças das trevas...- o senhor de barba e cabelos prateados falava calmamente sentado em sua grande e confortável poltrona de diretor.

– Se você diz e confia, não posso fazer nada senão aceitar também..- eu disse vencido..- Eu vou para meus aposentos antes que minha cabeça comece a doer mais.

– Vá e descanse meu filho, precisamos de avanços quanto a essas pesquisas, temo que não tenhamos mais tanto tempo e precisamos ser mais eficiente. Voldemord está cada vez mais forte e precisa ser detido.

Saí do escritório de Dumbledore em direção às masmorras. Desci todos os andares sempre atento a qualquer movimento que me mostrasse algum aluno impertinente fora da cama. Adorava tirar pontos de casas que não fossem a Sonserina.  
Meus pensamentos então se voltaram para a loira que habitava agora em meu coração. Onde será que ela estaria?! O que será que tinha acontecido enquanto ela foi levar McLan até o dormitório da Grifinória?!  
Que droga! Eu estava me preocupando demais. Ela já era bem grandinha e sabia muito bem se defender, ou pelo menos eu esperava que soubesse...

Cheguei às masmorras e ao meu dormitório. Sentei-me à frente da lareira e servi-me magicamente de um copo de Hidromel sentindo o gosto doce da bebida se espalhar por minha boca inteira.  
Não demorou muito e fui me deitar. Amanhã seria um longo dia e bem difícil pra falar a verdade.  
O sono sem sonhos veio mesmo sem poção nenhuma, aquilo era bom e assim daria para descansar sem me preocupar com os costumeiros pesadelos.

P.O.V- Ronald Weasley

Ainda não tinha tirado aquilo da cabeça, as imagens do que poderia ter acontecido ficaram martelando como se quisessem me perturbar e me deixar com mais raiva ainda.  
Deitado em minha cama no dormitório masculino da Grifinória eu estava a pensar no que tinha ouvido a algumas horas.. Já era madrugada e eu não conseguia dormir.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON**_ :

Eu estava sem sono então fui para a sala comunal ficar a frente da lareira e me esquentar um pouco.  
A grudenta da Lilá já tinha ido dormir, graças a Merlin, e Harry dormia também no andar de cima junto com os outros colegas de quarto.  
Mas eu não, eu estava lá sentado no sofá de veludo vermelho pensando em como tudo mudara nesses tempos. Estava pensando em Hermione e em como eu queria fazê-la sofrer por tentar me humilhar depois de ter voltado pro castelo daquele jeito.  
Ok! Eu sei que eu tornei-me um canalha por ter feito aquilo com ela, mas nada que ela não tenha merecido. Pelo menos assim ela aprendeu a ser uma mulher que preste.

Meus olhos azuis estavam mais escuros do que o normal naquela noite, meus punhos estavam cerrados por causa das lembranças e dos pensamentos.. As chamas da lareira estavam altas e brilhantes chamando a atenção das minhas orbes até elas..  
O vermelho do fogo era lindo e fiquei assim por um tempo até que escutei um barulho bem perto do quadro da mulher gorda.  
Alguém iria pedir passagem com certeza e eu não me importaria com quer que fosse se não tivesse ouvido a voz de Hermione.  
Minha atenção se desviou totalmente do fogo e foi para o barulho baixo que era feito lá fora.

" – Quer um conselho McLan? Não se meta em problemas com o professor Snape, melhor ficar longe o máximo possível dele. E sua senha é cabeça de dragão.

Era claramente a voz da loira que eu conhecia, ela tinha um tom mandão de sempre, como se soubesse de tudo. Mas o que ela estava fazendo ali com o aluno novo?! Eu o vi olhando para ela na hora da seleção e na mesa também.

– Me chame apenas de Taylor...- escutei o outro dizer antes de um silêncio vir acompanhada de pequenos murmúrios como se alguém estivesse tentando se soltar de um beijo forçado.

Eu sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas não podia interferir, se bem que seria uma boa ideia. Eu seria o salvador da pátria Weasley, mas tudo o que eu sentia naquele momento era raiva. Ele estava agarrando a garota que era pra ser minha.

– Você é louco? Nem nos conhecemos direito e você vem me agarrar?...- parecia que ela tinha conseguido se soltar de seu aperto.

– Me desculpe Hermione, mas eu não consegui me segurar...- ele tentou se justificar.

– Você não sabe nem se eu tenho namorado pra fazer isso... E pra você é Granger...- ouvi ela disparar raivosa. Aquele filho de uma puta. Como ousava fazer aquilo?!

– E você tem?..- ele questionou curioso. A loira pareceu hesitar na fala. Será qe ela tinha um namorado e não havia falado pra ninguém?!

Gina! Gina deveria saber, eu perguntaria depois a ela.

– Isso não é da sua conta. Agora eu tenho que ir e que isso não se repita...- e então ela saiu andando pisando duro.

– Senha?!..- a mulher gorda perguntou e eu sabia que logo ela iria abrir para dar passagem àquele babaca, não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava ali ouvindo tudo. Então corri o mais rápido que pude tentando não fazer barulho ou tropeçar em algo.  
Joguei-me na cama e me cobri rapidamente.  
Depois de alguns minutos ouvi a porta do quarto se abrindo então fingi estar roncando. Melhor não arriscar.

Uma risada baixa foi dada em meio o silêncio que era aquele quarto."

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_ :

P.O.V- Autora

O dia estranhamente amanhecera lindo em Hogwarts. Parecia que nada iria dar errado.  
Os alunos levantaram-se apressados como sempre para tomar o café da manhã no grande salão e depois partirem para suas aulas.

Assim que o primeiro raio de sol tocou nas paredes externas do castelo, Hermione já estava de pé andando pelos corredores toda arrumada e com uma penca de livros em seu colo. A mochila também estava bem carregada de materiais e coisas que ela precisava para o dia a dia em Hogwarts.  
Certo que ela havia mudado e que agora estava mais bonita do que nunca, mas ela ainda era Hermione Granger e por Merlin! Ela precisava se focar e esquecer um pouco as coisas que vinham tomando conta da cabeça dela.  
Resolvida a deixar tudo o que dizia respeito aos seus sentimentos de lado por um longo tempo, ela estampou um sorriso no rosto e a noite tentaria conversar com Severo sobre isso.  
Tentou também esquecer o incidente da noite passada com o aluno novato que viera do Brasil e mais ainda: esqueceu-se quase que totalmente do que seu ex-melhor amigo, Ronald, fizera a ela.

Em outras palavras, ela estava plena e despreocupada com os seus problemas banais de qualquer uma garota que estivesse na idade dela. Poderia-se dizer que ela era mais do que qualquer joven, ela tinha um peso nas costas e teria que arcar com aquilo junto de seus companheiros para que todos saíssem ganhando.

Sentou-se no café ao lado de Harry e Gina, Ronald estava bem perto, junto dele estava sua namorada loira e grudenta. Ela olhou de solaio para a sua direita e viu o novato Taylor comendo e conversando animadamente com Simas. Seus olhares se cruzaram, mas ela preferiu desviar e falar com ele somente quando necessário então continuou a ouvir o que Gina dizia. Se é que ela estava prestando atenção.

Snape também estava na mesa dos professores, mas Dumbledore estranhamente não estava presente.

– Mione você está me ouvindo...- a loira balançou levemente a cabeça voltando sua atenção para a ruiva que lhe cutucava. O moreno a sua frente sorria como se soubesse que Hermione não havia ouvido uma só palavra dita por Gina.

– Ahh sim Ginny! Quer dizer, não, eu não ouvi. Me desculpa eu estava pensando nas pesquisas e acabei me perdendo...- ela se desculpou e a ruiva ensaiou um pequeno sorriso.

– Você sempre ligada nos seus estudos Mi.

– Hermione eu preciso falar com você..- Harry, que agora tinha acabado seu café, disse com uma expressão séria no rosto que deixou uma Ginevra curiosa..- A sós!

Ele enfatizou e a ruiva levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Após o café, Harry e Hermione andavam juntos pelos corredores até a sua primeira sala de aula. Eles dividiriam tranfiguração com a Lufa-lufa e sabia que Minerva McGonagall, assim como Snape, não gostava de atrasos.

– Diga Harry! O que você queria falar comigo...- a castanha olhava para o seu amigo moreno de cabelos revoltosos. Ele parecia estar pensando.

– Dumbledore me pediu para me aproximar do professor Orácio..- a voz sussurrante do Grifinório indicava que era uma coisa importante e que ninguém deveria saber.

– Mas por que você deveria fazer isso?...

As orbes avelã se encontraram com as esmeraldas brilhantes de Harry. A confusão era nítida nos dois.

– Aí é que está o problema Mione, ele não me disse o porquê ainda, só disse que era para eu me juntar a ele e participar do clube do Slug.

– Pelo que eu conheço o velho Dumbledore, ele deve estar querendo que você tire alguma coisa do professor Orácio.

Os dois apressaram o passo assim que viram o corredor esvaziando. Os alunos, quase todos, já estavam em suas salas.

– Só nos resta querer saber o que!

E foi quando Harry deu um suspiro que eles chegaram a porta da sala bem espaçosa e iluminada.

P.O.V- Taylor McLan

Compareci no café da manhã juntamente com os demais alunos. Hermione entrou radiante pelas portas do grande salão.  
Ela carregava uma pilhae livros e parecia não sem importar com nada, estava com certeza querendo esquecer do que acontecera no dia anterior.

Assim que ela se sentou eu continuei a comer silenciosamente até Simas puxar uma conversa que eu nem lembro sobre qual era o assunto.  
Nossos olhares se encontraram uma única vez e ela desviou depois de segundos.  
Que droga! Eu tinha estragado tudo.

Snape também estava presente, com a mesma cara enfezada de sempre, mas Dumbledore não estava sentado em seu lugar de costume. Achei meio estranho, mas continuei o que estava a fazer.

Aquele seria o meu primeiro dia de aula na escola e eu queria mostrar a todos, alunos e professores, que eu poderia ser tão bom quanto Hermione.  
Estava gostando dela, mas uma competiçãozinha não faria mal a ninguém.


	24. Dia complicado

Aulas, aulas e mais aulas.. o que esperar de um dia em Hogwarts?!

Todos os alunos pensavam assim, todos intediados com a mesma rotina de sempre, mas Hermione nem via o tempo passar.

Suas pesquisas com o professor Snape e com o novo aluno, Taylor, haviam se estabilizado e avançado de certo modo.

Um dia depois do beijo que Taylor havia dado em Hermione, ela havia decidido deixar os sentimentos um pouco de lado e se focar num único objetivo.

A noite, depois de suas aulas do dia, Hermione tomou um banho bem demorado e se arrumou para esperar a hora de começar as pesquisas.

 _ **FLASHBACK ON:**_

– Entre!..- ordenou a voz imponente de Severo Snape.

– Com licença professor.

Hermione disse assim que entrou no escritório do tão temido mestre de poções, mas agora era diferente. Ele lecionava DCAT e tratava a loira de outro modo do que consumava ser, claro! Quando não tinha ninguém por perto.

A verdade era que Snape havia se apaixonado pela irritante sabe-tudo de Hogwarts e nem tinha percebido isso até admitir para ele mesmo e para ela também.

– Ah, é você Hermione. Seu amiguinho ainda não chegou, vejo que pontualidade não é bem o forte dele..- a ironia na voz grave do moreno era visível.

Ele não havia gostado nem um pouco da arrogância com que o novato havia o tratado e da aproximação que estava tentando com a sua Hermione. Como se já não bastasse todos os outros que ele tinha que espantar para longe de sua Grifinória, agora também tinha que se preocupar com um brasileirozinho metido a sabe-tudo.

– Professor não fale assim! Ele é novo aqui e ainda não conhece o castelo assim como nós..

– É impressão minha ou você o está defendendo?...- Snape que antes estava sentado em sua cadeira, agora caminhava até o ponto onde Hermione havia parado..- E por que está com essa formalidade toda comigo?

Seus olhos eram como duas pérolas negras naquele instante, brilhando e totalmente focados em cada palavra que a loira diria.

– Não estou defendendo ninguém professor, apenas disse a verdade. Ele não conhece muito bem o castelo. E quanto a nós dois, precisamos conversar.

A garota de olhos cor de avelã engoliu em seco ao falar isso, Snape agora estava a poucos centímetros longe dela a olhando como se fosse examinar até a sua alma.

O ruim de estar na presença do mestre de poções era esse, já que os seus anos de espião/comensal lhe trouxeram uma frieza e calculismo muito grande. Você nunca saberia o que esperar da parte dele.

Mas pela primeira vez os olhos negros pareceram vacilar e mostravam uma confusão interna.

– Conversar? Conversar o que? Achei que já tínhamos resolvido isso!..- ele deu um passo atrás.

– Não quero terminar com você ou coisa do tipo Severo, mas preciso me focar nessas pesquisas agora e um sentimento só atrapalharia.

– Eu entendo...- ele parecia visivelmente chateado com o fato, virou-se de costas para a loira e traçou o caminho de volta à sua cadeira confortável por trás da mesa.- Bom, se é o que você quer, daremos um tempo então Hermione.

 _ **FLASHBACK OFF**_

 _–_ Harry você tem que devolver esse livro. Você nem sabe que tipo de magia tem nele, pode ser perigoso.

A voz de Hermione ecoava pela comunal da Grifinória. Rony e Harry estavam sentados ouvindo a loira ralhar por causa do livro de poções que o moreno havia pego da sala de Slughorn para a aula de poções.

"Estudos Avançados para o Preparos de Poções"; " _Este livro pertence ao príncipe mestiço_ "

– Eu vou para a biblioteca pesquisar mais e ver se acho alguma coisa sobre esse Príncipe Mestiço..- disse e saiu pelo buraco do retrato a passos pesados e bufando.

Aquilo realmente a incomodava, ela não sabia quem era o dono desse livro e nem havia achado nada sobre ele por mais que procurasse.

O trabalho com as Horcruxes estava indo de vento em poupa, tirando é claro que eles não sabiam a localização das mesmas e nem como destruí-las.

(...)

O relógio marcava altas horas da noite. O jantar tinha sido servido a muito tempo e, como sempre, todos haviam retornado para seus salões comunais.

Mas havia uma pessoa que não estava deitada em sua cama como o resto dos alunos, uma loira.

Aquela noite Gina a tinha convidado para dormir com ela na casa dos leões. Fazia tempo que ela não passava a noite ali, tinha até se acostumado com o frio das masmorras.

Hermione se revirava na cama e não conseguia dormir como suas colegas de quarto, que uma vez ou outra roncavam baixo fazendo a Grifinória agoniar-se mais.

Foi então que ela se levantou. Desceu a escadaria da torre e parou por um segundo no salão comunal . Olhou para a lareira que ainda possuía algumas brasas vermelhas e vibrantes, notou qe não havia ninguém ali e depois saiu pelo buraco no retrato.

Ela não sabia por que estava tão inquieta naquela noite, mas algo lhe dizia que ela deveria fazer uma ronda pelo castelo.

Andou por todos os corredores, passou até perto das masmorras mas não desceu para não cair em tentação e se entregar novamente nos braços de Snape.

Foi então que resolveu subir até o sétimo andar e parou em frente à Sala Precisa, uma porta grande se formou a sua frente.

Ela não sabia nem no que estava pensando exatamente, só sabia que queria encontrar algo.

Entrou por aquela grande porta de aparência velha e viu o que nunca tinha visto antes naquela sala: Estava cheia de pilha e pilhas de coisas perdidas e no meio da sala ela viu um garoto esbelto e corpo bem formado olhando para o que par cha ser um grande armário.

– Draco?!..- foi a primeira vez que sua voz saiu desde que saiu da cama na torre da Grifinória.

O loiro se virou e observou a loira que estava o chamando. Ele parecia estar decepcionado consigo mesmo, sua expressão não era das melhores.

– Vá embora Granger! Me deixe em paz...- a voz dele saiu falha, parecia que estava chorando.

– Olha, seja lá o que você estiver fazendo, eu não vou deixar você continuar.

– Você não sabe Granger o que está pesando na minha costa, ninguém sabe.

– Deixa eu te ajudar, por favor Draco! Vem comigo?!..- Hermione se aproximou um pouco mais de onde ele estava e estendeu a mão para ele.

– Você não pode me ajudar...- a convicção que ele estava botando em cada palavra está irritando A garota.

– Posso se vc me deixar ajudar seu babaca...- ela gritou e ele arregalou um pouco os olhos azuis acinzentados.

– Então me dá uma solução senhorita sabe-tudo, não é esse o seu título? Então faça jus a ele. Espero que eu não me arrependa de ter deixado você me ajudar Hermione.

A pronúncia do seu nome nos lábios finos e vermelhos do Sonserino fez a loira sentir um arrepio na espinha.


	25. Desabafando

\- Vai me dizer o que pretende fazer Granger?...- a voz de Draco Malfoy se fez em um tom natural assim que os dois entraram no dormitório da Grifinória que ficava nas masmorras.

\- Primeiro você tem que me contar o que estava fazendo na Sala Precisa.

Hermione se sentou em sua cama olhando para o loiro que mexia em um objeto em cima de um criado mudo.

Ele respirou fundo e deu um suspiro. A voz de Draco começou a sair um pouco mais baixa do que quando entraram no quarto.

\- O Lord das Trevas me deu uma missão, ele quer que eu mate Dumbledore. Estão planejando invadir Hogwarts e eu preciso concertar aquele armário que você viu na Sala Precisa. Vários Comensais da Morte vão sair do armário sumidouro e tocar o terror na escola se alguém não impedir...- ele terminou de dizer aquela frase de maneira sugestiva para a loira.

\- Então, você já é um deles não é?!..- a expressão de derrota no rosto de Hermione era visível e aquilo foi como uma pontada no peito de Draco.

\- Não me olhe assim Granger! Eu não tive escolha. Ele ameaçou torturar e matar minha mãe.

Uma lágrima apareceu escorrendo pela pele branca do rosto do Sonserino.

\- E ele vai fazer isso se eu não concertar esse maldito armário e matar O velho caduco.

Agora ele passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros, não mais incrivelmente arrumados, nervosamente.

\- Calma, nós vamos dar um jeito, mas eu vou ter de falar com o Harry e você vai ter de falar tudo isso para Dumbledore também.

\- Você ficou maluca?...- Draco gritou um pouco alto demais e logo em seguida percebeu a sua alteração e voltou ao normal..- Assim que o Lord descobrir que eu contei os planos dele para aliada do Santo Potter ele mata minha mãe e vem atrás de mim também, sem falar que ele vai atacar a escola de qualquer jeito, estando Dumbledore vivo ou não.

Agora Hermione via o desespero nos olhos do loiro. Ela se levantou da cama e caminhou até a sua frente. Draco apenas a observava, fazia algum tempo que ele já se sentia atraído por ela, sentia alguma coisa a mais que o ódio que fingia ter.

Ele ficou parado enquanto a Grifinória pegava seu braço esquerdo de levantava a manga comprida da camisa dele que cobria quase todo seu braço, deixando de fora apenas uma pequena parte do seu pulso.

Ela levantou a manhã quase que por completos viu ela lá. A marca negra. A marca que era o símbolo de um louco com obsessão pelo poder. Ela contrastava tanto com a pele pálida do garoto, era como uma marca entranhada que nunca mais sairia dali.

Hermione passou os dedos por cima daquele desenho infernal e sentiu a maciez que era Draco. Ele era cheiroso, macio e bonito, qualquer garota de Hogwarts mataria para ter um encontro com ele em Hogsmead, mas ELA estava ali com ele!

Naquele minuto ela levantou os olhos para olhar nos dele. Tão profundos, azuis cor de tempestade. Tempestade essa que Hermione adoraria tentar acalmar, por que ela sabia que Draco era incontrolável se quisesse.

Aliás, ela sabia que qualquer bruxo ou bruxa poderia ser grande, bastava apenas querer libertar a sua força interior.

\- Vamos dar um jeito nisso tudo..- ela disse sussurrando sem desviar os olhos dele.

A proximidade dos dois era muito interessante. Os corpos pareciam estar atraídos e em transe. Ela não conseguia explicar o que estava acontecendo, mas só sabia que não deveria sair dali ou quebrar o contato visual.

Sem parar de tocar o braço do Sonserino ela foi se aproximando mais, assim como ele também o fez até pararem novamente respirando descompassadamente sem ao menos terem feito algum tipo de esforço.

De repente, um barulho surgiu quebrando o silêncio bom que os dois haviam construído entre eles.

\- Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?...- a figura de severo Snape se encontrava na porta parado, perplexo. Traição? Na altura do campeonato ou devo dizer na altura da guerra?

Hermione soltou o braço de Draco e os dois se afastaram rapidamente. O loiro praguejava mentalmente a chegada de seu professor, que também era seu padrinho.

A loira só abrira a boca mas nada saiu. Palavras era o que lhe faltava na hora. Mas o que estava acontecendo com ela?!

\- Professor? O que faz no meu quarto uma hora dessas? E quem lhe deu permissão para entrar assim?...- finalmente saiu alguma coisa da boca da Grifinória, mas saiu um pouco mais grosseiro do que realmente queria falar.

\- O que estou fazendo no seu quarto Granger? Simples! Eu ouvi um grito que parecia ser de raiva vindo daqui, queria ver o que estava acontecendo. Agora você te que explicar o que o senhor Malfoy está fazendo aqui no seu quarto a altas horas da noite.

\- Padrinho acalme-se! Não é nada disse que você está pensando. Sei que gosta da Granger, mas eu não ia fazer nada com ela. Aliás, ela já sabe da minha missão, foi isso que eu vim fazer aqui no quarto dela. Você não queria que eu dissesse a ela que eu tenho que matar Dumbledore no meio dos corredores não é?!

A voz de Draco foi ouvida dando uma desculpa, na verdade era justamente aquilo que eles estavam fazendo, mas um clima diferente invadiu aquele quarto e havia baguncado tudo.

\- Entendo, e você veio pedir ajuda justamente para Granger?

\- Você não me ajudou muito não é mesmo Snape?...- a voz de Draco agora era um pouco raivosa...- Pelo menos sei que Hermione vai tentar me ajudar.

Uma carranca maior ainda se fez no rosto do mestre de poções. Que intimidade era aquela com a sua Grifinória? Eles iam mesmo se beijar se ele não os tivesse interrompido?

\- Maldição!..- praguejou Snape.

\- Será que dava pros dois pararem com essa discussão idiota. Não estamos aqui para disputar quem vai ficar comigo ou não, nosso objetivo é unir forças e ajudar uns aos outros...- foi só o que Hermione disse olhando de um para o outro.

[...]  
-

\- Ah! Bom dia, Hermione..- o garoto de cabelos escuros curtos sentava-se agora ao lado da garota na mesa da Grifinória.

O café da manhã já estava servido quando Taylor chegou. Ele agora mantinha uma boa amizade com Hermione sabendo que era só isso que ele poderia ter dela.

\- Bom dia Tay! Você vai para as pesquisas hoje à noite não é? Não vai me deixar sozinha com Snape, por que só pela cara dele na mesa dos professores vejo que ele está com um humor do cão, e olha que o Fofo deve ser mais simpático que ele...- ela deu uma risada e observou o garoto não entender a referencia.

\- Fofo? Quem é fofo...- a expressão de Taylor fez Hermione rir um pouco mais.

\- Um dia eu te conto essa história..- ela fez uma pausa e depois suspirou, arregalou os olhos como se tivesse tido uma ideia repentina...- Sinto que não vamos passar mais muito tempo em Hogwarts.

E mais uma vez o bruxo brasileiro expressava confusão.


	26. Um plano

– Senhor, peço que veja todas as nossas possibilidades e pense bem no que eu propus. Precisamos de um lugar seguro para que depois da invasão dos comensais possamos estar em proteção e possamos continuar nossas pesquisas e buscas.

A voz de Hermione Granger era baixa, porém firme. Ela estava em frente à mesa do diretor junto com Taylor e Snape as costas dos dois.

– Acredite senhorita Granger, eu considero sim essa sua ideia e acho que seria a mais viável, mas me pergunto como e quantas pessoas seriam levadas para essa tal lugar seguro que ainda nem temos opções...- os olhos azuis do mais velho pareciam levemente cansados..- Afinal, a escola não pode ser abandonada certo?

– Na verdade nós pensamos em uma opção sim diretor, temos o lugar que foi o refúgio de Hermione quando ela "fugiu" de Hogwarts..- Taylor disse fazendo aspas com os dedos no ar quando se referiu a pequena e curta fuga da Grifinória.

Aliás, a loira mesma havia contado pro seu novo amigo o que havia acontecido entre ela e um de seus melhores amigos que agora era ex-melhor amigo.

– A mansão Prince?..- Snape protestou..- Minha casa não é abrigo de um bando de cabeças-ocas.

– Severo, acalme-se. A sua casa seria um ótimo local devo admitir.

– Ok Dumbledore!..- o moreno mais velho disse já se cansando daquele assunto..- Faça como quiser. Não demorará muito para que o Lord queira invadir a escola e ele está pressionando como pode o senhor Malfoy.

Ele olhou para Hermione com uma expressão dura ao lembrar do loiro e da cena que ele tinha presenciado no quarto da Grifinória.

– Só peço que sejam rápidos a fazerem os planos de fuga que nós iremos usar, pois não creio que minha identidade secreta de espião continue intacta depois dessa invasão..- então o mestre de poções olhou para o diretor com o olhar pesaroso..- Sinto muito Alvo, sei o que quer que eu faça, mas eu não irei matar você.

Severo Snape saiu do escritório a passos rápidos sem dar tempo para que algo fosse dito. O clima então ficou pesado e o silêncio constrangedor reinou.

Não! Snape não mataria seu mestre. Aquele que acolheu ele de todas as formas e que era como um pai para ele.

– Terminamos essa conversa depois meus jovens, podem se retirar, mas fiquem atentos a tudo, continuem suas pesquisas e apressem as coisas para que esse plano de fuga esteja pronto até a semana que vem...- o mais velho foi bem firme quando disse isso. Apenas acenou com a cabeça e Taylor e Hermione sairam também do escritório.

 _ **Quase um mês se passou!**_

 _ **Hermione estava mais alerta que nunca, assim como Harry e seus amigos.**_

 _ **Ela ajudava Draco no que podia. Ela o instruiu a continuar com sua "missão" de concertar o Armário Sumidouro e de matar o diretor Alvo Dumbledore.**_

 _ **Se aquilo era arriscado? Lógico que era!**_

 _ **A qualquer momento Voldmord poderia descobrir de tudo pelos pensamentos do jovem garoto Sonserino, mas era necessário.**_

 _ **Severo Snape também havia se afastado mais de tudo: de Hermione, de Dumbledore (dizendo-lhe apenas o necessário), nas aulas estava mais brando é mais distante enquanto falava sobre algum feitiço.**_

 _ **Enfim!**_

 _ **Ele continuava a frequentar o círculo mais íntimo do Lord, sondando cada coisa que podia, cada fraqueza, cada oportunidade que poderia ajudá-los a vencer a maldita guerra.**_

 _ **Ele sentia também cada vez mais falta de Hermione, mas era preciso afastar-se dela, já que ela também havia pedido um tempo do sentimento que os dois compartilhavam.**_

 _ **Mas uma dúvida corria por sua mente e estava a fervilhar todas as vezes que ele via a loira juntamente com Draco.**_

 _ **Será que ela sentia algo pelo príncipe da Sonserina? Será que eles estavam tendo algo?**_

 _ **Isso chegava quase a ser cruel de se pensar. Então ele resolveu se concentrar mais no que deveria fazer, sabia que havia pouco tempo para que tudo revirasse do avesso e a Guerra fosse travada verdadeiramente.**_

 _ **Taylor também tinha sua participação, ele se tornou o braço direito de Hermione.**_

 _ **Os dois trabalhavam durante os intervalos das aulas na biblioteca e a noite antes de se recolherem no laboratório que Snape havia disponibilizado para eles.**_

 _ **Foi assim que passaram o tempo, até que o dia do desespero e da agonia chegou.**_

 _ **A destruição do castelo era vista de longe. Dava até uma tristeza no olhar daqueles que viveram maior parte de suas vidas ali.**_

 _ **A invasão começou e agora a Guerra estava realmente acontecendo.**_

 _–_ Hermione?! Onde está a Hermione?...- Gina perguntava junto do grupo que fora direcionada a ficará perto, pois eles iriam ser levados para o local seguro que eles haviam pensado a dias.

 _–_ Não sei Ginny. Ela deveria ter vindo ao nosso encontro..- o menino que sobreviveu.

Haviam estudantes correndo em todas as direções a procura de um local seguro, mas infelizmente Hogwarts naquele momento não era segura em nenhum lugar.

Os comensais do Lord das Trevas corriam também, colocando o terror e o pânico nos corredores e no pátio.

O Grande Salão tinha acabado de ser revirado de ponta cabeça por Bellatrix é uma corja que estava a sua volta e agora eles se direcionavam a um lugar específico.

Snape também havia sumido no meio de todo aquele tumulto. Draco só poderia estar em um lugar também.

Foi então que uma luz se ascendeu na cabeça de Harry. Ele sabia onde a loira estava.

 _–_ Voces fiquem aqui, defendam uns aos outros, mas não se separem. Eu vou atrás da Hermione.

Potter saiu às reclamações e gritos de Gina para que ele não fosse. O grupo, onde estavam Taylor, Rony, Gina e Luna, se juntou mais e de onde estavam, começaram a disparar feitiços estuporantes nos comensais que ainda restavam no saguão da entrada.

[...]

Harry correu o máximo que pode, se desviando dos perigos que o caminho lhe oferecia.

Ele tinha que pegar sua amiga, arrastar Malfoy e Snape com ele para irem ao local indicado por Dumbledore.

"Dizem que não se pode aparatar em Hogwarts, mas ser Alvo Dumbledore tem suas vantagens"— essas foram as palavras do velho diretor para Harry uma vez.

Então era isso, ele levaria todos para a mansão Prince e lá ficariam até que tivessem de lutar pela última vez. Aí seria matar ou morrer. Perder ou ganhar!

O moreno subiu as escadarias da torre de Astronomia. E logo avistou por baixo do assoalho velho Snape e Hermione juntos observando também. Um ao lado do outro.

O diretor da Sonserina fez um sinal com o indicador nos lábios para que o Grifinório não fizesse barulho e assim eles ficaram: quietos à espera do que seria a deixa para que pudessem sair dali.


	27. Um breve flashback

– Isso tudo é uma grande babaquice. Vamos todos morrer e morrer bem rápido assim que o Lord descobrir onde estamos. É só uma questão de tempo..- Severo esbravejava dentro de seu escritório na mansão Prince.

A fuga preparada por Hermione, Harry e Taylor havia dado certo, e todos os que eram para estar ali foram levados. Estavam são e salvos por assim dizer.

– Realmente! É apenas uma questão de tempo Severo, até por que não vamos ficar muito tempo aqui. Logo estaremos em um lugar mais seguro. Agora relaxe!..- a voz de Dumbledore era mansa, mas aquilo não deixava de ser uma ordem.

– Não dá pra relaxar Alvo! Eu serei o primeiro a ser morto, agora que ele já sabe que a minha lealdade sempre pertenceu a você, a Ordem.- o moreno andava de um lado para o outro da pequena sala passando as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo.

– Se você se concentrar vai ver que foi melhor assim, pelo menos você não corre mais o risco ao lado dele. Tom iria matá-lo assim que você não tivesse mais serventia.- os olhos do velho homem e suas expressões estavam cansadas.

– Isso! Agora ele vai me matar por ódio mesmo, por eu ser um "traidor"..- o moreno fez cara de nojo e repulsa.

Uma risada do diretor de Hogwarts foi ouvida, mas ela era totalmente sem humor.

Snape revirou os olhos, ele quase nunca entendia de primeira as intenções e ideias do seu mestre.

– Você é realmente inacreditável Severo. Acha mesmo que Harry não vai derrotá-lo? Voldmort está predestinado a cair novamente, assim como Harry está para derrotá-lo de novo.

– Tem tanta fé no Potter assim?..- a confusão era visível no rosto do mestre de poções. Ele estava a franzir o cenho quando o diretor respondeu.

– Harry é a melhor esperança que temos. Confie nele!

FLASHBACK ON:

– Ah! Jovem Malfoy, está uma bela noite não?!..- Dumbledore falava calmamente e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Ele estava a poucos metro de Draco que tinha a varinha apontada para o mais velho. Tudo teatro que haviam combinado claro.

A torre de Astronomia nunca fora tão sombria como naquele dia.

– O que veio fazer aqui garoto?..- perguntou o mais velho novamente.

– Você sabe velho idiota. Eu tenho uma missão. Eu vou matar você!..- a voz do Sonserino até agora era firme, mas varinha em sua maos tremia um pouco com o nervosismo.

– Você não é assim Draco. Só está sendo obrigado, todos temos escolha..- Dumbledore continuava com o mesmo tom de voz. Suas mãos estavam cruzadas em sua costa.

O vento gélido da noite passando por eles e balançando a grande e prateada barba do diretor.

– Não! Você não sabe de nada..- agora a voz de Draco chegava ao desespero..- Eu tenho que matar o senhor ou _ele_ me mata.

Harry estava impaciente embaixo observando tudo. Ele só queria que aquilo acabasse logo. Maldito Voldmort!

Snape agora estava saindo do lado de Hermione para fazer sua parte, mas Harry não entendeu quando sua amiga deu um olhar mais que preocupado para o mestre de poções.

Entrou Severo subiu as escadas ficando ao lado de Draco e não demorou muito para que os outros comensais se materializassem no local também.

Eles formavam um círculo encurralando o diretor para a sacada da torre.

– Vejo que você trouxe companhia..- Alvo disse olhando para Draco e depois passando os olhos pelos outros comensais.

Eram horríveis de aparência e o cheiro pior ainda, mas ele parou o olhar em uma que era diferente dos outros. Ela tinha uma beleza louca e exalava maldade.

– Olá querida Bellatrix!..- cumprimentou a comensal que apenas foi aos ouvidos de Draco falar-lhe algo.

– Vamos Draco! Mate-o!..- ela ordenou sussurrando. Agindo como uma cobra sorrateira que enganou Eva no paraíso.

As mãos de Malfoy tremeram mais ainda é uma lágrima foi vista em seu rosto. Ele estava chorando.

Estava na hora! Harry puxou Hermione consigo e os dois desceram a escadaria da torre de Astronomia para se encontrar com os outros na orla da Floreata Proibida.

– Severo por favor..- pediu o mais velho ali.

Assim que ouviu isso, Severo se pois a frente de Dumbledore e puxou Draco para perto deles. Olhou fundo nos olhos de Bellatrix, aquela seria sua deixa.

– Diga ao Lord das Trevas que eu me demito..- disse com um sorriso torto.- E diga também a quem eu realmente sou leal.

Ele ouviu a bruxa rosnar de raiva e assim, segurando nos dois a sua frente, Dumbledore os fez aparatar junto dos outros perto da Floresta Proibida.

Estava feito!

Seus pés tocaram o chão e tudo parou de girar.

Draco enxugou as lágrimas falsas e e andou até o grupo de jovens bruxos junto com o diretor e Snape.

– Onde está a Granger e o Potter?.- foi Severo quem havia perguntado.

– Aqui!..- disse uma Hermione ofegante ao lado de Harry que foi abraçado pela caçula dos Weasleys.

– Nós temos que ir, Bellatrix está furiosa, ouvimos seu grito de longe.- disse Mione se postando ao lado de Draco, o que não deixou Severo com uma boa cara.

– É claro! Dêem as mãos rápido.- o diretor disse e então fizeram um círculo.

Logo desapareceram no meio da noite.

O plano havia dado certo é tudo estava nos trilhos por enquanto.

Depois de saber da fuga, os comensais pararam de destruir a escola e foram embora deixando para trás alunos feridos, e outros tristes e chorosos, professores assustados tentando acalmar os que ficaram é um castelo destruído, não por completo, mas teriam um grande trabalho para arruma-lo novamente.

[...]

Assim que chegaram a mansão Prince foram recebidos por Dobby e cada um foi levado ao seu quarto.

Snape juntamente com Alvo reforçaram os feitiços de segurança e de invisibilidade da casa e foram para o escritório.

FLASHBACK OF:

Agora eles teriam que trabalhar juntos para que tudo desse certo.


	28. A biblioteca pode esconder muitos segred

P.O.V - Autora

Severo havia saído de seu escritório a passos largos deixando Dumbledore sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Ele caminhava pelos corredores da mansão até chegar em seus aposentos.

Ele nunca fez questão de tanto lixo, tanto que seu quarto era modesto, mas é claro, possuía conforto.

Uma grande cama ao centro, com um guarda-roupa em uma cor marfim e duas poltronas ao canto junto, com uma escrivaninha cheia de seus frascos de poções pessoais. Algumas até bem raras.

Severo tirou a capa que o cobria quase por inteiro e se dirigiu ao banheiro para tomar um banho.

Se sentia sujo depois de estar tão perto daqueles monstros que eram os comensais de Voldmort.

Se ele não era um também? Claro que era, mas não era igual aos outros. Não sentia prazer em matar e fazer o mal. Não pertencia aquele mundo de crueldade, no qual por anos foi forçado a atuar por um bem maior.

Mas agora tudo era diferente. Ele estava livre de certa forma. Não era mais um servo fiel de seu mestre louco pelo poder. Ele era apenas Severo Prince Snape, um aliado da Ordem da Fênix que iria lutar junto ao lado do bem para vencer a guerra e ter um pouco de paz para o resto de seus dias. Se é que viveria muito.

O moreno tinha suas dúvidas.

Enfim!

Tomou um banho quente demorado para relaxar e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Ele saiu do banheiro totalmente relaxado, calmo. Muito diferente de como estava quando conversava a pouco tempo em seu escritório com Alvo.

Foi então que alguém veio a sua mente. Hermione! Ele queria saber como ela estava.

Severo não era idiota, tinha visto muito bem que Potter havia percebido o jeito que a loira ficara preocupada assim que ele se juntou a Draco no andar de cima junto com os comensais.

E esperava que o jovem Grifinório não tivesse desconfiado de alguma coisa.

[...]

Saiu do quarto direto para o quarto de Hermione, mas tudo o que encontrou após bater e abrir a porta sem permissão foi um espaço vazio com uma cama totalmente arrumada e nada parecia estar fora do lugar.

 _Onde será que ela está?_

Perguntou-se assim que novamente estava no corredor preste a descer a escadaria central da casa.

 _Onde mais Hermione poderia estar se não na biblioteca não é mesmo?! Que tonto eu sou._

Falava silenciosamente consigo.

Rumou então para onde sabia que acharia sua Grifinória. Só não sabia que a encontraria com alguém.

P.O.V - Hermione Granger

Apenas coloquei minhas coisas no meu quarto. Novamente fui acompanhada até ele por Dobby, meu anjinho do bem , ou melhor, meu elfinho do bem.

Depois disso sai e fui para o lugar onde mais me sentia bem, a biblioteca.

Entrei naquele espaço maravilhoso e desejei novamente o livro sobre Horcruxes. Eu precisava ver mais algumas coisas, qualquer detalhe que eu podesse usar ou que tivesse deixado passar despercebido.

Ele veio flutuando até a mim. Sua capa era velha e empoeirada, mas não me importava muito. Fiquei ali folheando-o por vários minutos, não sei ao certo se tinham sido horas, mas nem percebi o tempo passar.

 _Nada de novo!_

Minha consciência disse como se eu já não soubesse.

Devolvi então o livro para o seu lugar é sentei-me na poltrona confortável que havia ali na esperança de que ninguém aparecesse para interromper aquele silêncio bom que eu nunca mais havia experimentado.

Era bom às vezes ficar sozinha. Mas em Hogwarts isso quase nunca era possível e agora que eu estava ali deveria aproveitar.

Meus pensamentos me levaram então para tudo o que nós tínhamos passado aquela noite. O perigo, o desespero e a adrenalina, tudo voltou ao meu corpo como se eu estivesse novamente naquele cenário.

Hogwarts havia virado um campo de batalha e eu tinha a impressão de que aquela não era alguma vez.

Lembrei-me de Severo e do quanto ele foi corajoso. Ele estava correndo mais perigo agora que Você-Sabe-Quem sabe que ele era um espião e que tudo não passou de uma farsa para dar informações para a Ordem.

Claro que eu estava a admitir que Draco também havia me surpreendido quando concordou em participar de tudo o que fizemos. Ele tinha agido melhor do que combinamos no plano.

O rosto do Sonserino veio a minha cabeça. Ele tinha nos lábios aquele sorriso torto que tanto conquistava as garotas de Hogwarts.

 _Tire isso da cabeça Hermione!_

Sacodi a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos e recostei-a novamente no encosto da poltrona.

Devo dizer que os Prince tinha um bom gosto inquestionável.

Fechei os olhos levemente deixando que meu corpo relaxasse, mas foi então que eu ouvi a porta se abrir e meu corpo se levantou em resposta.

– Granger?..- os olhos de Malfoy estavam surpresos, mas logo ele abaixou a cabeça e pude perceber um sorriso triste.- Eu deveria ter imaginado que você estaria aqui não é senhorita sabe-tudo?

– Não tenho culpa se gosto de estar rodeada de livros Malfoy.- eu disse relaxando um pouco mais e me encontrando na pequena mesa atrás de mim.- O que faz aqui?

– O mesmo que você, vim tentar relaxar.

Ele disse olhando para uma estante que tinha livros sobre poções raras.

 _Bem a cara de Severo!_

Ele estendeu a varinha para um livro de capa grossa que se encontrava em cima da última prateleira.

– Accio..- ele não terminou de falar o feitiço convocatório pois eu o interrompi.

– Não precisa disso! Basta desejar.

– Pra quem chegou agora você já sabe bastante sobre esse lugar.- ele disse assim que o livro flutuou até suas mãos pálidas e longas.

– Bom, não é a primeira vez que eu venho aqui.- eu disse simplesmente.

Mas ele pareceu desconfortável com aquela revelação. Fechou a cara em uma carranca que me fez arrepiar.

– E o que veio fazer aqui antes?..- falou deixando o livro de mão, o qual voltou para o seu lugar e ele veio andando em minha direção ameaçadoramente.- Diga Granger!

– Não te devo satisfações Malfoy..- eu disse olhando fundo em seus olhos cinza.

Ele já estava a pouco centímetros de mim.

– Pelo que sei, uma aluna não tem motivo nenhum para vir a casa de seu professor.- ele estava quase rosnando.

 _O que afinal estava acontecendo ali?_

– Está com ciúmes?.- minha voz saiu mais em tom de gozação.- Sinto muito, mas não temos aquela química.

Gargalhei vendo a expressão de Draco ficar mais raivosa.

– Me diga, por que eu teria ciúmes de uma sangue-ruim insuportável?

A voz dele saiu um pouco alta demais.

Eu geralmente não me importava mais com os xingamentos dele, mas aquilo me pegou de surpresa e foi como se eu tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

– Não me chame assim sua doninha albina.- eu gritei de volta.

Então, em um movimento rápido ele rompeu o espaço que existia entre nós e colou meu corpo ao dele. Me colocou contra a parede daquele espaço ficou a me encarar por uns instantes.

– O que você está fazendo comigo Granger?..- essa pergunta eu realmente não havia compreendido.

Na verdade, eu não estava fazendo nada, mas eu sabia o que eu queria que acontecesse com Draco. Eu queria que ele tivesse uma nova chance de ser feliz, queria que ele podesse trilhar outro caminho.

Nos olhos eram um no outro e eu consegui por uns segundos me perder naquela tempestade cinza.

O rosto do garoto era tão belo que eu entendi então por todas morreriam para ficar com ele.

Os cabelos loiros platinados caindo na testa. Os olhos azuis e os lábios finos e rosados. Rosto harmônico. Tudo nele era atraente.

Minhas mãos estam em seu peito, como se eu tivesse forças o suficiente para afastá-lo, mas eu não tinha e nem podia fazer isso.

– Me diga sua maldita sangue-ruim!..- ele estava implorando.- O que você está fazendo comigo?

Agora eu via uma tristeza quase incurável naquele olhar.

– Estou salvando você!

Então encostei meus lábios aos dele iniciando um beijo. Eu senti algo molhado em meu rosto e então entendi que ele estava chorando, mas dessa vez era de verdade.

O beijo de Draco era diferente do de Severo, era calmo e lento. Não era doce, mas sim quente.

Suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e as minhas estavam indo ao contro dos seus cabelos loiros e sedosos.

O Sonserino explorava cada canto da minha boca e aumentava o contato entre nossos corpos, como se esperasse muito tempo por aquilo.

– Hermione..- ele sussurrou entre beijos curtos que ele dava sobre meus lábios e depois em minhas bochechas, descendo até o pescoço.- Eu odeio você.

Dei um sorriso, sentindo meus pelos se eriçarem.

– Consigo ver todo o seu ódio Draco.

Então ele parou o que estava fazendo e me olhou novamente nos olhos, logo depois veio uma coisa que eu não esperava. Ele me abraçou.

Só então pude olhar para a porta e perceber que não estávamos sozinhos.

 _Droga! Severo!_

Os olhos do mestre de poções estavam longe. Como se não estivesse mais ali, como se não quisesse lembrar do que tinha acabado de ver.

Eu o vi sair da porta e então sai do abraço do loiro também, que ficou meio sem entender o por que.

– Desculpa Draco. Nós começamos depois.

[...]

Sai correndo pela mansão inteira a procura de Snape.

 _Onde será que você está Severo? Droga!_

Parei então em frente ao quadro da mãe dele. Ela continua com a mesma roupa de época e sem se importar com quem passava ali ou não.

– Senhora Prince? Pode me dizer se o professor Snape passou por aqui?..- eu estava ofegante por causa da pressa.

– Ah queria que bom que está aqui novamente..- ela já iria começar com todo um papo furado.

– Por favor! Só me diga pra onde ele pode ter ido? Já o procurei na casa quase toda.

– Bom, há um lugar onde ele costumava ir quando o pai dele tinha suas crises de violência ou quando queria apenas pensar na vida. Último quarto do último andar. Da pra ver melhor o céu de lá.

– Muito obrigado.

Então sai em disparada novamente para onde a matriarca da família Prince havia me dito para ir e eu esperava encontrar-lo lá.


	29. A noite está passando

– Achei que encontraria você aqui.- minha fala saiu descompassada por causa da corrida que tinha feito até chegar ali.

Ele estava de costas para mim olhando na janela enorme para o céu. Não queria nem me encarar. Talvez estivesse até com nojo de mim.

O que eu fiz realmente não tem perdão, mas eu nem sei o que deu em mim. Claro que eu não iria argumentar isso, não tinha nem desculpa para isso.

– Todo esse esforço para nada Granger. Volte para seu quarto, ou melhor, volte para os braços do senhor Malfoy. É com ele que você deveria estar.

Fui atingida por uma frieza que seria incalculável naquele momento.

 _Como posso ser tão burra assim?!_

 _–_ Perdoe-me Severo! Não era minha intenção lhe machucar. Eu gosto de você.- as palavras saíram nervosamente da minha boca.

Agora ele estava me olhando. Tinha parado de olhar para o céu e estava me encarando.

– Você gosta de mim. Você gosta de mim. VOCÊ APENAS GOSTA DE MIM HERMIONE, DROGA!

O grito dele saiu rouco e sofrido. Naquele momento sim, eu me senti mais idiota ainda.

– Não, eu amo-te. AMO-TE.

Lágrimas começaram a rolar por meu rosto e eu estava a me surpreender. Era a primeira vez que eu dizia que o amava.

– Então por que estava beijando Malfoy? Por que estava com o seu corpo colado no dele? Por que Hermione? É só isso que eu quero saber. Sei que você me pediu um tempo, mas eu não imaginava que você me trocaria tão rápido.

Disse se virando novamente.

– Eu não sei. Achei que estava fazendo o certo tentando ajudar o Draco. Eu estava confusa e ainda estou, eu não sei mais o que dizer. Eu entenderei se você não quiser mais nada comigo.- eu disse abaixando a cabeça.

Ele permanecia imóvel. Sem dizer nada, sem se mexer, sem me dar nenhum sinal.

– Entendi seu recado. Perdoe-me novamente. Você não sofrerá mais nada por minha culpa Severo.

Sai dali rapidamente. Andando pelos corredores até o meu destino que era o quarto. Eu não queria falar com ninguém, apenas me deitar e pensar na minha vida.

Tudo estava tão confuso.

Já era tarde da noite, pelo menos assim eu não corria o risco de encontrar ninguém pelo caminho. Eu espera que Draco também já estivesse em seu quarto.

O que eu tinha feito era errado e reconhecia isso, mas parecia tão tentador que acabei fazendo o que meus impulsos mandaram.

E agora estava a minha frente às consequências dos meus atos. Eu tinha perdido Severo.

Ele não me queria mais. Eu o havia deixado por outro do mesmo modo que Lílian Potter tinha feito.

Abri e fechei a porta com uma força a mais do que deveria. Joguei-me na cama e comecei a bater na pobre coitada histericamente.

– Burra, burra, burra!..- eu gritava para as paredes.

Já estava ficando cansada de gastar minhas forças, que já eram poucas, com aquele móvel que nem poderia me responder.

Algumas lágrimas ainda cairam molhando a colcha macia e bonita. Virei-me de barriga pra cima ainda fungando por causa do choro.

Fechei os olhos, apenas fechei os olhos e senti minha respiração voltar ao normal, e os soluços pararem.

Respirei fundo.

Mais uma vez.

Só mais uma vez.

E então abri os olhos.

A confusão nos meus olhos era perceptível até um quilômetro de distância.

Ele estava ali. Severo Snape estava parado a minha frente me olhando ainda com tristeza. Mas havia algo a mais, algo desafiador que me fez ter uma fagulha de esperança.

– Apenas diga para mim que foi um erro e que você não o cometerá mais. Diga para mim que você nunca mais será de nenhum outro homem a não ser eu..- sua voz rouca produziu um efeito forte em mim.

Meu corpo estremeceu e eu o vi chegar mais perto de onde eu estava deitada. Permaneci assim, ainda como estava, uma presa indefesa.

Eu queria ser uma presa indefesa de Severo.

– Diga que quer ser minha pra sempre e eu esqueço tudo. E começaremos de novo, agora!

Ele colocou seu corpo sobre o meu apoiando-se nos seus braços fortes. A respiração batendo com a minha. Seu rosto quase colado ao meu e seus olhos vidrados em cada coisa que eu faria.

Meu corpo pegava fogo com o contato e tremia ao mesmo tempo. Eu estaria sonhando ou ele estava me dando uma nova chance?

– Me perdoe, isso não acontecerá mais Severo. Foi um erro imbecíl. Eu sou sua e somente sua. Jamais serei de outro homem, somente a você pertencerei.- eu disse de uma vez só.

Mas antes de eu terminar já podia senti-lo pressionar-me mais contra o colchão com o seu corpo diminuindo o espaço que existia entre nós.

Rolou-nos na cama me deixando sentar em seu colo me deixando sentir o que ele estava sentindo no momento.

– Eu quero você Hermione. Por completo..- era quase uma súplica.

– Então me tenha para você hoje à noite Severo.

Oh Merlin do céu! Eu estava oferecendo a minha virgindade a Severo.

Suas mãos passeavam pelo meu corpo inteiro, ele me puxou para si e me beijou com pressa e urgência.

Ele era habilidosos com as mãos, pois com elas tirou rapidamente o casaco que eu usava e depois se separou do meu beijo para tirar minha blusa.

– Eu te amo..- ele sussurrou ao me ver apenas de sutiã.

– Te amo..- eu disse voltando a beija-lo.

Não demorou muito para que eu estivesse sem a saia que eu usava também.

Ele já estava sem a camisa, me dando a bela visão do seu peitoral conservado, porém com algumas cicatrizes.

Trocou novamente de posição ficando por cima. Parou um momento para me olhar.

Deu uma pequena mordida nos lábios finos. Seus olhos eram puro desejo.

– Tem certeza? Depois disso não poderá voltar atrás e eu não deixarei mais você partir para qualquer lugar que seja ou para ficar com quem quer que for.

Faláva firme segurando em minha cintura.

– Tenho certeza.

Foram as últimas palavras que eu disse totalmente lúcida.

Severo Snape era um deus em todos os aspectos. Foi gentil e agradável comigo. Teve calma e paciência, sempre distribuindo beijos e segurando minha mão para que eu tivesse confiança.

Me deu o prazer que nenhum outro poderia me dar, por que eu era predestinada a ele.

Tive minha primeira vez naquela noite e não me arrependi quando terminamos.

Me deitei em seu peito e foi levada rapidamente pelo sono. Mas não antes de ouvi-lo falar.

– Agora você é só minha!


	30. Severo, tão lindo

P.O.V - Autora

Hermione havia acordado meio atordoada, mas assim que seus olhos focalizaram e sua mente voltou a funcionar novamente ela lembrou do que tinha acontecido na noite anterior.

A loira olhou para o próprio corpo e se viu nua na sua cama, coberta apenas pelo cobertor aconchegante que havia ali.

Mas onde estaria a outra pessoa que deveria estar ali?!

 _Por que ele me deixou sozinha?_

Ela se perguntou fechando a cara, mas logo em seguida sorriu novamente ao lembrar do carinho e amor que recebeu de Snape.

De como ele fora perfeito em cada detalhe.

Suspirou pesadamente como uma garotinha apaixonada. Tinha até se esquecido de que eles não poderiam se dar ao luxo de descansar, pois a vida continuava e a guerra também.

Mas é claro, assim que ela acabasse, Hermione seria totalmente livre para ser do seu amado.

Olhou para o relógio na parede e já era perto das 7:00. Levantou-se então rapidamente e correu para o banheiro para fazer sua higiene matinal.

Logo depois colocou uma roupa mais leve e um casaco não tão pesado por cima, saindo logo depois do quarto.

Saiu tão apressada que foi surpreendida. Esbarrou em alguém.

– Nossa Mione, pra que essa pressa toda?..- era Rony quem falava.

Ele estava com vestido com uma calça que parecia um pijama e com um moletom feito pela senhora Weasley.

– Café da manhã Ron. Você esqueceu que estamos aqui para planejarmos o que vamos fazer na batalha? Não podemos descansar!

A loira disse depois de se recompor, recomeçando o trajeto que faria.

– É claro que não. Vamos! Eu te acompanho até à mesa.

Então os dois desceram em silêncio a escadaria encontrando, assim que chegaram na cozinha, os outros já em seus lugares.

Severo estava na ponta do outro lado da mesa, Dumbledore ao seu lado sendo seguido por Taylor e Harry.

Gina estava sentada do outro lado com Luna e Draco.

– Bom dia criancas.- disse o mais velho oferecendo um sorriso simpático.- Vejo que perderam a hora.

– Desculpe diretor, acabei dormindo um pouco mais que o de costume.- Hermione se desculpou sentando-se em seu lugar, que infelizmente era ao lado de Malfoy.

Rony havia pegado a cadeira ao lado de Harry não deixando assim opções para a loira.

– Ah! Relaxe querida Hermione. Estávamos à espera de vocês dois.

Nada poderia acabar com o bom humor da loira Grifinória naquele dia.

A não ser é claro do olhar profundo que Draco havia lhe lançado. Isso era totalmente desconfortante para Hermione.

Ela deveria conversar com ele depois, explicar as coisas.

– Felizmente temos o tão prestativo Dobby para nos ajudar com a comida se não, não estaríamos tendo esse dejejum agora.- o diretor falou rindo novamente.

– O que estamos esperando? Vamos atacar!.- a Weasley mais nova falou dando um breve sorriso.

Assim que o café acabou, todos se retiraram da mesa. Snape saiu juntamente com Dumbledore para o escritório do mais velho, já os outros foram para a sala de estar da mansão, menos o jovem Malfoy, que decidiu ir para o quarto.

Hermione esperava que ele não se isolasse o tempo todo que passariam ali.

Pelo menos naquele momento tudo parecia em paz. Os jovens conversavam sobre coisas banais, mas logo em seguida inevitavelmente começaram a falar sobre a guerra e sobre seus medos.

– Apenas quero que todos fiquem bem. Que tudo saia do jeito que planejarmos.- Gina dizia tristonha olhando para o chão bem encerado.

– Meio impossível Ginny.- Hermione disse com pesar..- Estamos em guerra e ela quase todos vão pagar um preço por se envolver nela ou simplesmente por tentar defender aquilo ou a quem ama.

O silêncio se fez presente por instantes.

– O diretor da minha ex-escola sempre me dizia que a fé e a esperança são as melhores coisas que você pode usar como arma. Por que elas não te limitam em apenas olhar para o problema, elas te mostram umas solução mesmo que demore.- todos olharam na direção de onde a voz estava vindo. Taylor estava sentado em um canto do sofá maior. Seu olhar era longe.- Estamos juntos nessa e vamos vencer custe o que custar.

No fundo, bem no fundo, Harry sentado onde estava, queria poder acreditar que não haveriam perdas, que todos sairiam ilesos, mas na verdade ele não sabia nem se ele mesmo sobreviveria a batalha.

Tudo era muito incerto.

Claro que esses pensamentos não seriam expostos. O que saiu da boca do moreno, assim como de todos os outros presentes naquela sala foi um sorriso amarelo tentando parecer encorajador.

– Por nós e por todos os outros..- Hermione disse levantando a mão direita.

– Por nós e por todos os outros..- os outros fizeram o mesmo.

– Severo? Severo, você está aí?!..- a voz de Hermione ecoou pelo quarto de Snape.

A loira havia conseguido despistar Gina e Luna dizendo que iria tomar um banho e logo depois descansar, mas seu destino fora outro.

– Aqui Mione!

Ela ouviu ele a chamar. Nossa! Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava assim, mas seu apelido havia ficado tão bem saindo da boca de Severo que ela nem deu importância.

Ela andou até a outra parte do quarto de severo que mais parecia um escritório embutido e o viu.

A loira corou no mesmo instante.

Ele estava totalmente lindo com sua camisa preta de manga comprida e uma calça jeans preta.

Os dois primeiros botões da camisa fina estavam desabotoados e os seus cabelos também negros estavam caídos pelo rosto.

Severo parecia totalmente mais jovem.

– Feche a boca Hermione, não fica bem que uma de minhas alunas fique babando quando me vê.- o sonserino parecia reprimir uma risada.

 _Seria tão bom vê-lo sorrir!_

Pensou ela minimamente.

– Convencido!.- rebateu.- Você tomou uma poção da juventude ou coisa do tipo?

A jovem ergueu uma sobrancelha cruzando os braços.

– Deu certo?..- agora sim a loira ouviu-o gargalhar.

Ela chegou mais perto e depositou um beijo rápido nos finos labios do mestre fazendo ele fechar os olhos brevemente.

– Deu!..- foi só o que ela disse antes de rir também.

Hermione andou até a cama grande e luxuosa e se jogou nela, dando a visão de seu corpo esbelto estirado em uma posição sugestiva para Severo.

– Que Merlin me ajude..- ela ouviu ele sussurrar.

[...]


	31. dois loiros em um quarto

Já era finzinho de tarde quando Hermione havia saído dos aposentos de Severo. O sorriso que ela carregava nos lábios era perceptível a quilômetros, afinal, tudo parecia estar se acertando entre eles dois.

Ao caminhar lentamente pelo corredor ela se lembrou que algo estava faltando. Ela precisava ter uma conversa com o jovem Malfoy para esclarecer a situação toda, não queria que ficasse um clima estranho entre eles e nem que o garoto perdesse o pouco de confiança que havia depositado na Grifinória.

Apressou o passo então em direção ao último quarto do corredor, o mais isolado e deu graças a Merlim por não ter ninguém passando ali naquela hora.

Passou por uma, duas, três, quatro portas até chegar na que queria. Deu duas batidas leves como se não quisesse incomodar e logo a porta foi aberta.

– Granger!.- o loiro disse com uma ansiedade contida. Parecia que ele não esperava que a loira fosse fazer aquela visitinha.

– Draco, posso entrar para conversarmos?..- ela perguntou olhando os lados para ver se ainda não havia ninguém no corredor.

– Claro! Entre.

Ele deu passagem então para que Hermione adentrasse o quarto em que ele estava hospedado.

Não era tão grande quanto o dela, era bem simples na verdade e ela se perguntou o porquê de Draco Malfoy escolher o quarto mais simples da mansão.

– Sente-se.- ele disse apontando para a pequena poltrona que havia ali perto da cama.

– Não, obrigado! Vim apenas para esclarecer algumas coisas.- o garoto deu de ombros e ele próprio se sentou na cama. Parecia curioso para saber o que a loira tinha a falar.

– Então diga de uma vez.

– Draco, eu sei que aquele beijo que aconteceu entre nós na biblioteca deve ter significado algo pra você.- a garota deu uma pausa criando coragem para continuar.- Mas foi algo impensado, foi um impulso e eu não deveria ter feito aquilo. Eu sinto muito se te fiz pensar algo que não era, eu só queria que soubesse que eu ainda posso ser sua amiga se você quiser.

Hermione terminou a falar meio temerosa. Esperava que Draco aceitasse bem, queria que ele aceitasse bem esse "fora" que ela estava dando nele. Ela não poderia machucar Severo novamente, mesmo sabendo existir um mínimo sentimento pelo loiro sonserino.

– É por causa dele não é?!.- ele perguntou amargo. Ainda estava sentado em sua cama, de cabeça baixa, mas mesmo assim Hermione podia ver a raiva em seu rosto.

– Ele quem Draco?

– Do Snape, do meu padrinho, do seu professor.- ele cuspiu as palavras. A voz arrastada agora se assemelhava a de um certo mestre de poções.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando.- a loira disse arregalando um pouco os olhos e tentou não encarar Malfoy assim que ele lhe direcionou um olhar frio.

– Não minta pra mim Hermione.- um choque percorreu o corpo da Grifinória. Nunca o nome dela havia saído tão gélido dos lábios de alguém.- Eu vi você entrando no quarto dele hoje mais cedo.

Um pulso forte deu-se no coração dela, não adiantaria negar agora. Ele sabia! Afinal o que ela iria usar como desculpa para ter ido aos aposentos de seu professor e ficado lá por horas?!

– Draco por favor me entenda, eu não quero que você fique assim por minha causa. Eu não quero fazer isso com você, mas não há outro jeito. Sim! Eu amo Severo e agora você sabe.

Hermione já estava tremendo sobre o olhar do garoto. Ela não queria que aquilo estivesse acontecendo, mas era necessário.

– Eu confiei em você. Por que está fazendo isso comigo agora?..- ela observou os olhos cor de tempestade marejarem e aquela raiva que ele possuía tornar-se dor.

Droga! Ela havia partido seu coração, como podia fazer aquilo com seu Sonserino?

– Eu sinto muito, realmente sinto por você Draco! Mas se isso te serve de consolo, eu não te usei, eu sinto algo por você, mas eu amo Severo.

O loiro se levantou da cama apoiando-se na estrutura do dossel, parecia estar sem forças para enfrentar aquilo tudo. Levantou o rosto fino e bonito em direção a Hermione.

– É isso que dá confiar em sangues-ruins. Saia daqui Granger, me deixe sozinho!.- a voz dele era como um trovão.

Hermione entendeu que ele estava magoado e que queria privacidade naquele momento, então apenas olhou nos olhos de Draco novamente e, com os olhos marejados também, ela saiu batendo à porta.

[...]

Depois de andar apressadamente rumo ao seu dormitório Hermione não sabia ao certo o que pensar. Ela estava confusa consigo mesma, não duvidava sobre seus sentimentos por Severo e muito menos do que iria fazer, mas de alguma forma ela estava confusa e sem direção.

Na verdade, nem sua vista a ajudava agora, ela chegava a não enxergar nada. Tudo ficou escuro de repente e ela sentindo-se um pouco tonta se jogou no chão.

Colocou as mãos na cabeça e se encolheu no canto esperando tudo passar.

Ela detestava se sentir fraca, detestava machucar quem amava, detestava ser tão confusa.

– Por que?!..- foi o que ela perguntou a si mesma e ao nada que lhe rodeava.

Sua visão estava voltando ao normal, porém agora seu coração palpitava e ela estava ofegante demais.

– O que esta acontecendo comigo?

Foi então que ela ouviu uma voz vindo ao seu encontro. Viu o vulto magro e incrivelmente bonito tentando acolhe-la em seus braços.

– Hermione, o que aconteceu?

– Harry! Eu, eu..- a falha na sua voz denunciou seu nervosismo..- Eu não sei!

– Eu vou te levar para o seu quarto.- foi só o que o moreno disse antes da loira apagar.


	32. Quase lá!

_**Penúltimo capítulo?! Sim**_?

Hermione abriu os olhos com cuidado, não queria que aquele pesadelo voltasse a acontecer. Pra falar a verdade, ela queria que tivesse sido apenas isso: um pesadelo.

Ela viu 3 figuras perto do seu corpo que repousava na sua cama, ela percebeu.

– Você está bem Mione?..- a voz preocupada de Harry era percebida a um quilômetro de distância.

Um pouco mais longe ela também viu Snape com uma preocupação contida. Ele tinha o cenho franzido e em sua mão tinha um frasco com alguma poção.

– Que bom que acordou senhorita Granger.- a voz doce e melodiosa de Alvo Dumbledore chamou a atenção da Grifinória.

Ela deu um sorriso fraco e tentou se levantar, sentindo uma tontura momentânea.

– O que aconteceu comigo?.- ela perguntou com interesse.

Severo a olhou e então disse:

– Você apenas desmaiou.

– Eu te encontrei caída no corredor Mione. Você ainda estava acordada, mas desmaiou logo depois. Não se lembra de nada?..- a voz de Harry Potter fluiu pelo local.

– Acho que eu tive o que os trouxas chamam de ataque de pânico. Nunca tinha passado por isso e nem quero de novo.- concluiu soltando a respiração.

Snape dirigiu um olhar significativo à jovem Grifana e logo depois tirou uma pequena embalagem do bolso.

– Tome Granger! Coma isso, vai ajudar.

– Chocolate sempre é um ótimo remédio!.- O velho e cansado Dumbledore disse sorrindo e se direcionando a saída.

Os dias que ali se passaram foram os mais aflitos e tediosos que se podiam passar.

As coisas pareciam estar neutras, ninguém ousava criar uma discórdia se quer, pois não queriam ser chamados atenção pelo pior professor que já tiveram em Hogwarts e menos ainda pelo diretor da mesma.

Hermione, assim que podia, dava suas escapadas para o quarto de Severo, o que relaxava a ambos. Eles passaram a ter o costume de discutir como seria o seu futuro logo após o término de todo aquele inferno.

Mas sempre chegavam a conclusão de que tudo era incerto, e na verdade o futuro daqueles garotos, dos alunos da escola, dos professores e do castelo inteiro, era totalmente e decisivamente incerto.

Dumbledore, como sempre bem prevenido, tinha como informante Arthur Weasley. Ninguém desconfiaria que o fanático por coisas trouxas da Seção de Mal Uso desses artefatos estaria levando informações ao maior bruxo de todos os tempo.

[...]

Um mês havia se passado e os planos para a batalha final já estavam prontos. Cada um sabia seu papel, mas também um sentimento de medo começou a crescer entre eles.

Souberam a pouco tempo que a escola havia sido tomada por comensais da morte e que o novo diretor de Hogwarts era ninguém menos que Belatrix Lastrange.

E soube-se também pelas informações trazidas por Arthur que abaixo de Harry e Dumbledore, Severo Snape era um dos foragidos mais procurados de todo o mundo bruxo.

Voldemort reinava, já que havia se infiltrado e tomado conta do Ministério da Magia através de suas marionetes.

Mas a Ordem acreditava que o bem venceria, afinal eles tinham Harry Potter.

– Você está bem Hermione?..- Taylor perguntou ao se sentar perto da garota.

Os dois agora olhavam para a lareira da mansão que ardia em chamas para aquecer a todos.

– Por um momento breve nós tivemos um pouco de paz nessa casa..- ela revirou os olhos. Se aquilo era uma casa, não queria nem ver o que seria uma mansão de verdade..- E agora nós vamos sair, vamos nos arriscar, lutar contra assassinos, comensais e se algum de nós der um azar muito grande pode até encontrar com o próprio Você-sabe-quem.

– Vou lhe dizer uma coisa querida..- ele havia pegado o hábito de a chamar assim, o que não agradava muito o mestre de poções, porém não dizia nada..- Se eu morrer, vou morrer sabendo que foi por uma causa nobre e que fui embora desse mundo tentando ajudar meus amigos. Então, cada esforço que fizermos e risco que corrermos vai valer a pena. Você não acha?

A garota levantou a mão e bagunçou o cabelo dele, o que o fez dar um sorriso.

– Você não vai morrer Tay. Não pode! É muito bom pra isso.

– É, eu sei.- sorriu convencido e ela o acompanhou.


	33. Fim!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Rápido até demais.

A guerra tinha acabado. A batalha final foi travada e vencida pelo lado do bem. Voldemort havia sido derrotado.

O mundo bruxo finalmente estava livre daquele mal que o atormentava.

O resto dos Comensais, que não foram mortos em campo de batalha, foram mandados para Askaban.

Agora podia-se perceber um clima de paz e tranquilidade.

Mas é claro que também havia tristeza, pois as perdas deixadas pela luta foram grandes.

O castelo estava quase todo destruído. Muitos alunos feridos, outros se foram para sempre, mas claro que cada um fora marcado na história como herói.

Fred, Lupin, Tonks, já não estavam lá para comemorar a vitória.

Rony viu Lilá ser morta pelo lobisomem Grayback, o que o fez ficar possesso de raiva na hora. Ele podia não gostar de verdade dela, mas tinha um ligação com a garota.

Harry, mais uma vez, havia sobrevivido a uma maldição da morte, e graças a Narcisa Malfoy, ele havia conseguido voltar da Floresta Proibida para conseguir terminar o plano e matar seu inimigo.

Ele repassava mentalmente que deveria agradecer a ela depois.

A visão mais tranquilizante que o menino-que-sobreviveu-novamente tinha visto na vida era aquela: o corpo de Lord Voldemort estendido no chão sem vida.

Aquilo sim era uma garantia de que tudo melhoraria dali para frente.

– Sabe professor, depois de todos esses anos, depois de cada batalha que passei, nada se compara a essa última.- Harry dizia para o velho com barba grande e prateada assim como seus cabelos.

Ele estava sentado em sua cama no dormitório da Grifinória olhando para um ponto no horizonte além do vidro de uma janela remanescente.

– Achou que não fosse sobreviver a mais essa pequeno Harry?.- a voz risonha de Alvo atravessou o quarto e essa pergunta fez o moreno sorrir levemente.

– Eu nunca pensei que sobreviveria tanto, mas todas essas vezes que eu voltei para contar a história se deve as ajudas que eu tive. Devo tudo aos meus amigos.- virou o rosto para o diretor, que agora estava bem mais perto.- Ao senhor também.

– Não que tenha sido a coisa mais fácil que fiz na minha vida Harry. Sua vida teria sido diferente se eu tivesse me esforçado mais. E não foi fácil deixar você com os Durleys, porém era o que tinha de ser feito.

– Não importa mais professor. Já passou!..- o garoto deu um longo suspiro e se levantou.- Eu vou falar com o Ron e com a Mione, licença.

– Até.

Harry desceu as escadas atrás de seus amigos, mas apenas encontrou um Ronald entristecido ao lado dos irmãos. Gina, que estava ao seu lado, tina os cabelos bagunçados e os olhos vermelhos.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso para o moreno e depois voltou-se para trás para a abraçar a mãe.

Então Harry decidiu deixar os Weasley com sua dor e sair procurado Hermione.

Mais ao longe viu o jovem Taylor conversando com alguns professores, oferecendo-lhes ajuda juntamente a madame a Ponfrey.

Enquanto caminhava pelo castelo em sua busca, ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu um pedaço de pergaminho.

O Mapa do Maroto!

Como havia parado lá?

Desenrolou-o e tocou com a ponta da varinha.

– _Eu juro solenemente não fazer nada de bom._

Passou os olhos por toda a extensão do mapa até virar uma parte e achar os pequenos passos e o nome da sua amiga Grifinória.

Ela estava no seu dormitório, nas masmorras, mas não era só ela.  
Havia mais uma pessoa, a qual segundo o que mostrava o mapa, estava bem perto de Hermione.

Severo Snape!

– Achei que Voldemort fosse matar você. Fiquei preocupada!.- dizia uma Hermione nervosa enquanto passava a varinha por cima de um ferimento no abdômen de Snape.- E você ainda some Severo e me aparece assim, ferido.

Harry escutava atrás da porta do dormitório. Os dois nem ao menos se preocupavam em falar baixo, afinal todos tinham muitas coisas com o que se preocupar para se importar se uma aluna estava com um professor em seu quarto.

– Hermione, eu ja disse que não precisa se preocupar comigo. Só fui tentar ajudar a acelerar as coisas. Não queria que a batalha demorasse mais do que deveria e que mais gente se ferisse.

– Eu sei, mas isso não explica o fato de você sair numa missão suicida de acelerar as coisas.- a voz da loira era raivosa.

– Você deveria dizer isso ao Potter, afinal a vida dele toda foi uma missão suicida.- o mestre de poções revirou os olhos.- E por falar nisso, quando vai dizer a todos que estamos juntos? Não acho que eles vão aceitar que a melhor aluna de Hogwarts e heroína de guerra namore com o professor e ex-comensal da morte que todo mundo odeia.

– Eu não sei na verdade. Não me importo com o que vão dizer. Fico pensando no Ronald, ele estava estranho antes da batalha e ainda perdeu a Lilá.

– Não seja tola Hermione, o Weasley não gosta de você e terá que aceitar assim como os outros.

– Sim, mas...- a voz dela havia sumido.

– Mas o que? É o Malfoy? Sente algo por ele?.- Snape havia passado para o tom frio habitual.

– Você sabe o que eu sinto pelo Draco, mas nunca se compará ao que eu sinto por você. Eu te amo Severo.

Então a loira depositou um beijo nos lábios finos do homem a sua frente e Harry saiu a passos largos do corredor frio das masmorras.

Ele tinha ido agora para perto do lago. Seus amigos estavam ocupados com suas coisas e ele estava sozinho e ele sempre seria sozinho. Seus pais , não estavam mais com ele, seu padrinho havia sido morto. Nem mesmo Edwiges estava com ele, ela também havia sido morta.

Depois de todo o sentimento de tranquilidade e felicidade veio a dúvida.

 _O que vou fazer da minha vida agora?._ \- perguntou-se mentalmente.

Seus olhos marejaram, os olhos muito verdes, iguais aos da sua mãe.

– Refletindo sobre a vida Potter?.- Harry conhecia muito bem aquela voz arrastada, mas ela beirava um sussurro rouco.

– Não estou com paciência para suas provocações Malfoy. Se foi o que veio fazer pode ir embora.

Mas então lembrou-se de Hermione e da conversa dela com Snape. Ela gostava de Draco também. Lembrou-se também de Narcisa, então reconsiderou a presença do rapaz da Sonserina.

– Pode ficar tranquilo Pott.. Harry.- o loiro vacilou ao dizer o nome do moreno que se assustou ao ver que ele se sentava ao seu lado.

– Você sabia que Hermione estava namorando com Snape?.- Harry perguntou cuidadoso.

A expressão de decepção povoou o rosto pálido e angular de Malfoy.

– Sim testa-rachada.- ele deu um sorriso meio fraco.- Ela, bom, preferiu ele a mim. Não que eu seja uma boa escolha pra ela, mas eu gosto dela.

O pescoço do moreno virou mecanicamente e uma enorme "O quê?" estava estampado na sua cara.

– Esse mundo está mais maluco do que nunca!.- o Grifinório exclamou e soltou um suspiro pesado.

– O que pensa em fazer agora? Depois que tudo acabou.

As águas do lago se mexiam lentamente. Escuras e geladas. Uma brisa fraca soprava.

– Aproveitar a vida que nunca pude ter. Uma vida calma, pelo menos eu espero.

Tudo o que se ouviu depois foi apenas um sorriso de desdém do garoto ao lado e ele sussurrando uma pequena frase.

– Boa sorte com isso!


	34. Bônus

_**Tempos depois...**_

Hermione Granger e Severo Snape viviam uma vida ligeiramente tranquila em uma bairro trouxa, que a ex-aluna da Grifinória mesma havia escolhido.

Severo não podia reclamar muito, ele gostava da vida que levava ali. Descansando e oferecendo seus trabalhos a Hogwarts e as vezes ao St. Mungus.

Já Hermione trabalhava no Ministério assim como Harry e Ron, que haviam se tornado aurors.

Harry casara com Gina algum tempo depois de saírem da escola. E já tinham o pequeno James Sirius correndo pela casa.

Rony ficara sozinho desde a batalha, apenas conhecendo uma ou outra bruxa que encontrasse em seu caminho, mas nada que fosse sério. Talvez a visão de Lilá sendo morta ainda estivesse presente na mente dele.

Draco Malfoy agora era o orgulho do que restara da família Malfoy no mundo bruxo. Trabalhava no St. Mungus como curandeiro e de vez enquando fazia uma visita ao seu padrinho e a casa dos Potters.

Taylor havia voltado para o Brasil. Soubera um mês depois da batalha que seu pai não estava nada bem. Então decidiu voltar para seu lugar de origem o mais rápido possível.

Depois de tudo o que passaram eles se perguntavam como tiveram tanta sorte.

Estavam livres e felizes agora.

Mas naquele dia em questão, uma surpresa ia alegrar mais ainda o coração de Snape e deixar a sociedade bruxa com um assunto para comentar por semanas.

– Hermione, o que diabos você faz mexendo na minha escrivaninha?..- o moreno exclamou assim que abriu a porta de seu escritório e encontrou sua mulher revirando alguns papéis. Ela definitivamente tentava esconder algo dele.- Sabe que depois que você mexe eu não consigo achar mais nada.

Ela deu um sorriso firme e revirou os olhos.

– Vamos Severo, eu só estava vendo uma coisa.- Granger disse travessa.- Eu vou para a cozinha, estou com fome.

Então saiu quase correndo da sala. Sabia que a curiosidade de seu marido era muito maior do que qualquer outra coisa. Eles já estavam juntos há alguns anos.

As pernas longas e rápidas de Snape se direcionaram para a gaveta e a depois de a abrir ele soltou uma exclamação.

Puxou alguns papéis para cima e encontrou um par de sapatinhos feitos pela senhora Weasley, só podia ter sido feito por ela – pensou ele – E podia-se notar uma gota alegre e pimposa fazendo caminho pela face do mestre de poções.

Soltou uma risada que nunca antes se permitira ouvir, rouca e alta, feliz.

Pegou os alvos sapatinhos com todo cuidado do mundo e gritou suficientemente alto para que sua Hermione escutasse.

– EU VOU SER PAI!

E dali mesmo correu para encontrá-la. Deu-lhe um abraço e um beijo doce e sorriu.

– Eu te amo seu teimoso cabeça dura.- Hermione disse quando pode sentir novamente que seus pés estavam no chão.

– Eu te amo mais minha queria Grifinória e vou amar mais ainda o nosso filho. Obrigado por me fazer o homem mais feliz dessa terra.

Assim estava sendo construído mais um capítulo dessa história de amor.


End file.
